


Barriers [ Oikawa x Reader ]

by annaliese_bloom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2020-06-09 00:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaliese_bloom/pseuds/annaliese_bloom
Summary: [Oikawa x Reader] - To steal you as Kageyama's fan, that was his original goal. He'd do anything even if it meant breaking you emotionally. His pride and winning over his genius kouhai is all that matters to him. You, however, you acted strong and played in this game started by the inexplicable setter. Who'll lose first?





	1. Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were only going to watch your so-called little brother Kageyama Tobio's practice game with Aoba Johsai's team, who knew pulling off a certain disguise could lead you to a possible impact that could spark a certain change in your simple life.

You can build walls however you want to protect yourself, just make sure to have a strong foundation. If you unknowingly include yourself in a game where it includes tearing up and breaking barriers, make sure to not lose because in games, there’s this player who’ll not hesitate to give his all, who’ll strategize and analyze your covers first and hit it until it breaks. So don’t let yourself be broken down.

**University.** Sometime after lunch.

The bell rang signaling the finish of your last class for the day. There was nothing else much to do but go home and you didn’t want to. You took out your phone from your bag and unlocked it. You went to the contacts keying the word ‘Kageyama.’

_Kageyama Tobio. A volleyball player, 3 years younger than you, that you’ve become devoted to when you first watched his match a year ago. You unexpectedly became his fan after that._

_The feeling of wanting to watch that kid and support him unexpectedly sprung to you. There was no malice, just a friendly and positive acquaintance._

‘Kageyama Tobio’ appeared on the first line of the search list and you pressed it. You held the device against your ears and it rang a few seconds until he picked up.

“Tobio!”

“Nee-san… What made you call?...”, Tobio asked in his usual stern voice. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna watch me play again?”

You pouted, though he won’t be able to see it, “Don’t ask if you already know the answer.”

”Don’t you have a date with your boyfriend or something...?”

_Yes, you have a boyfriend. His name is Mori. He’s a year higher than you. You’ve been with him for 3 years now. Your relationship has been quite strong, per se. The two of you were able to achieve a high level of trust and honesty as the relationship flourished._

You let out a sigh, “I don’t. He has classes until the night.”

Since Mori was a higher year and because of his major, he had classes until late at night that he can’t accompany you a lot this semester.

“Oh, I see…”, Tobio responded. “I guess it’s you’re lucky day, nee-san. We actually have a practice match today.”

“Really?”, you became delighted that the enthusiasm can be heard from the other side of the line. “Which school? Where are you guys going to play? What time is it?”

“Calm down, nee-san!”, he grunted raising his voice and returning to his normal. “One question at a time.”

“Okay…”

“…”

“Oi, what now? I asked you all the questions earlier and you’re not giving me answers.”, you complained at his silence. He must have been contemplating if it’s a good idea that he should invite you to watch the match.

You waited for a few more seconds for him to reply until he finally gave in.

“Fine. Fine. You know Aoba Johsai?”

“Yes. Oh… That school is just close to my college.”, you pointed out. “Is that where the match is going to be held?”

“Yes. The game starts after classes.”, he began spilling the details. “If you really want to come, you should meet us by the front of Aoba Johsai before we go to the gym.”

“Uh-huh! Okay.”, you attentively agreed.

“You should wear something normal like you’re from our school, okay?”, he added.

“Roger! Is there anything else?”

“That’s probably just it. Call me when you get there, nee-san.”, he bade.

“Okay. I will. See ya, Tobio!”

“Bye. See you later.”

**After classes.** In front of Aoba Johsai gates.

The dial tone rang as you called Tobio over to confirm your arrival at the school he mentioned earlier. He didn’t answer you though. His phone was kept on his bag and was in silent mode.

You pulled the ends of your Aoba Johsai shirt you were wearing and patted your white jogging pants as you grew restless of your disguise as the students pass by. The students there only glanced at you once because your good looks caught their attention and they don’t usually see you around school.

_Gifted with good looks, you rarely used it to your benefit. You never rely on your looks much and you didn’t make efforts on how to make yourself more attractive even if you still can. You weren’t that much confident about it. There is no need for since you already have a boyfriend and it can also be because of you having no ability to coordinate clothing._

A bus arrived and parked at the side, you peeked whether if it was Karasuno’s. You walked towards the bus’ entrance and waited by the sides. You watched as one by one the men wearing black jacket with ‘Karasuno Volleyball Club’ written on it got out of the transportation. You waited for the familiar black haired boy to come out.

“Tobio!”, you exclaimed as you finally found him.

Everyone glanced at the girl who called Kageyama. They were flabbergasted to see that it was a pretty girl who did that and the fact that you’re calling Tobio too is shocking to them.

“Nee-san?”, there Tobio found you too.

You dashed to him excitedly, “You don’t recognize me now?”

The other Karasuno members present there were stunned at how this girl seemed to act all chummy with Kageyama.

“B-boke!”, he bluntly muttered in front of his mates. It made his teammates scowl at him but Tobio just continued. “Why are you wearing an Aoba Johsai shirt? I said wear something that looks like you’re from our school… Our school is Karasuno, not Aoba Johsai. Maybe you misunderstood?”

“I didn’t!”, you defended. “I think someone took my shirt for PE class and it got replaced with this.”

“Uhh… Kageyama… aren’t you going to introduce her to us?”, the semi-bald man scoffed interrupting your conversation.

“Oh… Right. She’s my nee-san. Not by blood though. ___ ____. She’s in college.”

“Hi! I’m actually the king’s fan!”, you sneered at the young dark-haired boy.

Kageyama gruffly slams your back with his hand.

“Aw!”

“Oi, Kageyama, you shouldn’t treat ladies like that.” The light haired man with a mole on the side of his eye scolded Tobio.

“Ya, Kageyama, you shouldn’t, especially if she’s pretty like that.”, the baldy hovers at Tobio, placing his hand on his shoulders and piercing him an evil stare.

“Sumimasen.”, the obedient Tobio retorted.

“By the way, I’m Sugawara Koushi, a third year.”, he gave you the brightest smile and he held his hand up for you.

“Oh, hi Sugawara-san!”, you delightedly shook his hand.

The baldy can’t seem to await his turn and steals the handshake. “I’m T-Tanaka Ryuunosuke! A s-second year!”

“Oi!”, Sugawara was pushed a bit to the side.

“A-ah, s-sorry… Sugawara-san”, Tanaka tried to explain as he got all flustered because of you. He was acting all fidgety and can’t let go of your hand.

“H-hi, Tanaka-san, right?”, you felt a pinch of uneasiness. You didn’t know how to react in this certain type of social situation when a guy’s like this.

In a moment, the man with thick eyebrows and round dark eyes came in to break the hand shake. “Sorry about that, ___-san. I’m Sawamura Daichi. A third year. I’m the captain of the club actually.”

“Hello! Nice to meet you captain.”, you greeted. “Is it okay if I watch the match? Of course, I’ll be cheering on your team. Any team where Tobio is in, I’m a fan of!”

“Of course! But it’s weird if you cheer for us and you’re wearing that shirt.”, Daichi pointed out.

“Oh…”, you just came to realize that. “I haven’t thought that much far ahead yet.”

You chuckled scratching the back of your head.

**The Practice Match.**

You stood on the bleachers of the gym to watch the game. There were a few Aoba Johsai students who were watching the game also. You indeed got mixed in the place. They didn’t had a clue at all that you don’t go to this school.

The whistle blows and the game finally starts. You were ecstatic at first but the game became so reckless for Karasuno because of the small orange-haired guy in Tobio’s team. You didn’t get to meet him earlier because he went to the bathroom as soon as he got off the bus.

So like that, the first set was almost finished. You haven’t seen much of Tobio’s plays yet. It was Aoba Johsai’s match point now and it was Karasuno’s turn to serve. With an ill-faith, it was that shrimpy-head’s turn to serve. You could tell that he was definitely worried about something. He was distracted and got startled by the referee’s signal. He threw the ball upwards carelessly and had hit it the wrong way. It speedily went to a straight direction and had landed on the back of Tobio’s head. Everyone was quite appalled. Some were even laughing at him. You had to admit, it was quite funny. You tried to hold in your laughter with fear the Tobio might notice you. You know that you’re gonna be dead if he caught you. You could say that you actually empathize with that shrimpy boy at this moment.

After the short break, the second set took place and it seems like shrimpy finally found his calm. The game went out better this time. You were able to see Tobio’s god-like tosses that amazed you before once more. You felt inspired seeing him do these things again. It must have been because of this shrimpy guy coping up with his drive and stirring up his potential. Finally, Tobio’s having fun again; It doesn’t show much in his stoic face but it’s obvious enough for you through his movements.

With the change in momentum, the second set ended up with Karasuno winning.

During the break, the girls beside you squealed rather annoyingly as a brunette tall guy with a slightly messy curly hair showed up and headed towards Aoba Johsai’s side of the court.

“Oikawa-san! Take care of yourself!”, the girl beside you screamed which made the brunette male turn towards your direction and waved at the girls who cheered for him.

_‘Oikawa?’,_ you heard this name before. _‘Is this… who Tobio was talking about before? His senpai who had bad attitude and didn’t actually teach him anything about volleyball instead he just learned by watching him play?’_

You hated that Oikawa person even more now that you saw him in person. To think that he’s even a narcissist.

He was probably told off by the coach to warm up first that’s why he didn’t end up playing for the match yet.

The final set has began and it was going well for Karasuno. They were on a match point and 3 points ahead of Aoba Johsai. It was the other team’s serve though. That turnip-headed boy scored the last one. Unfortunately, the brunette haired guy, Oikawa finally finished his warm up and entered the match as a pinch server. It seems a little too late. How can he save his team with Karasuno needing only a point?

You were complacent by this time that Karasuno would win but you grew agitated as this brunette got to handle the ball.

Oikawa spun the ball a few times and bounced it on the floor until he finally released the ball, throwing it up front. He ran and leaped towards were the ball is headed. You had a weird feeling burning up within you. It was definitely a feeling you recognize. You knew this feeling. It was the same feeling you felt when you first watched Tobio’s play. It was as if he was bound to do something great. It had the similar sensation but this one had an underlining attraction to it. You can’t bring yourself to deny that he looked good and it became more prominent to you when he played the ball: his features, his form, his physique, his movements, everything seemed too perfect to you at these few seconds of encounter. You finally understood why everyone would like him with his physical qualities.

**_In a matter of seconds_ ,** he managed to change your impression of him.

The ball reached its peak and is heading down, his hand touched the ball and aimed the ball towards to blonde tall guy who wasn’t able to receive it.

The ball had hit the side benches near you. You snapped and panicked at the good serve. That Oikawa guy was not just face, he was actually smart and talented. He figured out the holes of the other team as soon.

It riled up everyone on the other team as it was his turn to serve again, he threw the ball, ran and leaped once more, aiming the ball at the same guy. Once more, he failed to receive it. Now, it’s one point left and they are tied.

You heard the shrimpy guy yelling that the _‘Great King’,_ a nickname he gave to Oikawa, should aim the ball at him. He was just trying his best to support the team. Daichi, the captain, seemingly to have told the members to spread to the sides. He was expanding his reach possibly because he’s the one who’s skilled in receiving.

You wanted to motivate Karasuno too. Maybe you could do something. You also felt bad that you got impressed by that Oikawa from the other team.

‘ _You had to do something. Something that’ll boost their energy in a way.’_

Oikawa once again threw the ball up in the air for his serve to even out the scores.

The ball was in mid-air still going upwards.

‘ _Here goes.’_ you took a deep breathe.

“Karasuno Ike! Tobio! Gambare!”, you didn’t know how you gathered up courage to shout something like that in front of a few crowd.

Apparently, you weren’t able to think ahead before you cheered. The people in the gym stared at you like you did some kind of awful mistake.

…and you actually did. You were wearing an Aoba Johsai shirt and you’re cheering for another school.

_‘Huh? A fan of Tobio?’_ , the brunette haired man lost his focus for a moment upon hearing your enigmatic cheer. In that split second, he darted his looks towards you and was weirded that you were wearing an Aoba Johsai shirt but encouraging the enemy team. He ascertained it too late and ran towards the falling ball to save the already failed serve. He made his jump quickly and his hand slams the ball to a certain direction he wasn’t expecting to aim for.

You were still embarrassed by what you said but the serve got you distracted. Even if that last one looked like it was a fail, it still looked stunning to you. It was all in slow motion as you saw his orbs looking at you in a slightly panicked state. You wondered why he was staring at you. That, you didn’t understand until the ball abruptly appears in front of your face crashing harshly on the bridge of your nose.

It was the first impact. You felt your head shaken up a bit and you thought your nose had been ripped off. Good thing it wasn’t.

_‘Shit! I was being too distracted…’_

“Ouch.”, you wailed as you rubbed your hurt nose.

You overheard the girls beside you snickering at your mishap.

“Serves her right. She’s from this school and she’s cheering for the other team. She even distracted Oikawa-senpai. How inexplicable is she?”

You had too much attention spent on you today and it’s already enough that’s why you decided to just ignore them.

“___-san!”, Tanaka blubbered being touched by what you just did.

Tobio darted his look towards you with a hint of concern showing on his face, “Nee-san! Are you okay?”

“Hai.”, you held up an okay sign signaling Karasuno’s team.

“Ugh, that sneering guy!”, Tanaka muttered. “He even hits our number one fan!”

Anyway, on the bright side, Karasuno won because of this accident of yours. You were able to stop the Grand King’s serve at some point though it won’t be useful in every match, but still… you did something.

“No need to worry! Congrats on your win!”, you went down from the bleachers and approached Karasuno. You blew your cover now so there’s no point in pretending that you’re not rooting for this team.

“Ah, hehe. Thanks ___-san!”, Daichi acknowledged you.

You mingled with Karasuno’s members and got to know Hinata Shoyo, the orange haired guy who was boosting Tobio’s prospective, or could be the other way around. Or maybe it was benefiting both of them which is even better.

“___-nee-san! How can you be close to Kageyama-kun? He’s practically the worst!”, Hinata teased.

“Hinata boke!”, Kageyama briskly grabbed Hinata by his shirt as soon as he heard what he said. “Why are you talking shit about me towards my nee-san?”

You laughed. This is truly the Tobio you knew. He’s still the same.

“Now, now, Tobio, let the kid go.”, you gestured him to calm down but ended up teasing him in the end with your next remark. “He’s not wrong though.”

“Nee-san!”, he crooked his annoyed look towards you letting go of Hinata.

You giggled even more seeing Tobio all trampled up and irritated. You can see that he wants to slam your back so hard with his hand but he can’t ‘cause he’s in front of his teammates.

As you were busy bantering Tobio, Hinata pointed under your nose. “Oh, blood!”

The other members fixated their gaze at you as they heard the statement.

Something did dripped from your nose, you wiped it with your hands but it kept flowing.

“Oh shit.”, you covered your nose not to worry anyone but it was already too late. The members’ were all concerned of you. You didn’t think that the ball had hit you hard earlier considering the fact that you got a nosebleed.

“Let’s take her to the infirmary.”, Sugawara suggested as he moved towards you placing his hand on your back.

“I’m fine! It’s just a nosebleed.”, you motioned them not to as you felt Sugawara slightly pushing you to go.

“Dumbass, don’t be so stubborn!”, Tobio furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms like an over protective big brother.

“Kageyama, your words!”, Sugawara told off Tobio for cursing at the lady. You’re actually used to it, Sugawara just doesn’t know.

“Let’s go, ___-san.”, Sugawara turned back towards you and gave you gentle look.

“It’s really okay.”, you assured the gray haired man but he refused to listen to you.

“___-san, it’ll be over quickly if you’d just go to the infirmary and prove through the results that you’re okay.”, he explained politely, “If we’re sure that you’re okay, then we can all rest now and go home, right? ___-san?”

“Hai.”, you obediently agreed and he lead you to the infirmary. Tobio followed the two of you and told the members that they should just wait at the front gate of Aoba Johsai later.

“Ah, we lost!”, the spiky haired boy with protruding eyebrows mumbled with his husky voice. “I didn’t know Karasuno was that strong.”

“Yeah. Tobio-chan’s spinning his wheels on the right direction too.”, Oikawa spun the ball on the tip of his fingers.

“But Iwa-chan…”, Oikawa stopped the ball from spinning and grabbed it. “Who’s that girl earlier?”

“Who?”, Iwaizumi, the spiky haired boy, raised a brow.

“The girl I just hit.”

“I didn’t get her name. Kageyama is calling her sister though.”

“I don’t think she’s his sister. I think she’s not even in high school. She looked like a college student.”

“Eh? You were able to figure that out even if she’s wearing our school’s shirt?”

“It was a disguise. She probably knew that there was a match. Maybe she knew from Tobio-chan.”, Oikawa elaborated. “I haven’t seen her here before. I mean, I would know because almost all the girls in this school try to approach me.”

Iwaizumi hastily slaps Oikawa’s back, “You seriously disgust me, Shittykawa!”

“Aw! Iwa-chan, I’m just speaking of the truth! Don’t be jealous!”, the brunette grumbled.

And with his senseless comments, he was hit again, “Oikawa, you dumbass!”

“Anyway, Iwa-chan.”, Oikawa changed his tone to a serious one. “She seemed like she was a great fan of Tobio-chan.”

“Oh, I guess. She shouted his name earlier.”

“Huh.”, Oikawa raised his hand and held his chin as if he tried to ponder of something until he finally continued, “The dictator King shouldn’t even have fans. That’s just wrong.”

A loud blow echoed in the gym as Oikawa made his bold and pathetic testimony.

“Ouch! Iwa-chan, you’re so mean! You’ve hit me a lot already!”

“You’re just being a jealous.”, Iwaizumi bluntly uttered. “The fact that Kageyama’s starting to have fans like that means that he’s unquestionably gonna surpass you soon so you should get your shit together Crappykawa!”

“Alright, alright! Iwa-chan. I will!”, the brunette boy finally heeded to Iwaizumi’s words. But in a flash, he dashed off outside the gym as if he remembered something he had to do.

“Oi, Oikawa, where are you gojng?”, Iwaizumi tried to catch him but he was already by the exit.

“Just a sec!”

At last, your check up in the infirmary was finished and you were absolutely okay. It was time to go home. You, Sugawara and Kageyama met up with everyone by the front gate of the school. You guaranteed everyone that you’re okay first so that they won’t bother to ask you anymore.

As you and the guys walked out of Aoba Johsai’s school premises, the captain, Daichi, explained that if they were in an all-out match, their receives would have pretty much failed and they would definitely lose to Aoba Johsai.

As the talk continued, the captain was abruptly interjected by someone leaning on the front gates of the school.

“Ah… spoken like a true captain. You know your stuff.”, Oikawa uttered with his arms crossed leaning against the front gate of the school and gave a cold arrogant glance at the members which was pretty much intended to intimidate them.

“The Grand King makes his entrance!”, Hinata raised his arms posing in a fighting stance.

“You got a problem, dude?”

“What do you want?”

“Wanna fight, huh?”

Tanaka and Shoyo simultaneously reacted aggressively towards the brunette.

“Don’t be so hostile!”, he stood upright and gestured them to take it lightly.

He complimented Hinata about his quick earlier and pointed out the team’s weakness. He warned them about the next game that they should be prepared because they would improve their plays. He appeared so high-handed and so unkind. He even claimed to want to pulverize his junior, Tobio.

You can feel your irritation towards Oikawa creeping up but he swiftly intervenes as he loomed towards you, calling your name.

“___-chan, right?”

“Hai.”, you nodded quite surprised. ‘ _How did he know my name? And –chan?’_

He actually knew your name. He paid attention earlier. He just lied to Iwaizumi because he was trying to obtain more information.

You don’t feel comfortable by the way he called you but you didn’t feel the need to explain to him your situation though: that you were actually older than him and that he’s not supposed to address you like that. Him knowing that kind of information is not necessary.

“Gomen about earlier! It was my bad! I lost my focus when you cheered on Tobio-chan.”, he touched the back of his head and combed his hair slightly as if he’s trying to look charming. “That’s too bad. The game ended that way. You should’ve seen me play more! _Then you would have gotten to know that I’m better than my junior._ ” You heard him lower his voice at the last sentence he made.

‘ _Junior? Is he talking about Tobio?’_

“Ah, it’s okay! Sorry, I couldn’t dodge it.”, you humbly responded.

“Now, now, it was an accident, ___-chan. No need to be sorry. There’s no way you could’ve avoided it. You didn’t saw it, right?”

 _‘Is he… Does he know… I saw him… looking at me in a split second. I didn’t… actually… expected the ball to hit me.,, I didn’t actually see the ball because I was distracted...’,_ you gawked at the brunette.

“Yes. Well, yeah. You’re right.”, you were getting uncomfortable. He appeared to be provoking you in some way. His words doesn’t seem to honest at all for you. You’re not sure if he’s being sarcastic or not. It felt like there was something else to his words.

“Well then… see you again, ___-chan!”, ha gave you a gleeful smile and turned away waving his hand. He gave one final look at you and winked after his last words, “I think I’ll be seeing you again in the Inter high… as my avid supporter by then.”

You were kind of grossed out and charmed at the same time by his last gesture. He was starting to confuse you, ' _Why is he… Does he want me to be his fan? Is he that hungry for popularity?…'_

 _'I guess…',_ you stopped on you tracks. _'His personality seems to be like that... or maybe not? I’m not sure yet. If it is, is that how pathetic he is? A narcissistic top volleyball player with no silver lining to it? That doesn’t seem like a Grand King at all.'_

 _'Why did I even get attracted to him just serving a few earlier? Wait… what… Did I just think that I got **attracted** to him?' _You shrugged. _'Eek… Thinking of that gives me goosebumps.’_

 _‘Cross it out. Cross it out.’_ , you told yourself.

You couldn’t possibly fall at first sight. You have your life rules that you follow strictly to live a good and happy life; and falling for the looks, physical appearance is a big no for you. That’s just wrong. That’s not how you do things.

“Oi, Nee-san!”, Tobio tapped your shoulder breaking your train of thoughts. “You’re not listening to me.”

“Uh… yeah.”, you were dumbfounded. “What were you saying?”

“I said don’t mind him. He’s used to razzing people all the time.”, Tobio explained once more. “I already warned you, right? He really has that bad attitude.”

You just gave him an affirmation, not fully understanding what he said and continued back to what you were thinking a while ago.

‘ _This isn’t attraction… It’s just that you rarely meet people like this and this one caught your attention. That’s all.’_


	2. Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as the first encounter, the moment you came again to watch their game, he never wasted an opportunity to try and steal you from being Tobio's loyal fan. He will go through depths just to get what he is aiming for and do the most unexpected things.

Just because that's not how you do things, it doesn't mean that you **can't** do things that way. You don’t but you can.

**Interhigh** **.** Aoba Johsai

Karasuno's match just finished and you didn't want to go home just yet. You passed by the court where Aoba Johsai was about to play a match. You were curious to see how they enhanced their plays by this time. Maybe you can watch them and even gather information for Karasuno's benefit.

The teams started their practice hits and throws. The members were called one by one. You were distracted once more as you watch the narcissistic brunette, Oikawa toss everyone the ball one at a time. When it was his turn to hit the ball, he sneaked a glance at you. He appeared to know that you were there, watching their game because he was able to pinpoint your exact location with his glance.

Iwaizumi tossed to him and he slammed the ball down to the other side of the court.

When the roll call for both teams was done, the game was signaled to start.

The game was going well for Aoba Johsai. They are definitely living up to their title as one of the powerhouse schools in volleyball. The team unquestionably improved and with Oikawa as their setter, their plays instantly comes to a whole new level. He was great at bringing out the best of everyone in his team. His talent is definitely something to be recognized and acknowledged just like Tobio mentioned.

As the last set neared to an end, Oikawa managed to make his serves flawlessly during the match and now they are at a match point. The brunette turned to look at your direction and threw the ball upfront. He ran towards it and was obviously going for another one of his unfaltering jump serves. He leaped and smashed the ball. By that final release, he had his eyes pierced on you as his feet landed back on the ground. You can see how focused he was at you. You didn't understand. You knitted your eyebrows at him and he returned you a grin as a reaction to what you just did. It felt like there was a scheme and there was.

_It was the ball._

The ball finally appeared in your sight. You knew this time that it's going towards your direction but you were flustered by Oikawa staring you down, observing you as if you were an experiment.

_'What am I supposed to do? Why are you…-'_

Unable to react, the loud and harsh blow comes hitting your forehead knocking you down to the ground unconscious right away.

“Shittykawa!”, Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a glare. He knew as soon that Oikawa might have done this on purpose.

“Gomen! Gomen!”, Oikawa scorned and put up a fretful facade afterwards. “Can I go help that girl first?”

Iwaizumi peeped at the poor unconscious girl first and saw that the people near you at the gym helping you up by now.

Iwaizumi can’t do anything but ‘tch’ed at the awful person. “Finish the game first, Crappykawa! Whatever it is you’re planning to do!”

“Okay, Iwa-chan.”, Oikawa nodded returning his focus on the game.

The people who carried you made sure to bring you to the infirmary and the game continued on.

Iwaizumi didn’t understand why Oikawa had to be like this at times. How did he even put up with this kind of person for years? Is he getting worse now?

“I didn’t know you’d actually hurt a girl like that, Trashykawa. You really like to prove that you are a trash, don’t you?”, Iwaizumi commented as they got back on their places in the court getting ready for the other team’s serve.

“Iwa-chan, that was an accident.”, Oikawa moped. “Why would I plan something like that to an innocent girl? I’m not like that you know! I love all the ladies!”

“Cut the crap already, Shittykawa! This is the second time. You didn’t seem to act like you made a mistake even.”, Iwaizumi grunted at the brunette. “You just wasted a point!”

“Iwa-chan… You’re so good!”, Oikawa jested raising a thumbs up at him. “Didn’t think you’d be able to catch up this fast, Iwa-chan!”

“Focus on the game, you idiot!”, a punitive slam in the head was given to the brunette.

“Aw, that hurt!”

**Infirmary**

You regained your consciousness after an hour. You found yourself lying on the infirmary bed. A familiar black haired boy was beside you: Tobio came to tend to you since he was in the area. Your boyfriend Mori was called but wasn’t able to come to you because he had his classes.

“Nee-san...”, there was a hint of annoyance in his voice. “What happened this time?”

“I got hit by...”, you hesitated to speak of his name. “...the Grand King’s jump serve again.”

“Again?! ___, boke!”, Tobio furrowed his eyebrows. “The first time is okay but if you get hit by the second time, that means you're stupid.”

“Oi, is it my fault that my reflexes aren't quick?”, you whined.

“…wait…”, he eyed you for what you said. “Your reflexes **are** quick...”

“...”

You just came to remember how your reflexes functioned. They were indeed fast reacting when you tried playing volleyball with Tobio before. You were able to dodge things quickly if you had to, or catch them if you could but this time, why did you stammer?

“My, my, Tobio-chan.”, a familiar voice filled the room as the door was opened interrupting your talk with Tobio. “You're here to comfort your fan?”

“O-Oikawa-san!”, Tobio bowed his head, politely greeting his senpai. “If you please, don't try to aim at my nee-san. Who knows, you might shake her head or something. You'll never know when it can turn to something serious.”

_‘So that’s how much you’re concerned of her, Tobio-chan. Interesting.’_ , Oikawa made a faint smile. _’How close are the two of you?’_

“Huh? It's an accident, Tobio-chan! It's not like I'm always on edge. I make mistakes too, a lot, during games...”, he reasoned out. “...but of course, I'll make sure to lessen those mistakes once I'm in a match with you. I can't just let you go easily, right?”

“Hai. I won't go easy on you too on the match tomorrow, Oikawa-san.”, Tobio declared.

“Ne, ne… but Tobio-chan, can I talk to your fan for a bit?”, he signaled Tobio to go outside.

“Hai!”, he promptly agreed and went out.

Oikawa waited for Tobio to leave until he fully makes his entrance in the room. He was holding something. You sat upright on the bed trying to peek on what's inside the basket.

“Sorry about earlier, ___-chan.”, he placed the basket full of fruits he was carrying at the table beside you so that you can see his gifts better.

“That's… for me?”, your eyes gleamed at the sight of fresh fruits.

“Of course, ___-chan. Go ahead, eat.”, he gestured you to get some.

“Well… Uhm... Don't mind if I do.”, you picked up an apple in the pile of fruits and held it, showing it to him. “Thanks for these.”

“It's nothing! I have to because I did you wrong.”

“Oh… that… It's okay. It was an accident. I'm totally fine.”, you took a bite of the apple you were holding.

“No, ___, just like Tobio-chan said. Who knows what could've happened to you?”, Oikawa continued and held his chin up, raising a brow. “My serves seems to get attached to you. I wonder why? Are you using some kind of magnet?”

'Pwe.', you almost choked on the last bite that you took because of his tackiness.

“Gomen again… ___-chan.”, he patted your back. “Maybe I'm too much for you to handle that's why you settle for less.”

“W-what-? Are you talking about Tobio?”, you didn't mean to drop a name.

“Who's talking about who? Why are we talking about him when I'm the one who's here?”

“Huh…”, you raised a brow at him. “I'm… quite confused.”

“___-chan, don't be confused”, he lifted your chin drawing your face towards him. “Just focus on me.”

You quickly slapped away his hand that touched you. Why is he doing that all of a sudden? What is his motive?

“Aw, that hurt, ___-chan!”, he muttered wiping his hand that you slapped.

“Excuse me, but what are you doing?”, the tone of your voice raises up a bit.

“Now, now, don't get angry ___-chan.”

“I-I’m not angry.”, you retorted. “And stop calling me -chan, I'm older than you, you know and we're not that close.”

“I know…”

_‘He knows?’_

His lips curled as he continued, “…but the not close part, that can be arranged.”

“Is that why you gave me fruits, that you’ll be acting all friendly with me?”, you placed your unfinished apple back to the basket. “… then I refuse to take the bribe.”

“Now, that's not a very nice thing to do. You should finish what you started.”, he grimaced.

“I don't want to… anymore.”

_“Brat.”,_ the brunette mumbled something and you didn't actually understood what he said. “Hmm… but I know that you saw it ___-chan.”

“I-I... saw what?”, you felt a sudden uneasiness. You were quick at figuring things out but this question took you by surprise.

“Heh. Are you guilty of something?”, he sneered. _‘Are you one of those quick-witted persons?’_

”What? Is there something to be guilty about?”, you hastily got your composure back.

_'Clever girl.'_ , he crossed his arms. “Well, I know what I saw and I'm sure of it.”

“I don't understand what you're talking about?”, you lied. You knew what he was talking about.

“Eh…”, Oikawa took the apple with a bite on it on the basket. “You're kind of a masochist, eh? Are you being distracted by me, ___-chan?”

Oikawa decided to become more straightforward with you. He threw the apple upwards and caught it. He repeated this play of his with the bitten fruit.

“So… it comes to show that you did it on purpose?”, you didn’t hesitate to ask him like he did with you.

“So you admit to being distracted?”, just like that, he threw another one on you.

“No. Maybe you are the one. Why would you waste time on me doing an experiment like that?”

“Experiment?… You catch up pretty fast, ___-chan.” he smirked to himself as if he was beat. He faced his back to you and you saw him tilt his head upwards as if he was contemplating.

“But...”, he might have remembered something important.

“But?”, you grew curious.

“Think fast!”, he then shifts and tosses the apple in his hand to you. It was quick but you were able to catch it perfectly with both of your hands.

His lips bent to an evil looking one. “So you **do** catch up pretty fast and you **do** **have a good reflex.”**

_'Well… shit. He heard that earlier while I was talking with Tobio?'_ , it looks like you've been caught by something you yourself don't even understand yet.

“It was nice knowing you, ___-chan.”, the brunette giggled.

You passed him a befuddled look. Your mind was filled with questions about this guy. Questions like ‘Why is he doing this to you?’, ‘What is his motive?’, ‘What does this guy want?’

It was creeping up on you. Something was. It must be your dislike towards insincere people. And to you, this guy had something up in his sleeve between his silly remarks.

“Oops. Look at the time.”, Oikawa said pointing at the wall clock. “Iwa-chan would be looking for me.”

“…Okay.”, you stammered.

He gazed at you indifferently. _‘Are you intimidated now, ___-chan?’_

What are you even supposed to say when you don’t understand things and he caught you? Silence could be a better option for the mean time.

“Ja ne, ___-chan.”, he bade you good bye. “You should finish that apple also. Don't waste it.”

_'Huh…’,_ you gazed at the apple you were holding and heard the door closed as the brunette left the room. ‘ _Baka, you played with this apple earlier. It's gotten dirty. Why would I still eat it?’_

**Next Day: Interhigh.** Aoba Johsai vs Karasuno

This was the awaited rematch and it was finally staged this time. You got to the gym earlier than expected. You sauntered the halls and you saw Oikawa with Iwaizumi about to walk pass by you. Your impulse made you hide from him as soon as if you did some kind of mistake on him. You stopped by the side and faced the wall like an idiot. It wasn't a huge hall so hiding would not be as effective unless you ran away, but running away attracts attention more and you would rather not resort to that.

“___-chan! Right on time!”, Oikawa greeted you and he seemed to be holding something. “About yesterday, I'm really sorry.”

“Oh, hi! I said it's fine.”, you pretended to be stern even if just a few minutes ago, you were flustered like an idiot.

“I have another present for you.”, Oikawa held up what he was carrying, it was a black helmet dashed with mint green lines as its design.

You were reminded something of these colors, you instinctively gazed down and saw Oikawa's shoes. The helmet was of the same color.

Oikawa noticed you were out of it and not paying attention to him, “___-chan, where are you looking?”

He waved his hand at your face. You snapped looking up at him. He raised a brow at you.

“Ahh…”, you tried to make out something. “…so you're planning to do it on purpose again?”

Your mind was blank for a moment and that was all you could think of: that he might hit you again since he’s already giving you something to protect yourself with.

“What are you talking about ___-chan?”, Oikawa coolly denied. “It's like an apology gift. You know, ain't I thoughtful for giving you a helmet?”

The brunette winked at you even with hand gestures pointing at you which made you shiver.

Iwaizumi beside him just sighed at the obnoxious boy.

“Uhmm…. You didn't have to do that. It's okay. Thanks anyway.” you turned on your heels about to leave but Oikawa grabbed your arm.

“Oi ___-chan, take this.”

“I don't want to.”, you immediately refused shaking your arm abruptly to remove his grip on you.

“She's the girl who fainted yesterday right? She has some nerve rejecting Oikawa like that when he’s even apologizing to her.”, the girls near the area spoke of you.

_'Uhh. His fans just had to see that.’_ , you inhaled trying to stay calm. _‘Don't let him get to you, ___.'_

“Oi! The match is about to start.”, Oikawa hastily pulled you back towards him and he wore the helmet on your head.

“There you go!”, he cheered.

“Kyaa- Oikawa-san is so sweet!”, his fans cheered and of course, the Grand King appraised his subjects who are blinded by him.

“Just ignore Shittykawa. He might have a problem with his attitude.”, the spiky haired boy, Iwaizumi whispered the advice to you.

You chuckled at him. He must have been right about that.

The brunette darted back his gaze at the two of you. He moved his hand on his waist. “Oi, Iwa-chan, did you tell her something? Why is she smiling like that?”

You quickly reverted your smile as you heard him.

“Nothing you need to know of Shittykawa.”, Iwaizumi replied.

“Hmmm…”, Oikawa stirred closer towards you and his hand landed on top of the helmet you were wearing. “Anyway, it looks good on you!”

You don’t know if it’s an insult of something but you felt something burning up inside you. You’re not sure if it’s a positive or a negative feeling.

He positioned his hand on your shoulder. He looked you in the eye.

_'You're really unfair, you little brat.',_ the brunette's expression changed to serious one. _'You're supposed to be head over heels over me but you're not. Ahh, you're quite thrilling. What do you see in Tobio? You should be cheering for me.'_

“I'll be expecting you to cheer on me, not on Tobio, ___-chan.”, he put on a puppy-dog face as if he was pleading. “Also, dodge the ball next time, or maybe catch it if you can. You have good reflexes anyway.”

Oikawa removed his hand and leaves you along with Iwaizumi. He might have just threatened you in a way. He was starting to give you goosebumps all over your body.

Throughout the whole game, Oikawa’s gift was seated on your lap. You didn’t want to use it at all. It gave you chills at the times he shot glances at you while the match occurred. You were afraid that anytime, he might do a ‘miss’ serve to hit you and you weren’t even wearing the helmet.

The match between Karasuno and Aoba Johsai reached the final set. You can see how focused everyone were. The points reached deuce and the game seems unending until the final call where Karasuno did Hinata’s quick that had been blocked and predicted ahead by Oikawa in the end.

It was a definite loss for Karasuno. It was a great game but it was painful. They did their best. They gave it all that they had but they still lost.

You went down from the bleachers and headed to Karasuno’s team.

Everyone was quiet and all you could say to them was the cliché words, “Cheer up.”, “It’s okay.”, “It was a great game.”

Tobio however, blamed himself for being easily read by Oikawa in the end.

“Tobio… it wasn’t your fault. It’s just that… the other team is stronger.”, you said placing your hand on his back.

“…”, Tobio balled up his fists and clenched his teeth. He wanted to get mad at his own self but you were right. They gave it their best after all. What could have been done?

“Just remember this game… Tobio.”, you pulled Tobio towards you wrapped your arms around him, your one hand on the back of his head.

Tobio buried his face on your shoulders as he could not stop the tears from falling anymore.

“This lost… You can turn this into something you would gain.”

“Hai.”, Tobio nodded as he continued to sob. You can feel the tear drops damp on your clothing as it piled up.

The embrace lasted for a few minutes until he finally let go.

“S-sorry.”, Tobio was guilty for wetting your clothes by his tears.

“It’s okay. It’ll dry up soon.”, you gestured him. “Anyway, your team is waiting. You should go.”

“You sure you’re gonna be okay here?”, Tobio assured as he rubbed his drenched eyes.

You nodded to him in response.

“Okay, bye, nee-san. Thanks!”, he bade.

You were left alone because Tobio had something to do with his teammates. They didn’t want to watch the other matches because of grief. They didn’t have the leisure to do that.

You took out your phone from your bag and unlocked it. There was 1 message from your boyfriend and it flashed on the screen.

_Classes finished up soon. Finally, we can go somewhere. :) Gotta make up for not taking care of you yesterday. Kageyama might steal you away from me. Jeez, that kid. : > – **Mori**_

****

You tried to stifle your smile but you couldn't. You quickly typed in your reply to him.

_Hahahaha. He might. Jk! You know he's way much younger. He's like my little brother. :) Oh… but can you pick me up? Tobio's match just ended. I'm still where the Interhigh matches are held. – **you**_

You pressed send and waited for his response. A message flashed on the screen after a few seconds.

_Yeah. Yeah. Hahaha. ^^_

_Sure, I'll pick you up. :) I’ll be there in a few. – **Mori**_

****

**** _Okay. Text me when you’re here already. :) – **you**_

After typing in the reply, you kept your phone back in your bag. You decided to stand by the entrance and wait for your boyfriend there. It will hardly take a few minutes until he arrives but you were patient anyway.

You went to use the restroom in a bit before you anticipate Mori’s arrival. You just got out of the comfort room and was about to head back to the main entrance but someone called you from behind.

“Ahh… It’s my dear ___-chan.”

With the term he used with your name, you already knew who it was. You groaned as you turned towards him.

“Oh… It’s you…”

“Hmm… I’m quite disappointed in you.”, Oikawa pouted. “You still cheered for Karasuno. I saw you, ___-chan.”

“…”

He clicked his tongue 3 times and continued, “Now, you end up being depressed. If you just cheered for me, then it won't be like that.”

“It’s actually okay. We’ll get through it.”, you acted determined. “They will... On the next, they’re definitely not gonna lose.”

“Do you like being depressed when you could just side on with the winning team easily?”, Oikawa positioned his hand on his hips and raised a brow. “It’s just a matter of choice, ___-chan.”,

“But… it’s not just like that…”, you refused to agree with him.

“Is that how much you are devoted to Tobio?”, he ingenuously spoke. “That you’d be depressed for him like a loyal dog.”

_'Why do you keep on bringing Tobio up in our conversation?',_ it made you wonder why. Is it related to his ulterior motive?

“I-I’m not a dog.”, you responded.

“You are. You can just stop following him, you know and follow me instead.”, he was getting all pushy as if he was desperate.

His eyes were determined on doing something, _‘I’m gonna force take you away.’_

“W-why are you pushing this?”, you asked confused of his bold suggestion.

“Because…”, he paused. “I’m better than him in many ways and you… you deserve someone better.”

Oikawa appeared to be waiting for a change in you. _‘I am better so you should… choose me and let the poor brat break.’_

_‘I deserve someone better?...’,_ your chest started heaving at his words. You can feel the temperature rising up.

“You really do deserve someone better.”, he repeated once more. _‘Take it. Take the bait.’_

 _'What do you really want?',_ you began getting frustrated as to why he's doing this. You felt your chest contracting like the same attack you've had before. _'Why are you pressuring me on something I don't understand?'_

“How can you say that when you barely know me?… And Tobio?”, you pressed your hand on your chest trying to calm yourself on your own.

“What, do you know Tobio that much?”, he mumbled. “Then you should’ve hated him by now then. Why are you even wasting your time comforting him like that earlier? Didn’t think you would actually hold someone like him.”

“You saw that? Well… never mind that.”, you nerves became jittery but you tried to compose yourself. “Maybe… you're wrong. I know Tobio that much... His honesty and sincerity is enough for me.”

“So I’m not sincere enough and honest for you?”, he raised a brow at you.

“Y-yes. I guess.”, you hesitated to answer frankly.

_‘Why are you turning this around?’,_ he abruptly grabbed on your wrist. “How did you say so?”

_'If I had to say…',_ you tried to remove his grip on you as panic emerged towards you along with your fast pacing heartbeat and breathing.

“I don’t know...”, you spouted. “You… seem unclear to me most of the time. Like right now. Are you… faking things? Are you… hiding something? Do you have some kind of ulterior motive?”

The brunette's eyes widened. _‘You brat, are you a good observer like me? Why are you trapping me in my own game?’_

“Hah!”, Oikawa laughed out loud. He faced down with his grasp still on your wrist. You began to feel the stop in your blood flow as his grip on you tightened.

_‘You’re amazing. Why are you pointing out who I am? This wasn’t supposed to be about me. Well, sort of about me. But this is about me, stealing you away from Tobio. Not you, the stupid little brat you are, ending up figuring me out.’’_

“Are you okay?”, regardless of your breath hitching up, you turned your concern on him and lightly tapped on his shoulders.

He finally released your hand. It left a red mark on your wrist but you didn’t mind. He glanced up to you at your concerned gesture. _'Don't look down on me, you brat. I’ll get back on you. Whatever the process is.’_

He pursed his lips and gently touched his brown locks. There was a swift change in his aura.

“__-chan, all this talk is getting a little boring, don't you think?”, he strode towards you giving you an endearing look. “There's something else I'm disappointed with you about.”

You stepped back as he moved bit by bit. He closed in on you until your back touched the wall and you involuntarily raised your hand to halt him. “W-wait. You’re too close.”

“Why didn't you wear my gift?”, Oikawa continued with his engaging eyes on you. “What would happen if I missed a serve again and it hit you? I can't just let anything happen to you.”

“D-don't miss then… instead of giving me gifts like that.”, you panted. “Also, I can protect myself, you don’t need to be concerned. As… far as I know, you're the one who's threatening my safety.”

“I am?”, his face was all smug as he pointed to himself.

“Yes.”, you were quite blunt.

“___-chan, why would I threaten your safety?”, he scowled. “I’m honest and sincere when I said you deserve someone better.”

“Ahm… A… no.”, you gasped as it was getting harder for you to breathe. You felt like your heart was gonna pop and you couldn't make out words anymore. You wanted to tell him that you might be _sick_ but you didn't want to concern him.

_‘This is my last move: our last play but you’re kind of fun. It’s thrilling that you got me in this game of mine.’,_ the brunette examined you as you get all fidgety as he shifted closer. _'But you're still a girl too…'_

He thought your fast breathing was just because you were flustered of his movements. He didn't paid attention it and continued on.

You pressed your hand on his chest trying to push him but with his physical strength, he did not let himself to be driven away.

“W-what are you trying to do?”, you wheezed still pursuing on making him move farther from you.

_'I'm cheating my way out. '_ , he loomed closer to your side and muttered words to your ear, “I'm definitely better, ___-chan. I assure you.”

You shuddered at the warm blow you felt on your ears. You could already hear the thumping sound your heart makes. You didn't know anymore if it was an attack or if it was something else.

Oikawa slightly shifted his position, moving his face away from your ears and now in front of yours. His hand snuck on your waist and the other one held to the back of your neck.

You tried to bend your way out but he got you cornered by the wall. His eyes caught a glimpse down to your lips and you saw it. He leaned his face closer and in a second, his lips clashed onto yours.

You felt warmth and the attack you were having earlier seemed to have been gone. Your breathing was back to normal again. It was calm and you had let yourself be deluded in this moment. Your hand stopped itself from pushing the man in front of you away. Maybe you really wanted him against you after all. You involuntarily closed your eyes and drowned yourself in the kiss.

It has been a matter of seconds when it came to your mind who you were kissing. You opened your eyes and forcefully pushed him away through adrenaline rush. You succeeded and he let you go this time.

“W-what did you do!”, you became disconcerted. What just happened was a mistake.

“I gave you my sincere gift, ___-chan.”, he was back to his gleeful silly self as if nothing big just happened.

“S-sincere… ehh… but… no. Ahh…”, you scratched your head violently getting all weary. It didn't matter whether he was sincere. The problem was you have someone else and this guy just goes his way doing things to you. It wasn't clear before but now that the kiss happened, you confirmed something you had towards him. It was more of a positive feeling after all.

“Are you having second thoughts now, ___-chan?”, the brunette tilted his head a bit giving you a stare you are uncertain of. You couldn't tell if he's being serious or teasing you again.

“Ehh… Uhm… No! I have to go.”, you brushed him off and sprinted away taking your chance to leave.

“___-chan, I hope you know now how better I am.”, he exclaimed as you move farther from him. He had done everything he could at the last moment.

_'What are you doing, ___?!?”,_ you slapped your lips a few times as you ran. You didn’t even dared to look back at the brunette who apparently harassed you in a way. You couldn't deny to yourself that you got yourself lost in the moment back there and you actually turned to like the kiss. Liking it was the problem. Why did you let him even if it's only a few seconds? Letting him only means one thing.

You continued slapping your face punishing yourself from the mistake that you made.

“Hey!”, a voice you knew called, stopping your tracks. It was a voice you liked for a long time. Someone you ran to every time you had problems to deal with. Someone who's always been there.

You instinctively faced towards where you heard the familiar voice coming from. There he was, the one you had always loved, Mori.

“Oh hey!”, you flashed him a joyous smile. “How long have you been here?”

“Just a few minutes.”, he returned you a stifled smile. He had always been that timid and not too expressive but you knew he's at bliss seeing you too likewise.

“I've been calling you.”, he nagged to you as soon. “How many times do I have to tell you that you should not keep your phone silent all the time?”

You laughed at the boy who flooded you with lectures like this most of the time. He never really changed and that’s what you liked about him. You could just get used to the same thing over and over again and stay in love with it for long.

“Gomen. I just went to the bathroom.”, you spoke and touched the back of your neck.

This action of yours reminded you of what happened a few minutes ago. _His hand on the back of your neck, on your waist and his lips on yours._ You felt the guilt slumped on you. You tried to act normal as if nothing happened to Mori the whole evening you were together.

But how long is long? If something is never changing, will it ever be exciting?

In life, change is necessary. Change is the only thing that is permanent in this world.


	3. Choice

**The Butterfly Effect:** Once you end up in a certain path, you’re unable to go back and unexpected outcomes just kept happening after another. Things become unavoidable and there’s no reset once the decisions are made because this isn’t just a game.

**3 years ago.**

You studied in Shiratorizawa Academy High School. You were a smart and a diligent student as to why you ended up in a good school. You were pretty plain in spite having good looks. You don't like to go around flaunting it too much because you just wanted a simple 'gray' life. You don't even want others acting all nice to you, pleasing you just because of your physical qualities. You didn't want to get involved in such shallow relationships.

**Choice: ‘Gray’ life**

You didn't like to mingle with a lot of people. To you, most of them seem to talk and brag a lot, not even caring to listen and you, as someone who doesn't talk a lot, you always listened to other people's rattles not getting anything back. You didn't feel the need to tell something about yourself because once you tried to talk, they don't pay attention at all and in the end. Your words will just end up forgotten. It was infuriating for you but you didn't want to waste your time caring about those who ignored you. If they don't want to listen to you, then don't. You won't have to listen to them too.

And like this, the world becomes smaller for you. You made more acquaintances than friends. You may act friendly when they approach you but it’s just you being considerate of their efforts. After that, all connections are cut if not for school related stuffs to talk about. You had made a few friends you can count but at least it was a tight-knit rather than having many but superficial.

**Choice: Less friends**

Unexpectedly, there was someone that piqued your interest. His name was **Arinaga Mori** , a year higher than you. He was a decent guy but he was someone who wouldn't turn his head for you. He seemed aloof to you like you how you were with everyone else. He did not care for your looks or your intelligence at all. He was just quiet and timid in his own little ways with a few group of friends. It intrigued you that you ended up approaching him first and approaching some stranger first is something you haven’t done a lot recently.

**Choice: Approach him**

_Hi! – **you**_

****

You sent him a message. You got his number from a friend. You were just bored and you got reminded of this guy.

_Hi. And you are? – **Mori**_

****

___ ____ - **_you_**

****

_Ohh… Ah I know you. You’re that first year, right? – **Mori**_

****

At least he knew you.

****

_Yes - **you**_

It took a few minutes before he replied.

_Uhm… Do you know this girl, Suna? - **Mori**_

With the name he dropped, you already figured something about him. He slipped.

_Ohh… you like her? – **you**_

_I didn't say anything like that! – **Mori**_

_Ohh… so you do. It's obvious. Lol._

_You wouldn't suddenly ask me of her if you did not. – **you**_

_Oh… I didn't realize that! Nice…_

_You must have been figuring people out easily and faster than anyone. – **Mori**_

****

It's true. You were an observant and you had your knowledge on human behavior that tells you what they really meant. It must have been a skill to have that kind of awareness.

When people slip up in their actions, you could easily tell them out. Since these rules are too familiar to you, you knew when to use it for yourself as well. You used it to your advantage. You didn't think you'd become a good liar at some point. You don't usually lie but only at times when you think the information is crucial to be conveyed to a certain person. You were careful with everything you did and never showed a lot about yourself. Sure, they knew a few details but what they know of was all generic. People never found you out actually. You were very good with this skill of yours. Being mysterious and secrecy became your strongest weapon. But for him, you dropped your covers unknowingly.

The more you texted him, the more you got curious of him.

_Why do you like her? – **you**_

_I don't know actually. I just turned to like everything about her. - **Mori**_

_Not because of her looks? - **you**_

_Well, she’s cute but that's just a bonus. I don't really like her because of that…_

_I sort of just did. - **Mori**_

‘ _You sort of just did… huh…’,_ his views in life had you on a hook, wanting to uncover him.

Your talks with him thrilled you. Until time came that you were comfortable enough to tell him genuine things about yourself. You never knew that you could find someone you could open up with like this. He was so open and welcoming. He attentively listened to everything you had to say. He remembered everything and you did not need to repeat anything. You weren't used to this and yet he changed you, letting you discover a side of you that you never knew until now.

You shared to him as much as he did with you.

You both talked about your fears, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. You both did your best to help each other. The point came that you both knew of each other too much and had too much trust. You two couldn't be more selfless anymore and it was a good thing that the feelings were mutual in the end.

“Is it okay if I became greedy?”, Mori uttered.

“W-what do you mean?”, you asked quite confused.

Mori stammered, “Y-you know…”

“Uhm… W-what is it…?”,, it made you nervous too. What is he saying? It must be something important.

“A… n-no.", Mori fidgeted here and there. He breathed in and out finally getting his courage to speak properly. “Maybe… you could be my girlfriend.”

It surprised you but it was what you wanted to hear from him. “Oh… Okay.”

“Okay?”, he gave you a befuddled look at how fast you agreed to this.

You gave him a care-free nod assuring him that he wasn’t mistaken, “Uh-hmm.”

“Okay.”, he was unable to stifle his smile and was relieved that you felt the same way about him.

And that was when both of you stopped being just friends.

A year passed and the problems were inevitable. Possessiveness and jealousy became a hindrance. It became a toxic relationship as you both tried to restrict each other but both of you were stubborn.

Moreover, having a pretty face, a lot of boys approached you. Some of them even had motives to steal you away but you did not think of it that way. You were too considerate. You didn't want to reject anyone who approached you kindly. At some point, Mori started fearing that he might lose you. You kept saying that it was just being friendly and that you don't want to be rude to them but he refused to agree to your opinion.

“Aren't you being too considerate? They might get you the wrong way. I'm just afraid that you're too nice and you might end up leaving me because you can't reject that other person.”, Mori complained.

“Oi, I wouldn't do that!”, you shrugged,

“What if he gets pushy towards you? What if he changed your mind? I'm sure he has motives to pursue you. It's obvious to us guys. So please, trust me.”

“But… don't you trust me?”

“I trust you. I just don't trust that guy and… maybe it's because I believe that life's a matter of choices, who you end up with in the end.”

“Matter of choices?”

“Hmm… Like how you chose to live your life simple and not to extravagant. Like how you chose carefully who to be friends with… Like how you chose me because you found me different from the rest.”

“I guess… It is like that if you put it that way.”

“So if it's a matter of choices, other things won't really matter.”

“Maybe… We just have to believe that things are lead to happen for a reason and in the end, we have no choice but to accept it and learn from it?”

“Can't we alter it? Can't we do something if we can, not to be swayed by it? Is it bad that I want to limit the possibilities of you finding someone better than me?”

“No… it's not bad. We could do that if that will make you feel better. If that's how it'll work out for us then let's do that. I'll try my best not to entertain other guys. I'll be less considerate towards them. I'll only be considerate of you. I’ll only turn my head for you.”

“If you say that, then I'll feel more complacent. Thank you.”

“Let's get through everything together.”

With your compromise, the relationship became resilient. A year passed and your world has gotten smaller. It became smaller as you decided to just focus on him, only him. You became colder towards others and you weren’t as considerate anymore to everyone. It may be too dependent on him but for your sake, it was the best decision.

Nevertheless, it helped your relationship to grow further. There are no changes but only getting used to. You two were both happy enough with this, with each other. Doubts may arise but your complete trust and honesty towards each other is enough.

“In every quarrel, both sides of the party are involved. It wouldn't turn into a fight if one of them concedes and understands in the first place, right?”, you pointed out as Mori continued acting cold to you.

“…”, Mori stayed silent.

“So what do you really want? Do you really want us to part ways?”, you spoke. “Do you really not care at all?”

With no replies, you continued with your speech.

“What is more important? That I wasted a lot of time and you're mad but I'm here now, won't you set your pride aside now that we're together? Do you not want to actually spend time with me and have fun? Is time the most important thing here?”

You felt your temper rising up.

You crossed your arms. “Then I'm sorry. Okay. Let's go home if you want to 'cause it's already late.”

You glanced at the boy not giving you response and he still looked upset. You didn’t know what to do anymore. _‘Does me being late matter more than actually spending a good time together?’_

“You have the right to be upset but how can we have fun if I already said my sorry-s are you're still acting like shit.”, tears began streaming on your cheeks. You couldn’t hold it anymore.

He finally gave up his pride for his love. He grabbed your wrist gently.

“Okay. Stop crying. I'm sorry too.”, Mori apologized.

“...”, you continued to weep not easily accepting his apology.

Mori wrapped his arms around you and assured you this time. “Let's spend time happily now. I'm sorry.”

“I'm sorry too.”, you cried.

“C'mon.”, he patted your back as you were still in his loving arms. “Stop crying now.”

“...”, you heaved and wiped your tears.

“I'll treat you something good.”, he exclaimed. 

“You will?”, you mood came to a quick change as soon as he suggested buying food.

Once people knew you well, you were pretty easy to deal with. One weakness of yours was food. You love food, any food, from exquisite ones to plain and cheap ones. Anything’s fine with you as long as it’s good. You’d definitely stoop down easily for food. That’s how you were.

However, in the second year of the relationship, Mori lead to breaking up with you because he felt threatened of some boy you supported too much. He felt vulnerable of your devotion towards that boy who you came to admire just because of him being good and sincere at his sport. It wasn’t a long break up but it made you realize how capable of being reckless you were and that was when your panic attacks instigated. Good thing, you didn’t lose hope and fought for him. You proved your sincerity with the help of that boy.

You never loved someone else. You only loved Mori. Mori was the same to you. He believed you and accepted you back along with your keenness towards the boy he got jealous of. Sure, there was still a bit of resentment on the boy from time to time but you were open and honest to Mori about everything too much that he’d never doubt you in a way that he’d leave you again.

With sheer faith, your relationship with Mori continued to bloom another year.

“Do you believe in fate?”, Mori turned to you a serious and warm gaze.

“I'm not sure. At some point I want to believe in it.”, you responded. “Since we're together, we have to think that we're fated, right?”

“Regardless of being in a relationship, I think that's just too much of being lax. Because it says that you should wait and it'll come to you. How would you know when the right one comes? You won't actually know.”, he panned his face forward, exhaling. “There's nothing to confirm it. What if now, you think I'm the one then after meeting someone to your liking at some point, you end up having doubts that maybe I'm the one, you'll say that you'll leave me then for that new guy, right?”

“I don't. But I really think you're the one.”, you smiled at him. “You should trust me in this.”

“That's not it, ___. You don't know if there's someone that will come up to you and change you for the better like I did.”

“Hmm… I don't think there would be anyone better than you.”

“You can't say that. You say that now because we're this tight but we don't know what will happen in the future.”

“The future is a scary place, I guess.“, you conceded with him. Mori wasn’t wrong. How do you know when there aren’t any signs or proof that you are fated to each other?

“I hope we'd stay like this forever. I hope I'm the one destined for you if there is such a thing.”

What both of you has now is your love for each other. There’s no other choice but to believe that you two are fated for each other.

“Well, we won't change. I won't! I'll stay like this forever.”, you bravely commented.

“Change is something inevitable you know.”, Mori stated.

“We can change for the betterment of each other?”

Mori chuckled at your unwavering positivity.

It was one your strengths, being positive towards others but when it only involved yourself, you were a pretty downer. You’d slump yourself on your own and carry all the burden to yourself. You didn’t like sharing your problems to others a lot. You’d prefer solving it yourself. In terms of emotional stuff, you’d prefer not relying on anyone. Maybe sometimes you’d slip and vent but it only happens when you’re with fed up too much or you’re with someone you trust so much, which is people like Mori.

“What if that means we have to part ways?”, Mori retorted.

“Now, now, that's not it!”, you gave him a slightly hard tap on the shoulder. “You're so negative. If it's like that then we'll try our best not to change!”

“Okay, let's try not to change.”

“Let's stay like this forever even if the world changes, us together won't.”, you swore quite boldly.

To not change, that was Mori’s and your promise.

Is there a way for things to just stay as it is?

The answer to that, that’s something for the both of you to find out.

**YOU.** Present time

“Hey, ___, why do you have a helmet? What for?”, Mori took the black helmet from you. “I think I know why…”

He giggled. “It’s for protection, right? You’re scared that you might get hit by the ball again.”

You let out a soft chuckle but frowned afterwards, “Hmp… Yep, that’s why!”

White lies. Why didn’t you tell him that it was a gift?

“Give me that!”, you tersely grabbed the helmet from him.

Mori placed his arm on your waist and pulled you closer to him. “You’re such a baby, ___”

You faked a laugh and hugged him.

You felt uneasiness creeping up in you the whole time you were with Mori.

After a few hours, Mori brought you back home to your apartment safely after the date. You opened your planner and looked for the date tomorrow. You're free tomorrow. You glanced at the things written at your planner once more. Mori doesn't have classes tomorrow too. You can go out with him again but it wasn't planned yet earlier while you were with him. There's also this game that you want to watch and it's tomorrow: it's the Interhigh finals.

Why do you want to watch it?

‘ _Tobio isn't gonna be there though.’_

You gazed at the black helmet with a mint green stripe you received.

_'I'm definitely better, ___-chan… I assure you',_ the brunette finds his way slip up on your mind.

Do you want to watch the game because of him? Why?

That kiss, did it had an effect on you?

It did. You felt the room getting warmer as you remembered it. You cupped your cheeks as your face heated up.

' _What were you thinking? ___, get your shit together.'_ You slapped your cheeks rashly and it painted a light trace of your hand.

_There are chances you take that you didn't know would lead to something unexpected._

_‘Is it bad that I want to support that Grand King?’,_ you closed your planner and let yourself fall flatly on your bed. _‘Maybe I'd take on what he's pushing me to. Maybe, I'll cheer for him.’_

 _‘He's… just like Tobio anyway.’,_ you stared at the ceiling. _‘Just like how I became his fan. It won't be bad if I became a fan of another._

You filled your mind with thoughts that comforted you even if it contradicted what you truly feel. You wanted to be right at some point and you unconsciously ended up making excuses for yourself.

He isn't like Tobio. You're not becoming a fan of him in a way like you did before. You're becoming a fan of him because of his physique and his determined act to catch your attention.

‘ _Mori will understand once I tell him. No… but the kiss…’,_ you turned yourself to the side of the bed. _‘No. That kiss was… nothing. That kiss meant nothing. I'd still want to watch him even without it. It wouldn't change my mind.’_

You were lying to yourself. That kiss made you realize everything, that you wanted something else. You were just blinded by your pride and did not want to be wrong.

_It's a matter of chances and choices to take that's why before you make a move, you have to carefully think it out first._

****

Your phone placed on the table rang at the moment and it made you jump from the bed. You walked towards the study table and looked at the screen of your phone. Mori was calling you. You quickly picked it up and answered. It was the right time. He was probably going to ask you out.

“Hello”, Mori muttered as soon as you picked up.

“Hey, about tomorrow…”, you started. “I have something else to do in case you wanted to go out.”

“Really, I was just about to ask you but okay.”, his level of enthusiasm lowered. You could tell he was a bit disappointed. “Where are you going?”

“To the Sendai City Gymnasium again… It’s the Interhigh finals.”

“Oh… Kageyama's gonna play?”

“Yes, of course. Who else am I going to watch?”, you exclaimed.

Why did you lie?

“Right. But I'm getting jealous now, why are you spending more time with him?”

“Ehh… but… it's the finals… so.”, you became agitated. You were unquestionably guilty of something. You might end up spilling out the truth if he persisted.

“It's okay. I know, I know.”, he assured. “You don't need to explain.”

Good thing, he didn't.

“You aren't jealous or anything?”, you made sure that you were coming clean.

“Yep. I'm not. Just go watch and tell me about it after.”

“Okay!”, you got yourself back up. He didn’t doubt you at all.

“Well… then… good night.”, he bade.

“Good night. Love you!”

“Love you too.”

As soon as the call finished, you were back to contemplating again.

‘ _I'm not doing anything wrong.’,_ you said throwing yourself back on the bed as you held on your phone. _‘I'm just going to watch a volleyball game and this time, I just found someone else to support instead of Tobio. Mori wouldn't mind that. Even if he did know of it someday, you could just play it safe so that no one would get hurt.’_

 _‘Yeah, this is for the best of everyone.’_ , you were certain of your decision.

**Just like that, you made your choice.** A choice succumbing to the baseless attraction you had for that pretty facade of his.


	4. Negligence

Playing Safe isn't actually safety assured, it could also mean losing everything or not losing until you're found out. Is there really a better result? You'll just end up losing anyway, the difference is only with time. Why not do it right from the start?

**Interhigh Finals.** Sendai City Gymnasium

_‘I have nothing else to do. I should surprise her.’_ , Mori arrived early at the gymnasium. He decided to watch the game too. He looked at boards to see the teams playing the finals today

_‘Aoba Johsai vs Shiratorizawa?’_ , his fingers pointed at those words written on the piece of paper as an announcement. _‘Oh, our school is still great in volleyball as always.’_

 _‘I wonder where ___ is. She must be late as always.’_ , Mori chuckled to himself placing his finger on his chin.

He once again gazed at the paper posted on the board and remembered something. _‘Wait. Kageyama is in Aoba Johsai? Isn’t he in Karasuno?’_

The restless feeling loomed towards Mori. He began thinking of things as he dialed Kageyama’s on his phone.

_‘Now, now, ___ could just mean that she’s watching the game with Kageyama even if he’s not playing.’,_ he tried to stay calm as the dial tone rang.

Kageyama answered after a number of rings. “Hello, Mori-san, what made you call?’

“Are you going to watch the Interhigh finals today?”

“No. I have school today…. and we… lost yesterday.”

Mori froze at his response. _‘___ lied to me?’_

“Uhm… also… nee-san was of great help to me yesterday.”, Kageyama continued. “Are you with her now? Could you say thanks to her for me, Mori-san?”

In his peripheral vision, he saw someone familiar pass by as he held his phone against his ears. It was his girlfriend, ___.

_‘Phew, I made it just in time.’,_ you dashed towards the court where the finals will be held.

You carried the black helmet from yesterday.

Mori can’t help but feel doubt seeing you like this, knowing that you have been keeping something from him.

“Mori…-san?”, Kageyama interrupted Mori’s thoughts.

Mori snapped and responded, “Ahh… ahh, sure. I will tell her.”

“Thank you.”

“No worries.”

Mori hanged up and went to follow you inside the court. You found a seat and Mori picked a spot behind you where he could watch you. He didn’t want to be seen by you yet since he decided to find out first why you lied about watching Tobio in the first place.

_‘Who are you gonna watch? Our old school’s?’_ , Mori pondered as he sat and glanced at the enthusiastic girl. _‘Why are you so excited to watch the game and why did you lie?’_

 _‘Are you hiding something?’,_ Mori quivered at his thoughts. He wished that it wasn’t as bad as he was thinking. He didn’t want to doubt you.

_‘Oh, I should text Mori.’,_ you took out your phone from your bag and typed in a message.

_The game’s about to start. I hope they would win! – **you**_

****

You sent the message. Mori’s phone beeped and read it.

 _‘Who do you wish for to win, ___?’_ , Mori glanced at you and decided not to reply to you.

The referee blew the whistle and the game was signaled to start. After a few plays, the team you were supporting became obvious to Mori. It wasn’t your old school, Shiratorizawa. You were definitely cheering for the other team. You’d become agitated every time Shiratorizawa scores and thrilled when Aoba Johsai did.

Another thing stood out as you watch the game, you flinched every time it was that brown-haired setter’s turn to handle the ball. You cheered for him the most, for his serves and tosses.

“Go, go, Tooru! Push it, push it, Tooru!”, you chimed in with Aoba Johsai’s cheer. _‘As expected, the Grand King is really amazing.’_

 _‘So he’s the one.’,_ Mori was definite that he was the one you’re rooting for. It was too apparent. _‘Are you devoting yourself to someone again just like you did with Kageyama?’_

Mori assumed that maybe it was just like how you were with Kageyama before. There was one thing wrong in his situation, about Kageyama, you were completely honest with everything but now, with this brunette, you hid it to Mori. It’s not the same at all.

Mori felt his heart beat going faster. He was getting worried the more he put the puzzle pieces together.

Yes, you cheered for the brunette so much this time. There was longing in your cheers like it meant something else. Are you desperate of something?

_‘Perhaps do you find him attractive?’_ , Mori’s eyes examined you from behind, your movements, your expression. _‘Do you like that guy, ___?’_

His chest was starting to hurt. He was planning to surprise you but it doesn’t look like this will have a good ending.

You stood as you applauded when Aoba Johsai got some point over.

_‘He doesn’t look at this side though. Hmm… He doesn’t know that I’m here, I guess.’_ , you frowned and sat. _‘Too bad, he can’t see me finally cheering for him.’_

In the end, you were in despair along with Aoba Johsai’s team. Shiratorizawa still ended up winning. Oikawa hadn’t notice you at all today like he always did in the recent matches. Mori still didn’t show himself to you as everyone in the crowd were about to leave. He watched you ran down swiftly from the bleachers going somewhere. You took the helmet with you.

Mori followed you silently as you went through the crowd. You were headed towards those wearing a white with mint green print uniform, towards the Aoba Johsai players.

You stopped on your tracks as you didn’t expect things to be like this.

There was a girl, she was pretty and tall, taller than you to be specific but shorter than the brunette. She clung over Oikawa and it looked like she was comforting him because he lost the game. The brunette just held on the girl’s hand tightly and leaned his head on her shoulder as they strolled towards your direction along with his other teammates.

You involuntarily dropped the helmet you were carrying. You felt a pinch in your heart. You needed to run away but couldn’t. The brunette will see you break down like this if you don’t move. Maybe this was what he wanted all along, to watch you crumble because that was how he always had been.

_‘How could you have not known, ___?’,_ you only know realized what the brunette did to you. You let yourself be swayed by the likes of someone like him. He was cunning. He taunted you and you took the bait. You took all your chances with him and lead yourself to make the wrong choice.

_‘You’re a fool, ___!’,_ you stayed at your position still stunned at what was happening. Your aggrieved eyes still fixated on the couple. She was without a doubt his girlfriend as he didn’t shrug her off even if she was all clingy and cuddly towards him.

But why were you upset so much? You only wanted to be his fan, right?

Your chest was aching, why?

You can hear the loud thumping of your heart. It was deafening as it was telling you something.

_‘I only wanted to be his fan… right?’_ , you felt your eyes getting watery. The hurt your feeling was telling you otherwise.

You balled up your fists and tried to hold the tears as the couple approached closer to you in the middle of the crowd.

You finally understood why you were hurting even though you didn’t want to admit it. It was jealousy because you already fell for the brunette. And worst comes to worst, you lost in his game that he was able to ruin you.

You can’t do anything now. You can’t turn back but you can still do something. Why can’t you save yourself in this situation? Do you want him to see how he broke you? Do you want him to see your weakness? Why can’t you move?

Amidst all the crowd and your internal dilemma, when the brunette was only a short distance away, his eyes found you and locked eyes with you. You can see the change in his expression that he was surprised to see you there. But it was only for a second until you banished from his sight. It was as if he hadn’t seen you there at all. It made him blink twice.

You in the other hand was still out of it. It was as if you were saved from the awful situation. You saw yourself being pulled away leaving the item you dropped. The man in front of you, pulling your arm, it looked like someone you knew.

It was.

It was Mori.

“M-Mori?...”, you stammered halting him from dragging you. “Why… are you here?”

He faced you with a smile, “I decided to surprise you. You know watch the game with you but... this happened.”

The smile on his face faded at his last words.

You knew it already. You were found out.

“I-I’m sorry.”, you looked down. “I lied about watching Tobio.”

You continued to explain everything to your boyfriend. “I… got attracted to that guy… He was pushing me to do things his way and I didn’t realize that… I fell for his tactics…”

“He… even…”, you hesitated but if you were already caught, you had no reason not to tell him everything. “He… kissed me… and I let him… Then… I didn’t know… that he had a girlfriend… Ahhh-!”

You slapped your arm. You were furious with yourself, with your decisions.

“Gomen-nasai!”, you repeatedly apologized and bowed in front of Mori. There was nothing else that you can do. He caught you. The pain he’s feeling, it must be worst. Why would you put him through that when he was all nice to you? When you loved him?

“Ahh… looks like I’ve lost.”, Mori exclaimed.

“W-why?”

“You changed, ___.”

There was a change in your heart. _‘Why would I keep things from him just to go to this boy? Why did I… let myself fall for another?’_

“You should’ve just let me be seen by that boy crumble! Why did you pull me away?”, you grunted squinting your eyes to stop the tears.

“Still reckless as ever, ___.”, Mori gave you a faint smile, “You know I don't want to see you hurt like that... that's why I still saved you… but... as much as I want to save you...”

He was trying his best to hold his tears. “How can I? When the reason I'm hurt is you and you… you're hurting for a different person. You have chosen someone else...”

You glanced at him. You can see the agony in his eyes. You did the very thing that he feared would happen, that you would choose someone else over him. You broke your promise.

“I-I’m really sorry.”, you tried to grab hold of his hand but he didn’t let you.

“I’m… sorry too… but…”, he took a deep breathe trying to compose himself. “It would be best if we break up, right?”

There was nothing else you could do. This was your choice that it ended up this way. If you’d still hold on to him, it would only mean that you were selfish. You wouldn’t want that. You would want Mori to be able to move on and be happy from what awful thing that you did to him.

“H-hai!”, you reluctantly agreed to him.

“Thanks for everything, ___.”, he spoke calmly and embraced you in his arms one last time. “I learned a lot. I had tons of good memories. I hope you did too.”

The tears streamed on your cheeks hearing his loving words though this was the end. “T-thank you too… I won’t regret anything… except for this… choice.”

“No, you shouldn’t regret anything.”, he gently patted your back. “We should just think that things are lead to happen this way for a reason.”

You wailed like a child even more at his words. It was the words that you told him before. Now, he’s using it to you.

After a few minutes, Mori finally released you from the hug and handed you his handkerchief. You took the handkerchief he offered.

“Are you gonna be okay?”, Mori was still concerned of you after everything.

“Uh-huh.”, you nodded wiping your tears away.

“Well, it’s time to part ways now, ___.”, Mori spoke the words gently and calmly as he placed his hand on your shoulder. “Good bye, ___”

“G-good bye.”, you raised your frail hands to wave at him. Truthfully, you didn’t want him to go but you didn’t love him the same way again and you wanted him to be happy. This was the best resolve to what just happened.

He waved his hands at you with a gleeful smile, trying to hold things together. He turned his back on you and you watched him leave.

_____________________________________________________________________________

A phone rang in the middle of class.

“Whose phone is it?”, the teacher asked.

“Kageyama, I think it’s coming from your bag.”, the student beside Kageyama whispered.

“Oh…”, the black haired boy quickly checked on his bag and it was his phone that was making a noise. The name “Arinaga Mori” appeared on the screen. He was being called.

“If you’ll excuse me!”, Kageyama stood and walked out of the room along with his phone. He answered the call as soon.

“Mori-san, why’d you call again?”

“Could you check on ___?”

“Huh, I thought you were with her.”

“I wasn’t… anymore.”

“Anymore?”, Kageyama was getting confused.

“Just check on her please.”

“Okay… I will”

The phone call ended and Kageyama got back into class. Good thing the class ended momentarily because he was about to do Mori’s request a while ago, to check up on you.

_‘Is there something wrong with nee-san?’_ , Tobio wondered as he searched your name on the contacts of his phone. He pressed it when it appeared and he got connected with you.

“Nee-san… How are you?”

“O-oh…”, you hiccupped. “W-why are you suddenly asking how I am?”

“W-why are you like that? Y-you’re funny nee-san!”, Tobio teased.

“S-shut it! I-I’m n-not in the m-mood to j-joke!”, you blubbered.

“Oi, wait…”, the boy stopped to think. He was reminded something of your actions. “Are you crying?”

“N-no! I-I am…not!”, you denied.

“Y-you are!”, Tobio raised his voice. “What happened? Tell me.”

“I d-don’t want to…”

“…”, Tobio paused for a while. He knew you were just being stubborn but you’d end up telling him about it anyway.

“Nee-san.”, he spoke in a serious tone.

“A-alright…”, you huffed. “I-I will… Mori… just… b-broke up with me.”

“What?”, Tobio was taken aback by the sudden news. “Why?”

“I-It was my f-fault… I-I lied.”, you blurted. “I f-freaking fell for that b-brunette setter!”

“B-brunette setter? O-oikawa-san?”, Tobio’s jaw dropped. How are you suddenly in love with his senpai?

“O-oops… I-I didn’t mean to tell y-you that.”, you coughed wishing you hadn’t told Tobio the guy.

“Tch. So you watched the Interhigh finals today? To watch Oikawa-san?”, the boy hissed at you. “Seriously, nee-san, why him? Why let him break your long term relationship? He’s even my rival.”

“S-sumimasen Tobio! A-also… I-I didn’t know M-Mori would f-follow me.”

“Still… you lied to Mori-san. Ahh, this was on you.”, Tobio panned his head in disapproval of what you just did.

“I-I’m so s-stupid, T-Tobio!”, you panted.

“You are, nee-san.”, he bluntly spoke. “But can’t you fix it with him? Like last time?”

“I-I w-want to… b-but that’s j-just me b-being selfish…”, you wheezed. “I-I had a changed of h-he-heart.”

“Oi, you’re way of speaking.”, Tobio didn’t think of it until now but you may be having an attack. “Oi, wait… Are you okay?”

“I-I… I-It was c-clearly my m-mistake.”, you continued to weep even harder.

“Oi, stop crying!”, Tobio wasn’t sure if telling you your sickness would help stop it. “Are you really okay?”

“O-of course, I’m n-not okay!”, you cried but you were talking about emotionally. You hadn’t took note of whether you were having an attack or not. You were overflowing with your feelings at the moment that you didn’t notice your worsening physique.

“Stop crying, y-you might…”

“…”, there was it. You felt your lungs contracting. It was too fast, your chest heaving. The loud and fast breathing could be heard from the other line. Your heart felt like it was about to explode.

“Oi, you really are! You’re already hyperventilating!”, Tobio started to panic.

“H-he-he..lp… T-Tob-bio…”, you gasped.

“W-where are you now?”, Tobio tried to calm down. Him panicking might aggravate the case.

“S-s-sen…d-dai….”, you hardly relayed the words to Tobio.

“Okay, I’ll be there. Wait for me! Try belly breathing! What the doctor told you before!”, he hanged up in a hurry to go to you.

______________________________________________________________________________

The crowd had already left the gymnasium. There was no one to tend for you. You walked ineptly looking for people. It was too much. Your heart rate was too rapid. Your mind was clouding up and you couldn’t control your nerves properly anymore. You sat on the corner and pleaded for help hoping that there was still someone at the place.

“I-It's n-not stopping.”, you gritted your teeth.

“S-some-one... h-help me.”, you felt your eyelids getting heavier as you pressed your pained chest. “S-save m-me!”

“Hey, did you hear that?”, you heard indistinct voices from another room.

“H-help!”, you voiced out once more so you could be found.

It took a few seconds and they found you, “There!”

“P-please… h-help.”, you mouthed to them.

“Miss, what's wrong with you?”, the light brown-haired guy asked. There was another guy with him that looked like a turnip. They were wearing a white jacket with a mint green stripe on it. If you were not mistake, they were from Aoba Johsai.

“H-ha... hyper... v-ven…-“, you barely made out the words.

“Hyperventilation?”, he light brown-haired male got it. “We should take her to the infirmary!”

He kneeled and grabbed your arm, placing it on his shoulder. He was helping you stand up.

“But the captain is already calling us to leave for the bus.”, the other one interrupted.

“But we can’t just leave her like this.”

“Okay.”, the turnip head finally agreed. “I’ll go tell the captain to wait a bit, Yahaba-san.

“___ nee-san! Where are you?!?”, you recognized the faded sound of that voice from a distance. You pointed towards the direction of the voice to signal the guy carrying you.

“K-ka, T-tobio!”, you puffed.

“T-tobio?”, the guy was confused whether if he should bring to where you were pointing or to the infirmary first.

“Nee-san?”, Tobio found you as he turned the corner. He stopped to catch his breath from the sprinting he did.

“K-Kageyama?”, the light brown-headed man knew him.

“Nee-san, bokeh!”, Tobio approached you, taking you away from the guy and lifted you in his arms, one held your legs and the other supported your back. “Lead us to the infirmary, Yahaba-san! Hurry!”

“H-hai!”

When something bad happens you are bound to choose from three choices. You can let it define you, let it destroy you or you can let it strengthen you. It’s your call. There’s still a better option.


	5. Change

**Hyperventilation.** Low carbon dioxide levels eventually lead to narrowing of the blood vessels that supply blood to the brain. This reduction in blood supply to the brain leads to symptoms like lightheadedness and tingling in the fingers. Severe hyperventilation can lead to loss of consciousness.

**8 months ago.** Hospital

“Is she gonna be okay?”, the black haired boy was troubled. It was the first time he encountered someone like this.

You can hear the familiar voice close to you as you regained consciousness but remained your eyes closed to eavesdrop on the conversation.

“She’s gonna be okay now. She hyperventilated a while ago.”, the doctor began. “She must have been depressed lately. Did she cry a lot just recently?”

“Yes, actually, before she had the attack.”, Tobio gazed at you pretended to sleep. “She’s been crying so hard for so long.”

“So that’s why. Her case would be worst if this continues. She might fall unconscious most of the time and that is not okay.”, the doctor warned. “Is she eating or drinking anything that could have triggered an attack? Like coffee or energy drinks?”

“She’s drinking coffee everyday. Once a day but twice at some days only when she needs it for school purposes.”

“Hm… I suggest that she should lessen the coffee then. She should try. Also avoid energy drinks even if she hasn’t tried it yet. It’s better to be safe now than sorry later.”

You opened your eyes upon hearing the statement. How can you skip on coffee? That’s impossible for you who couldn’t live without a coffee a day.

“I don’t think I could stop coffee though. It’s my morning routine.”, you didn’t hesitate to butt in on the two.

Tobio quickly reacted slamming your shoulder. “Nee-san, bokeh! You just gained consciousness. You should listen to the doctor!”

“Oi, I just woke up. Why are you hurting the patient?”, you whined rubbing on the part where the boy slammed you.

“You don’t seem a patient to me.”

“Oi!”

“Now, now, let’s not be too harsh.”, the doctor chuckled at the two of you fighting like kids.  
“Well, now that you’re awake. Try to lessen coffee and avoid energy drinks, ‘kay?”, the doctor placed her hand on your shoulder.

“Hmm, I’ll try.”

“Not try, you should do it, nee-san!”, Tobio scolded.

“Fine, fine.”, you rolled your eyes at the boy.

“She should learn to self-heal too at times when she feel that her heart rate is going too fast.”, the doctor added.

“How?”, the boy acted full of intent. He must be rash to you all the time with his words but he started caring for you ever since you showed your unparalleled support for him.

“You could try belly-breathing. It fills your lungs fully, slows your breathing rate, and helps you relax.”, the doctor assured.

“I’ll try that.”, you eagerly responded to put the boy worried about you at ease.

With your positive response, the doctor continued.

“You just have to place one hand on your belly just below the ribs. Place the other hand on your chest. Take a deep breath through your nose.”, the doctor demonstrated as she told. ”As you exhale through pursed lips, feel your hand go down. Repeat these steps 3 to 10 times.”

You tried to copy her actions and felt its slight effectivity. “Okay, doc. Looks like it’s working. Thanks!”

“Of course, it does. It will but you’re not having an attack now so you can’t say that. Let’s hope that you won’t have one anymore so that you won’t be able to use it.”

“Yes, let’s think that.”, you put on a positive attitude.

“Thank you for your help doctor.”, Tobio bowed down in thanks to the doctor.

The doctor returned a polite nod.

“Hai. But better yet, don’t sulk. Don’t get depressed. Think of positive things Ms. ___. You have your brother beside you, caring for you. You should be happy.”

**Present time.** Infirmary

Regret.

Do you really have the right to feel regret when it's already been decided once you had that change in heart?

All you had was a blurry vision of Tobio looming over you, running and yelling as he carried you. You can see he's agitated and in a panic. You wondered why.

When everything is lost, what has to be done?

You blinked. You were being taken somewhere. What happened earlier? You squinted your heavy eyes trying to remember.

_‘Ah, I had an attack.’_ , you panted. You’re still having an attack until now.

Maybe you were being taken to the infirmary. Maybe you're the reason why Tobio was in a panic.

"Nee-san! Remember to breathe!", he said his eyes peering over you.

You felt the pinch in your heart as you became light headed.

_"I'm better than him, I assure you, ___-chan."_

The memory made your eye brows twitch din frustration.

Bullshit. How are you better when he's the one here right now? It was a selfish thought. There was another person who was hurt in this choice of yours filled with greed. With greed, you gained nothing instead you lost everything.

A tear strolled on your cheeks as the pain in your chest excruciated. Your vision started to become clouded and all you can hear was your breathe hitching. Your heart beating fast, too fast as if it was going to pop. Maybe you were dying? 

Right, it may be better to die.

You have nothing now so what's there to live for?

_‘It’s better to die.’_

"Nee-san! Bokeh! Calm down! You should hang in there!"

Harsh.

But such desperate and sincere words. Do you even deserve to be spoken of such things?

You felt your eyelids getting heavier and the black haired looming over you. The faded sight of him was the last thing in your vision until you lost your consciousness.

“Nee-san!”

3 choices right? Your choice is…

**5 months later.**

_Love me right… Baby love me right. Ah-hah!_

_I just wanna make you love me! Yeah…_

You sang out loud as you jammed to your favorite song sung by the Korean boy group ‘Echo’. You lied flatly on your bed looking at the ceiling with your body slightly twisting to the beat of the funky song.

So what happened to you in the 5 months?

A lot. And you stopped for a semester.

You changed, definitely. He changed you so why not embrace the change fully? That’s what you’ve decided.

One thing about that change is that you got into K-pop. It was a new found obsession for you. You were so all over it that you even dyed your hair to copy the idol that you liked. Since you’re so good at devoting yourself to others, why not be devout on those who really screams the need for it? Why the hell not? These Korean idols are so good looking and talented, there isn’t a reason for you to not support them.

The only problem with this was that it costs an amount of money but who cares since they’re gonna make you happy and not gonna break you emotionally.

_Yeah… Got to love… Got to love me…._

_My entire universe is you!_

The song stopped with your phone vibrating for a beep. Someone messaged you. It made you stand up the bed and reach for your phone. You were quite annoyed as your jam got bothered but that changed as soon as you saw the name on the screen. Your face lit up seeing it was a message from Tobio. It has been a long time since the last time you got a text from him. The last one was 4 months ago.

_Nee-san, I hope you’re not dead. – **Tobio**_

His message made you giggle as you immediately typed in a response.

_LOL. Tobio! I’m perfectly fine if that’s what you’re asking. – **you**_

_You sure? - **Tobio**_

It made you wonder why Tobio was being so serious. You threw yourself back on the bed holding onto your phone, your back falling first.

_Yep. Hm... You don't text like that usually._

_Is there something you need? - **you**_

_Uhm... I just got back from our Tokyo away games._

_I'd like to talk about something to you. - **Tobio**_

_Hmm.. Okay. Whoa, from Tokyo? How's practice?..._

_And what is it that you want to talk about? We could meet you know._

_Oh, I'll definitely go with you as long_

_as you're gonna treat me something… - **you**_

_About practice... it's not actually going quite well._

_I'll tell everything after we meet. - **Tobio**_

_Oh... Okay, but you'll treat me right? Hm..._

_Omurice is good enough for me. - **you**_

_Nee-san, I won't be shocked later if I see you that you're fat. - **Tobio**_

Your smirked at his assumption and turned to face the side of your bed.

_Ohhh... you'll be shocked then Tobio! - **you**_

_Hmm... We'll see._

_Let's meet at this court tomorrow near Kitagawa Daichi? - **Tobio**_

_Sure. I'll be there. Wait. Don't you have practice? - **you**_

_They're currently inspecting our gym so we're off for tomorrow. - **Tobio**_

_I see. Well, looking forward to seeing you again Tobio! It's been 5 months, I missed that evil scary look of yours. Hahahaha. - **you**_

_Nee-san, you dumbass! - **Tobio**_

_I miss that too. Hahaha. Btw. I never really got to thank you in the past 5 months. So thank you. - **you**_

_: > I didn't really do anything. - **Tobio**_

_Oh you did. ^^ Well, laters Tobio, It's already late. Gotta get some beauty sleep. HAHAHAHA. - **you**_

_Beauty sleep? Ha?!?!? Who are you kidding nee-san? - **Tobio**_

_You’ll be pretty shocked tomorrow, Tobio, I'm telling you. Hahaha. - **you**_

_Hai. Hai... See you tomorrow. Goodnight. - **Tobio**_

_Hai! See ya! Good night! – **you**_

Finally, someone asked you to go somewhere after being on a break. Not having too many friends and even losing your boyfriend slash best friend was tough. You were used to being alone, but 4 months, you had to contemplate on your life by yourself that you ended up obsessing over things like K-pop, for example.

You squirmed in your bed and hugged your pillow tightly over the excitement of meeting a friend tomorrow. That friend was very special to you since he did so much for you in the last 4 months that you were in desolation. He did all that he could to bring you back up after all the trouble that had happened.

You were planning on surprising him with the results.

No, not just him.

Everyone should be ready for the surprise. It’s like a comeback that they should watch out for.

­­­­

**Next Day**

The raven-haired boy strolled and bumped into some poor kid. He glanced at him with his ever stern face and the kid perceived it differently. The kid started crying and Tobio didn’t know what to do.

"Oi, why are you making some poor kid cry?", you teased approaching him. Tobio instantly recognized the voice and turned to you.

His brows furrowed when he saw you. _‘Is that really nee-san?’_

You returned him a smile and tended to the crying kid.

"Hey there kid, don't mind it.”, you placed your hand gently on the sobbing kids shoulder.

You leaned closer to the kid and whispered, “His face is just always scary."

The kid was flushed by what you just did, being too close to him and became all timid. He stopped crying as soon and ran away from you.

Tobio however, still froze there and couldn’t believe his eyes

His nee-san.

You.

You lost weight and became more fit. You fixed your sense of style and made it even better to suit your character. You dyed your hair and had it half tied which looked modest on you. You wore a skirt that is a few inches above the knee and a white long sleeves polo top. You stood in your pair of close wedged shoes with an ankle strap. You’re even wearing light make up that is good enough for the day.

Tobio blinked twice, "N-nee-san? What happened? Y-you look so... pre-. You've changed."

Your lips curved into a boisterous one and placed your hand on your hips, "I did, embraced it thoroughly."

"A-no...”,the black haired boy stuttered in front of you. “Suge, I didn't know you could turn into that. What happened did you good."

"Hmp. Well, I had nothing to do for 5 months, I had to wait for another 1 until I can get back to school."

"Who told you to stop anyway?", Tobio retorted back to his stoic expression after being surprised by your appearance.

"Oi, I rested for my well-being. I mean, look at me.", you bragged gesturing your hands.

"Sure, skipping is a good thing.", Tobio rolled his eyes.

You crossed your arms at his sarcasm, "Oi, I rested not skipped."

"Tch, you seem okay on the outside but are you really okay now?"

"Of course, I am! I won't fret anymore.", you raised your head.

"You sure?..."

"Ye-"

"Oh, Oikawa-san?", you got cut off.

Tobio spoke of the name of the guy who caused you a lot of trouble just recently. You thought maybe he was just teasing you because he knew about it, "Don't kid me Tobio.", you weren’t going to fall for Tobio’s tricks.

But Tobio repeated once more and looked past you, "Oikawa-san, what are you doing here?"

It got you confused.

"Huh...", you looked behind you and you saw the familiar tall brunette approaching your direction. Your eyes widened at the sight.

‘ _Of all the times, you just got out and you run into him as soon. Great.’_ , you backed down, letting the two men converse and trying your best not to attract the Grand King’s attention.

"I'm watching my nephew.", the brunette’s face was all smug as he positioned his hand on his hips.

The kid beside him eagerly raised his hand presenting himself, “Hey!”

"H-hey... What about club?", Tobio asked.

"We usually have Mondays off."

"Y-you take a day off during the week? That's such a waste!"

"Resting and skipping are two different things."

"I told you Tobio. Rest is needed.", you murmured towards the black haired kid slightly nudging him on his side.

This action of yours wasn’t left unnoticed by the observant Grand King.

"Oh, who's this pretty lady?”, he tilted his head gazing at you. “Have a girlfriend now? I underestimated you Tobio-chan."

"P-pretty?. Pwe”, it made you cough. You didn't want to hear a compliment from this boy.

The brunette still stared you down. You could tell that he’s already being sly and thinking of something.

_‘Man, to think that Tobio has a girlfriend while I just got broken up. You piss me off you little brat. I won’t lose to you at anything.’_

"You don't recog... ?", Tobio however, interrupted the brunette’s train of thought.

"Tobio, he doesn't need to-.", You cut Tobio off along with a glare from giving Oikawa a hint as soon.

It was too late for you. Oikawa had already started analyzing on you.

_‘Are you someone I know?_ ’, he raised a brow. _‘Those features... There is a change in body mass and the hair… and with her clothing... Eyes, nose, lips’_

Oikawa was definitely reminded of someone when he looked at you.

_‘Are you… faking things? Are you… hiding something? Do you have some kind of ulterior motive?’_

The brunette flinched as he recollected the memory of the annoying girl that he thought he wasn’t able to fool not too long ago. The girl that had almost figured him all out.

"T-Tobio-chan fan?!?!?", he pointed his finger at you. He was quite appalled by your transformation.

"Uhh..", you scratched the back of your head, looking away not wanting to respond to this guy.

"Ohhh... Sashiburi, ___-chan!”, the cunning brunette change his expression to a wide smile and waved towards you. “You're still Tobio's fan? That's such a waste. But what's with the change up?"

"Ha?!?”, you were still irritated by the fact that he’s still ranting about you being Tobio’s fan but you shrugged him off to avoid a discussion. “You don't need to know."

"Ehh. you're still cold to me as ever, ___-chan.”, he pouted. “After everything we've been through!"

"Huh... What are you talking about?", Tobio questioned.

"You know, our k-ki", you quickly reacted covering his mouth with your hand. You predicted what he was going to say. He was about to tell on you.

"Shut up, you dumbass!"

Why were you suddenly acting like this?

You were positive that he was about to talk about that kiss that’s why you countered as soon.

It was the kiss that ruined you.

"What is he talking about?", Tobio got curious at your strange actions. You did not tell Tobio about the details though. He did not know about this.

"Oi, words! We have Takeru here.", Oikawa spoke with a muffled sound and tried to removed your hand covering his mouth.

"Oh, sorry.”, you took away your hand from the brunette and faced the kid Oikawa was talking about. “Is Takeru you're name?"

"Yes!", he enthusiastically responded.

"It's too bad that you have an awful nephew.", you snickered.

The kid giggled at your remark, "Ehh. yeah, he is awful. He doesn't even teach me how to serve."

"Takeru should learn about manners first!", the brunette scoffed.

You ignored Oikawa and continued talking to the kid, "Ehh? Don't mind him, Takeru-chan. He's the one who badly needs to learn manners."

"Oi, why are you badmouthing me in front of my nephew!”, the brunette whined but thought of a way to get back on you as soon.

“You don't want me to spill what happened do you?", he gave you a grin.

"Shut up!", you scowled at the brunette and you felt the need to do something to stop this obnoxious person. You couldn’t hide the overflowing hate you have for him anymore.

With determination in mind, you leaped towards him because of the difference in height and pulled on his hair abruptly.

It took him by surprise as he lowered his head because of your pull. "___-chan! Stop!”

You refused to listen to his grumble and pulled on the strands harder.

“Itai! You're ruining my hair! Let go!", Oikawa grunted trying to remove your grip on his hair.

"Ha?!? Isn't it already messy to begin with?.", your eyes still glinted with hatred continued to tug Oikawa’s hair even harsher. When did you ever had the confidence to do this? You wished you had done this sooner before because it definitely feels good.

"Since when did you become so hostile, __-chan! Itai!"

The brunette kept complaining but you just ignored him. He deserved this at least. This was some kind of your petty revenge to everything that has happened. He should even be thankful that this was it. It’s not like you were going to have encounters with him again after this.

Takeru, Oikawa’s nephew gazed at the two of you indifferently. “It seems you two are close, nee-chan."

This made you stop. "No, we're not!"

You removed your hand from the brunette’s. Oikawa’s relieved expression can be seen as you finally let his hair go.

"Uhm.. a-no... if I had to interrupt... Uhmm..", Tobio spoke. You turned your attention to the boy you just neglected because of the brunette.

The brunette on the other hand rapidly rejected the boy

"Nope! Stupid! You're stupid. You stupid face!", Oikawa made his silly expression raising his hand, and sticking out his tongue childishly at his junior.

"I haven't said anything yet.", Tobio retorted.

"Nope. Can't hear you. Can’t hear a thing!", the brunette continued his bratty attitude on the boy.

You were going to slap some sense at the immature brunette once more but Tobio stooped down and bowed in front of the brunette.

"Please listen to me for a second."

"Why should I have to listen to what my opponent has to say?"

"Oi, stand up, Tobio!", you uttered to Tobio but he seemed determined to hear from his senior.

"Please, Oikawa-san!"

Though Tobio continued to beg, Oikawa turned on his heel and left along with Takeru.

"He's already leaving.", as soon as you told Tobio, he ran off to chase the brunette.

"Please!", he yelled stopping in front of Oikawa going down the stairs, halting him. You caught on with the two.

“Hmm…”, since Tobio stooped down like this, Oikawa decided to give him a chance. He took out his phone handing it to his nephew.

"Takeru... Take a picture.", he ordered. "Hold it like this... And press this button."

"Don't move, Tobio.", the brunette posed in front of Tobio and held up a “V” sign, smiling.

"Yay! I'll call this Tobio-chan is no match for Oikawa-san!"

"Seriously, are you even in high school?", you scorned.

"Yeah. Tooru, you're actually happy about this picture? Lame.", Takeru added.

Oikawa twitched his eyebrows and balled but his fists wanting to hit the two of you but he stopped himself. He focused back on the black haired boy wanting to talk to him.

"Well, what do you want.", he placed his hand on this hips and brushed his hair with his other one, acting all cool. "I'm busy, you know."

"You said your girlfriend dumped you so you had free time!", Takeru spilled.

"Takeru! Shut up!"

"What? But when you came you said you didn't know what you did wrong..."

"I said Shut up!"

"I'm sure you did her wrong.", you made sure to add some to make the brunette more upset.

"Ha?!?! Why are you butting in on this, ___-chan?!"

"So, uh, what if you were close to a tournament, and uh...", Tobio held his chin and continued. "And Iwaizumi-san said he was going to try some impossible attack..."

"Hey. If you want to talk to me about something. Quit with the lame "what if" story and just tell me flat out." Oikawa grimaced tilting his head to the side.

You felt chills run down your spine as the brunette became somber.

Tobio hesitated but told him head on, "Hinata said he wants to hit our quick with his own will, even though he had been closing his eyes this whole time."

"Oh, really? That'd be pretty impressive if he could do it. Why not let him?"

"Please don't make it sound so easy!", Tobio balled up his fist. "Hinata doesn't have any technique!"

"So you told him, "Just do as I say?"" Oikawa smirked. "You sound like a dictator. Have you put any thought into it? Are you giving the shrimp the exact tosses he wants? Have you even tried to?"

Tobio began contemplating with his head down.

The brunette raised his hand pointing at the black haired boy. "If you're thinking the situation as good as it can be and you're being defensive about it, you're basically a coward."

He shot a scary intimidating glance at Tobio. "Don't get the wrong idea. The one who has leadership in an attack isn't you... It's the little shrimp."

He put his hand down. "If you can't understand that, you're just regressing back to playing the tyrant king."

Tobio stammered putting a thought on what his senior just said.

"Let's go Takeru.", it looks like Oikawa finished on what he was going to say as he passed by you and Tobio and walked down the stairs.

"Bye, nee-chan!", Takeru gave a one last look and waved.

"Bye, Takeru!", you waved back at him.

You didn’t actually understood the whole conversation but you felt that Oikawa was being sincere back there. It was a good thing but you pushed the thought off remembering how cunning and a jerk he was.

"So.. uhm... I can't actually be the one to advice you I guess. It's good that you got to talk to that guy. Did he give you any valuable input?", you asked Tobio.

"Hmmm... I'm trying to figure it out still."

"Hmm. I hope you figure it out sooner, Tobio.", you pressed your hand on his shoulders.

He returned you a nod. “Uh-hmm.”

A sound coming from his pocket buzzed and Tobio picked up his phone to answer the call.

After the call, he immediately shot you a guilty look.

“Aw, what is it, Tobio?”, you teased the boy.

"A-no... Sumimasen Nee-san. I have to go.”, he bowed in front of you. “I'll just have a treat you next time."

“Ne. Ne, it’s okay!”, you assured him with a gleeful smile. "It’s okay since I wasn't really able to help you today.”

“I’m really sorry, nee-san.”

“It’s really okay.”, you playfully slapped his back. “But don't forget next time Tobio!"

He glared at you for hitting him but he realized he needed to go as soon, "Okay, sure and thanks for coming anyway, nee-san!"

"See ya!", you bade him as he walked a distance from you.

You watched him leave and he turned one last time, "Oh... I'm glad to see that you're feeling better compared to the last time!"

"Hai!”, you replied. “I hope you resolve your dilemma too Tobio! I believe in you!"

"Hai, nee-san!"


	6. Dodge

Problems could be avoided but does avoiding it makes it smaller? Sure, you dodged it but are you sure it won’t get back on you at some point?

______________________________________________________________________________

**4 months later**

You were back in school. It was all the same as usual, your skills and your attitude. The only thing that was different was your physique. As expected, you had surprised everyone. Boys started fawning over you even more, giving you the nickname “Goddess”: Beautiful and almost flawless but hard to reach. The compliments flooded for you that you don’t know how to react. You were flattered but awkward at the same time. How can they call you “Goddess” if you’re like this? Goddesses are supposed to be perfect. You just thought everyone was being over the top, especially your friend, Yumi.

_Futaba Yumi, she had blonde shoulder length hair: she was shorter than you and petite in size. She was your friend ever since you started college. You met her in one of you classes and she took interest in you since then. She chose to cling to you even if you were cold with her at times. She was the cheerful but oblivious kind of type. You kind of got used to her as time passed by._

“Oh, our dear Goddess!”, Yumi greeted lowering down before you.

“Oi, don’t do that.”, you immediately lifted Yumi’s arms and panned quick glances from side to side to see if anyone had seen what your friend just did.

“As expected of our humble deity.”, she chuckled.

“Ya, stop it!”, you nudged your playful friend. “Stop calling me Goddess. It doesn’t suit me and it’s kind of stupid.”

The blonde abruptly slapped your arm. “Oi, don’t make fun of those who look up to you!”

“I’m not someone they should look up to you know.”, you muttered. “Anyway, I have to go.”

You walked pass by the blondie waving at you.

“Oh, where are you going?”, Yumi halted you.

“I’m going to watch the highschool’s volleyball semifinals.”

“Oh, the one you call Tobio?”

You gave Yumi a nod, “Yep, Kageyama Tobio is his name.”

“Can I go watch with you?”

It surprised you. It was the first time someone asked to go with you after Mori. If not with him, you’d always watched matches alone and you just got used to it.

“Well, okay, if you want to.”

“Of course, I want to! I’d like to see why you support that Tobio guy’s sport that much. Just like how you influenced me with K-pop!”, Yumi tapped your back. It’s true. You influenced Yumi with your K-pop obsession but not as much as how you were.

“Tobio’s not the only one good though.”, you particularized. “So you’ll probably come to like the others too if you’d watch.”

“Oh, nice.”, Yumi chortled. “Also, I’d like to accompany the Goddess at all times, be her loyal servant.”

“Oi!”, you shot glares at the blonde girl.

“Hai, hai, I’ll stop.”, Yumi put on a defensive stance over you and then lifted the papers she was holding. “We’ll go after I submit this paperwork to our professor.”

You peeped through the paper she was holding and it was the assignment earlier, “You hadn’t submitted that?”

“Uh.”, she fidgeted quickly hiding her paper behind her. “Yep, I just finished.”

“Hmm, then hurry up.”, you gently pushed the blonde’s back. “You might be able to catch our professor in the faculty room.”

“Hai!”, Yumi replied. “Just wait for me here, ___.”

“Okay sure.”, you gestured her to just go already. “Hurry up or I’m gonna be later than usual.”

The blonde short girl gave you a peeved look, “You’re always late.”

“I said later than usual.”, you defended.

“Ah, right. Okay.”, she beamed you a smile before turning on her heels to flee. “Wait for me, ___!”

______________________________________________________________________________

**Spring Nationals Semifinals**. Sendai City Gymnasium

“Ike, ike, ike, ike, Seijoh!”

“Ose, ose, ose, ose, Seijoh!”

“It’s already starting.”, your friend exclaimed as the two of you looked for a good spot in the bleachers. “Seijoh is Aoba Johsai, right?”

“Yep.”, you pointed out a seat to Yumi. “There, that’s a good spot.”

“Whatever you please, dear Goddess.”, Yumi jested. You wanted to confront your friend but it wasn’t worth the effort.

You lead the way towards the seat. The two of you sat down.

“Whoa, which team are we supporting?”, Yumi turned to you with excitement in her eyes.

“Karasuno, the black and orange team.”

“Ah, hai. So they’re fighting with Seijoh.”

“Yep. Last time, Karasuno lost to Seijoh.”, you let out a sigh.

Yumi gazed at you, “Really? So this match is important to them then.”

“Every match is.”, you spoke in serious tone. “Well, anyway, I’m sure Tobio trained hard along with his team and they’re not gonna lose this time.”

“I’m sure whoever you’re supporting is great, ___.”, Yumi placed her hand on top of yours. You winced a bit because you’re not used to other people violating your personal space like this even if it has a good reason. You knew this was her kind gesture but tacky skin-ship with other people just takes you aback.

“H-hai.”, you felt relieved when your friend finally took her hand away

“Oh, but who’s that hottie?”, Yumi began to point someone in the court.

“Hottie?”, you wanted to know who your friend was talking about. “Where?”

“That tall brunette with messy hair.”, Yumi described further. “The one who’s preparing to serve now.”

“Ahh… that.”, you lowered your shoulders on impulse, feeling slumped. She just had to notice that guy and be asked about his name. You didn’t like speaking of his name.

Yumi, however, took note of your odd gestures, “You know him, ___?”

“No, not really.”, you denied, giving her a glance. “But his name is… Oikawa.”

The answer was given out to her so she might stop asking about the brunette setter anymore but your guess was wrong.

“Ohh, but that’s too bad.”, Yumi pouted. “I thought you knew him.”

“He’s so handsome! Have you seen him play before? Is he good?”, your friend was practically all over the guy because of his physique and you did not like it.

“Ugh.”, the blonde’s remarks made you irritated. You didn’t want to acknowledge that the brunette was good in his plays. “Yes, he’s good.”

“What’s with the grunt at first?”, Yumi raised a brow with her tone as if she was teasing you. “You seem to know him.”

“No, I don’t.”, you didn’t want your friend to know about him. You tried to regain composure as you could and thought of what to say next to make Yumi unsuspicious of you. “He’s just Tobio’s rival and I hate him because of that.”

“Ahh… I see.”, she nodded in agreement, easily believing your words.

Good, your friend bit your answer. It’s safe for now.

The game started and it was awfully intense. Yumi was convinced that it was worth it supporting Tobio and their team. Karasuno got the first set, luckily. Of course, the other team didn’t back down too. They fought hard and it lead the game to the extremes. And in the second set, they’ve reached a deuce.

“Ahh, that Oikawa is really good with his serves.”,Yumi was worried. She was cheering for Karasuno with you after all. “He’s really scary.”

“Hmm… He is scary but…”

It made you stop as the brunette’s form of serving caught your attention once again. It was inevitable for you to ignore it. You can see his eyes all focused that it made you shudder. He tossed the ball upfront and ran towards the direction. As the ball was suspended in the air, he leaped and waited for the perfect moment to slam the ball. He swung his arm and felt the heft of the ball in his hands, slamming it in seconds on the other side of the net. Everyone in the court just froze as they heard the loud slump. The ball bounced off to the railings after hitting the floor and sprang towards an unexpected direction: to you.

“__-“, before Yumi was able to shout your name fully to warn you about the ball, you managed to move to your side, dodging the ball at the right time and letting it impact on the back of your seat instead.

Dreadful thoughts about the brunette filled your mind.

_‘Did he mean it? No, it bounced, even twice. What is this? He can’t be good at pinball too right?’_

“Oikawa…”, Iwaizumi called out the brunette with his eyebrows twitched.

“Iwa-chan, I didn’t mean it this time, I swear!”, Oikawa pleaded. “How can I predict where the ball will bounce off once it was received improperly?”

Iwaizumi refused to believe the boy, “Hai, hai.”

“Believe me Iwa-chan!”

The spike haired boy decided to ignore the setter’s plea and got back to his position. “Get a one more nice serve in!” 

“Hai, hai.”, Oikawa nodded as he went to the back. His lips curled as he spun the ball in his hands. _‘But nice reflex, ___-chan. You dodged it.’_

Oikawa did not do it on purpose but he took the benefit of the doubt. It was always fun to play games with someone. 

“___, nice reflex.”, Yumi wiped the sweat off her forehead and turned to you in relief. “If I get hit by that ball, I think I would’ve gotten unconscious. That Oikawa is really good and scary.”

‘ _If you only knew, Yumi. If you only knew.’,_ you smirked at your friend.

Unfortunately, Aoba Johsai won the second set. Now, it was down to the final set just like the last time. You were nervous but you have your trust in Tobio and his team.

After long minutes of gameplay, the final set reached to a deuce once again. Tobio unexpectedly made a dump and you saw Oikawa ran with all that he’s got, desperate to save it. He failed and his angered expression at Tobio made you flinch. He was furious but immediately got his composure back. The brunette seemed to be contemplating of something as a time out was called. He appeared fine and more determined after that.

You felt complacent because it was down for Karasuno to get a single point to win this time. It was nerve-wracking. Oikawa’s team barely received the ball. It was going out of bounds to hit the sides but no one was giving up. Oikawa sprinted to the side and pointed at the spike-haired boy, Iwaizumi. He jumped and tossed the ball to him.

_‘Why are you playing so hard?’,_ a memory came to your mind. You were reminded of sincerity and someone’s willpower to do something.

Oikawa made the toss perfectly to Iwaizumi and he lost his balance after the ball left his. His body fell on the steel table on the side of the court with his back falling first. It must have hurt but he didn’t care and got back to the game.

 _‘You’re supposed to be an insincere person.’_ , you can feel your heart quivering over the boy’s efforts in the game. It was as if you didn’t want to hate on him anymore. Him, playing volleyball definitely showed the best side of him that you were able to recognize, just like Tobio. Everyone has their own passion and this was also his.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats as the long rally continued. You on the other hand were on the verge of weeping towards the exasperating events. You were quite emotional but you preferred hiding it to everyone. You’d only show it to the people you were comfortable with. Throughout this final set, you were actually moved by everyone’s determination to not lose. You were abruptly torn from cheering a certain team. You had a change of heart. You did not want to root for anyone anymore because it felt bad for the side who will lose.

You held your breathe and crossed your fingers.

_‘Whoever wins, they deserve it.’_

That’s what you bore in mind.

In the final moment, Tobio tossed to Hinata and he ran at full speed, jumping with all his might. The three blockers already stood in front of the shrimpy and Oikawa seemed to have read the set up just like before. He stood at the back of the three to receive the spike. However, Hinata slammed the ball and it was missed hit on the blocker’s hand. It changed the ball’s course and had plopped on Oikawa’s hands, failing to receive it, bouncing off away thereafter. With no one there to save the ball in time, the ball plummeted on the ground.

It was clear who had won: It was Karasuno.

The crowd applauded at the great game they have witnessed. You clapped half-heartedly with a faint smile.

“You don’t seem too happy.”, Yumi scowled at you placing her hand on her hips as you two stood.

You recoiled at her comment. You were surprised at how much Yumi’s observation skills on you had improved.

You tilted your head, smirking, “Well, the other team gave their efforts too. I kinda feel bad for them.”

“Hmm, that’s true.”, Yumi breathed in. “If only both teams could have won, right?”

“Hai.”, you walked it off along with Yumi as you two were about to head out. “Let’s go?”

Yumi tried to match your pace, “Hai, if everyone could win, then everyone would’ve been happy.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Oh, but if it’s like that, then it wouldn’t be as thrilling anymore.”, Yumi paused and it made you stop on your tracks too.

You strangely glanced at your friend as she was in deep thought.

“No one would probably be determined to work hard anymore.”, she continued. “Because it won’t difficult anymore and they will only take it for granted. So where’s the fun in that?”

“Hmm.”

Yumi remembered how you had caught her interest. You shoved her away and ignored her most of the time because she was too active but she thought there might be something more to you and never gave up on you. She stuck with you and with the little slips, she knew that you were really a nice person overall. You’re just not showy of your emotions but you do care for others. That’s what she noticed for the time being.

“It’s better to be in a difficult situation then succeed in the end, doesn’t it, ___?”, Yumi turned to you with determined eyes. “It will all be worth it then, right?”

Thus, in that difficult road of trying to get to know you, Yumi found you worth it being her friend right now.

Yumi waited for your answer and stared deeply in your eyes. You didn’t know what to respond to her. You were someone who’d refuse to take the difficult road and just go with the easy one. You were a mediocre. You wanted a simple life, remember. But you do think that Yumi has a point. You just chose to live your life in a way that is less thrilling and she, she chose to live life in a different way.

“You’re right, Yumi.”, you flashed you’re friend a genuine smile. “But you know I don’t prefer living my life that way. I’m always half-assed.”

You chuckled. Yumi slammed your back. “Maybe you’ll find someone of your interest too and go through difficult roads for that person.”

“Someone?”, you were confused. Were you two talking about a person?

“Never mind. I meant maybe you’d choose a difficult path someday.”, Yumi retorted.

“But wait, Mori… and that Tobio.”, Yumi spoke shooting you a glance. “Didn’t you go through all sorts of hardship for them, with them?”

“Huh?”, you stammered. It was true though. It was contrasting what you just stated to Yumi earlier.

“Oh, and with me too! You did efforts for me before!”, Yumi raised her hand in bliss as she recollected the memory.

“What are you talking about, I don’t like doing things to other people.”, you crossed your arms.

“Pssh!”, the blonde girl bumped you casually with her hips. “You’re such a tsundere at times, ___.”

You refused to meet with Yumi’s gaze and converse any further. You continued to walk pass by your blonde friend and she immediately followed you. You didn’t want to admit to her anyway, yet.

Looks like Yumi is taking baby steps to figure you out but she’s getting there.

“Oh, but can you wait for me at the lobby?” Yumi halted you by pressing her hand on your arm. “I’ll just go to the comfort room.”

“Oh, okay. Hurry.”, you agreed, signaling her to go.

You strode on your own towards the empty lobby. Most of the people already left the place.

You hummed a song as you waited. You wondered why your friend was taking too long.

“You’re not in despair anymore, huh,”, someone uttered behind you that it made you turn. Of all people, it was the brunette setter you knew.

“Because you still chose to be Tobio-chan’s fan.”, Oikawa continued, positioning his hand on his hips and raising a brow.

_‘What does he want?_ ’, you breathed deeply trying not to lose composure on this guy whose sincerity just showed earlier.

“It was a good game.”, you returned the setter a calming smile instead. “You and your team did good, no, your team did great.”

It was a sincere one. He gave his best after all. You thought he needed it but he’d always find a way to prove you wrong and make you hate him even more.

“Tch, don’t need to pretend, ___-chan.”, Oikawa hissed. “You’ve been wishing for me to lose from the start, being Tobio’s fan.”

‘ _He will just keep on pushing it, doesn’t he?’_ , you furrowed your eyebrows. Is that all that has been running into his mind whenever he sees you?

You’re trying to move past what he did wrong to you before but he keeps on pushing you. You were trying to be nice to him but he’s being a pain to you.

“It’s not about that. Uhh, why do I even bother-”, you couldn’t be nice to him after all, after everything. “Now Grand King, you should learn to fix your shitty attitude soon or it’ll bite you.”

“Ha?!?”, he tilted his head with an infuriated look and approached you closer but you two were interrupted.

“___?”

“Oh, Yumi.”, your eyes widened at your friends sudden entrance. “Sumimasen. I didn’t realize you were already there.”

You faked a laugh and ran towards Yumi, tugging her along, leaving the setter.

“You said you didn’t know him?”, Yumi muttered as she got dragged along by you.

“I answered that question earlier, didn’t I?”, you tried to act all cool and stern in front of your blonde friend even if you were caught.

“Ehh, you two seem to have been through something pretty deep in my guess.”, she teased.

“What the- You’re funny, Yumi.”, you sarcastically snickered at your friend, smacking her shoulder blades frivolously.

“Hey!”


	7. Karma

If you’re mean, you’ll get bad karma. If you’re kind, you’ll get good karma. So which will it be?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Finals.** Shiratorizawa vs Karasuno.

_Bokeh, wake up already if you want to see the finals. – Tobio_

_'Shit! I woke up so late!’_ , It made you jump up from your bed when you knew of the time as you checked on Tobio’s text. The game was probably starting already. You hurriedly prepared your morning coffee, drinking it all in one go and headed off to the bathroom to get ready.

By the time you arrived at the gym, you were already more than an hour late. Of course, being late is your specialty. The center court was filled with a bunch of people. It’s the finals, after all. You swiftly ran to the part of the bleachers where the crowd was dispersed so that you would not attract or bother a lot of people watching.

You huffed from all the running as you finally found a seat beside someone who’s curled up tightly while watching the game. He was quite odd and covered way too much with his blue coat and glasses. Maybe he’s hiding or something.

It was the 3rd set of the game, you missed two sets already. You needed to ask someone at least for information.

“Oh, hi, ohayo!”, you greeted seeing the man’s side profile beside you who had brown hair. “I came in just now, if you don’t mind me asking who won the first two sets?”

He looked too familiar, his relatively unfixed hair, his features. When he turned his face towards you, your face stiffened.

_‘Seriously?’,_ your eyebrows twitched at the sight of the brunette setter. _‘Why must it be him?’_

Oikawa raised a brow at you as he recognized you, “Oh it's you, Ms. Tobio-chan fan.”

‘ _Why do I keep running into him?’_ , you asked yourself.

“Uhm… Hi.”, you flashed a fake smile at him.

“Konichiwa.”

You pursed your lips as he seemed to have forgotten your question earlier, “So… I was asking.”

“Oh, right.”, Oikawa wrapped his arms tightly on his knees. “Shiratorizawa won the first two sets.”

“Ahh, that’s too bad.”

“Hmp, I’d like for both of them to lose.”, he said as he buried half of his face in his arms.

You stared at the boy’s weird actions. _‘Is he hiding? Is he not allowed to watch this game? Is he embarrassed?’_

Your lips curled into a smile. _‘If he’s embarrassed then…’_

You still haven’t forgotten what he did to you, of course. You still wanted to get back at him as much because last time, when you were being nice, he still acted like crap in front of you.

“You wish.”, you made a snide remark. “Oh… and how did it feel to lose to Tobio the last time?”

Oikawa was appalled by your question. He didn’t expect you to be snarky.

“Awful, of course.”, he answered calmly with a stern face. “Hmm, but that’s just 1 win. We’re just tied. Tobio isn’t even to my level yet.”

You rolled your eyes at the brunette and threw him back with sarcasm. “Sure, sure. You’re on a different level.”

His brows furrowed as you kept on being unkind to him.

“Hmm… How about you?”, he grinned. “You dodged the ball pretty well the last time eh, it's good that you're already using you’re putting your common sense and fast reflex into good use, ___-chan.”

You bit your lip at his remark. _‘Why you-‘_

“And you haven't changed... dragging and razzing other people down until they crumble under you and using it to your advantage.”, you spouted out such callous words to the brunette. You weren’t able to stop yourself. It might have been to mean to say.

“Oh... How bold, ___-chan.”, he faced away from you. “But isn’t it you, who started this one?”

“I guess.”, you nodded. “It’s fun to torment the tormentor anyway.”

“Whoa, so aggressive really.”, Oikawa snickered. “I’m impressed to see how much you’ve changed ___-chan.”

He glanced at you back with his face all smug, “But me? The tormentor? What made you say that?”

“I don't know.”, you pursed your lips, averting your gaze from the boy. “I just noticed? Don't others see it?”

He stared at your expression, waiting for something, for a slip perhaps, _‘Hmmm..? Maybe those who had played volleyball against me had but how dId you-?’_

Oikawa didn’t understand how you figured him out that fast. He didn’t take you for someone quick-witted. It pissed him off that you easily tell him on.

“I guess they're all pretty dumb being fooled by your pretty face.”, you stated interrupting the boy’s thoughts.

_‘I'm pretty dumb too before_.’, you pouted at your recent decisions in life.

“I actually think that too, ___-san.”, someone behind you with a husky voice spoke. “Shittykawa is really pathetic.”

“Oh, konnichiwa!”, you greeted the spike-haired boy.

Oikawa flinched at the arrival of his friend, “So mean, Iwa-chan! And why are you here?”

“You said you weren’t going to come because it’d piss you off, no matter who won.”, Iwaizumi jumped to take the seat beside you.

The brunette stretched and tried to act all cool. “No matter which side wins, I’m gonna be able to see the other team’s faces when they lose.”

He placed his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

“You really are a piece of crap.”

“I don’t have time to sit around feeling sorry for myself.”

It was a good thing that Iwaizumi came. Oikawa’s attention was turned towards his friend for the mean time. The two talked as the game continued and you didn’t actually understand all of what they’re saying. Some of it were jargons to you.

Fortunately, the third and fourth set was won by Karasuno. You saw Tobio made errors in his toss. He was getting tired. You wanted to come to him if you could but that won’t be allowed. This was the first time you saw him this tired because it was his first 5 set game after all. In the fifth set, he was asked to sit out first so that he could rest. You crossed fingers hoping that he would get enough rest by the time he enters the court to play again.

Just like the last game with Aoba Johsai, watching a game became hard for you. Everyone was doing their best and was determined to win but not everyone can win. 

When Tobio got back into the match, he never really disappoints. He started off with a strong jump serve, making everyone think of whether he got worn out earlier or not. It was an intense game. Shiratorizawa was a long time champion and Karasuno’s a strong challenger that they have stumbled upon. In the end, the game has been in favor of Karasuno. They have beaten the long-time champions and the crowd was shook. Even you were teary-eyed but you can’t show it because you were beside an annoying person.

“Damn it, why does that bastard Ushiwaka doesn’t look more upset?”, Oikawa slurred deterring your heart-warmed emotion.

You eyebrows furrowed, “Well, maybe he’s that positive that he’d rather feel challenged than sulk at the loss. He’s not insecure like you, Grand King.”

His eyes widened. _‘You really are a mean little brat!’_

“I-insecure?”, he lifted his face, smirking. “Who said I’m insecure? Stop making assumptions about me you little brat.”

“Aren’t you?”, you eyed him indifferently. “And of Tobio too?”

A realization abruptly came into you.

_‘Right, now that I think of it. He’s trying to steal me as Tobio’s fan because he was insecure.’_ , your eyes widened at the thought. _‘Ahh, and you just realized it now, ___. Stupid.’_

That was Oikawa’s goal and he did everything to sway you but he failed obviously at his true goal. The problem is that you fell for him. Unbeknownst to him, he won at some point of the game and broke you. It’s a good thing that the brunette was clueless about your loss.

“Oi, I’m not! I’m far better than Tobio-chan!”, the brunette boy whined with the same words he used to you before.

You shrugged him off, “Yeah, yeah. You said that before already.”

_‘Seriously, you’re pissing me off.’_ , he gritted his teeth and spoke in low tone. “I want to hit you if you weren’t just a girl.”

“That’s just a lame excuse Shittykawa because you have already hit her before but with a ball.”, Iwaizumi commented.

“Ah, right.”, you agreed to him. “How many times was that?”

“Three? But that’s not on purpose!”, the brunette complained balling up his fist. “And that’s not the point. It’s not my fault that ___’s an idiot for not dodging the ball.”

It was as if you and Iwaizumi were teaming up against the brunette setter but it’s not.

“Now, now, Shittykawa.”, Iwaizumi glanced at his crappy friend. “Don’t get so worked up by a girl’s honest opinion.”

“Ha?!?! I’m not Iwa-chan!”, Oikawa mumbled. “Why are you even siding with her?”

The brunette male placed his hand on his hips.

“Who’s siding with who Crappykawa?”, Iwaizumi raised a brow.

“Yeah.”, you added.

“Uhh, anyway, ___-chan.”, Oikawa sighed and got back his cool. “You should get your facts straight first before making any assumptions about me.”

“I’m sure I got it right.”, you remained unruly in front of the male.

He gazed at you, “Ehh, I don’t think so, stupid.”

“I’m not stupid.”, you smirked lifting your head.

“Hai, hai,”, Oikawa gawked away from you.

You did so too, as well and crossed your arms, “Anyone would know who’s the one that is stupid here.”

The war was never ending for the two of you.

“It’s ___-chan, right?”, the brunette turned to Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi had easily shut him down, “No, it’s Trashykawa.”

“Iwa-chan!”, Oikawa grumbled. “Oi, do you like ___-chan that’s why you’re siding with her?”

“Ha?!?”, Iwaizumi’s expression changed into a scary looking one. “We just have the same opinion about a certain trash, is that wrong?”

It made Oikawa wince and surrender as soon. “Uhh. Fine Iwa-chan! Gomen!”

You wanted to laugh but you’re too irritated at the boy.

“Anyway, come on, let’s go home.”, the brunette stood and pulled Iwaizumi to stand from his seat. “I’d rather die than see the awards ceremony.”

“You really are a crappy guy.”, Iwaizumi let himself be tugged by the brunette but remembered you, “But wait, how about you, ___-san?

“She’ll probably greet Tobio and his team though.”, Oikawa stated.

“Yep.”, you replied.

“Oh, ja ne, ___-san.”, Iwaizumi waved at you and punched Oikawa lightly on his back signaling him to bid you too.

“Ja ne, ___-chan.”

“Let’s hope not.”, you sneered, still not stopping on putting a fight with the boy.

Iwaizumi hastily got what you meant, “Ahh, that’s true. Who would want to encounter Shittykawa all the time?”

You laughed at Iwaizumi stating what you were thinking.

“Laugh all you want.”, Oikawa placed his and on his hips and pointed you. “You can’t avoid me, ___-chan.”

Before he turned away his look at you, he gave you a wink that creeped you out and he stuck out his tongue.

“That goes for you too, Iwa-chan!”, he continued to mutter.

Iwaizumi quickly reacted slamming Oikawa’s back.

“Itai!”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Don’t be mean to someone because by the reward and punishment system of life, it **might** get back on you.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Spring.** College. Start of School.

The atmosphere was blooming signaling the start of the semester. Everything was flushed pink filled by cherry blossoms. Maybe it was a time for a new love to spark as the flowers sprout. It gave off that mood but one guy isn’t actually feeling it.

_‘Love? I’d never been in love though.’,_ Oikawa smirked, thinking to himself as he pranced towards the gates of his new school. _‘I wonder what it’s like?’_

Sure he had girlfriends but that’s only because he found those girls attractive, not because he knew them and fell for them. He just skipped and just got into the relationship with them. The girls offered themselves easily anyway so he thought, ‘Why not?’

It was as if an extracurricular activity for him, dating girls. When it gets too out of hand for him, he’ll just break it off with the girl. Sometimes, the girl dumps him because of his obsession for volleyball. It’s not like he doesn’t care, he does, like how a boyfriend should but they are just no lingering feelings. It didn’t matter to him anyway. What matters to him the most was being good at the sport he loves, volleyball.

Maybe someday, the process he doesn’t know of will hit him and probably might bring up a change in his priorities.

“Hey, isn’t that the setter from Aoba Johsai?”

“Uh-huh, he is! He’s Oikawa-san.”

“I didn’t know he’d be attending this school!”

“Ahh, so lucky~ kyaah.”

“He’s so good looking and so cool!”

The girls were obviously talking about the good-looking brunette as he passed by. Oikawa, the Grand King, didn’t hesitate to acknowledge it of course.

“Hi, don’t mind me eavesdropping but you girls were talking about me, right?”, he approached the girls.

“Uh-huh, a-no… Oikawa-san…”, one of the girls fidgeted. “If I knew you were going to this school, I should’ve prepared or cooked something for you.”

“Ahh, you shouldn’t have to.”, Oikawa flashed a smile. “But thanks anyway.”

“But I’ll wait for it next time, if you’d prepare something.”, that’s how cunning he was, contradicting his words. “I’ll make sure to try it.”

“Hai, hai, Oikawa-san. I’ll do my best!”, the naïve girl responded eagerly.

The brunette would hoard all the love and fame if he could. Why?

“Oikawa...”, a husky voice was heard. Oikawa was too familiar of that voice to not know who it was.

“I-Iwa-chan-n.”, Oikawa bit his lip as he stammered turning towards his friend.

He immediately looked away as he saw the look on Iwaizumi’s face and it frightened him. He turned towards the girl and bid them goodbye, “Ahh, gomen gomen girls. We could talk next time, maybe. I’ll be heading off to class.”

Oikawa ran off to the spike-haired male.

“Trashykawa, it’s so early in the morning and it’s just the first day of school and you’re already making a ruckus.”

“Now, now, Iwa-chan, you don’t need to be jealous!”, the brunette teased.

Iwaizumi brusquely kicked Oikawa’s leg and it made him jump.

“Itai! It’s not my fault that I’m this good looking.”, Oikawa whined.

He received another kick from Iwaizumi and this time on the other leg. Oikawa should’ve know better not make such statements but he just kept on doing it.

“Where’s the room for our first class anyway?”, the brunette asked rubbing on the part of his leg where Iwaizumi had kicked him.

“301B, let’s go. It’s almost time.”, Iwaizumi said as he glanced at his watch on his wrist.

The fuss about Oikawa did not stop when they arrived at the room. The girls huddled around the brunette and Iwaizumi moved to a spot away from the narcissistic boy and his fans to avoid the commotion. Iwaizumi saw a blonde girl seated on the corner towards the center just looking at the brunette.

“If you want to talk to him, why don’t you approach the trashy person too?”, Iwaizumi suggested to the girl.

“Huh? Trashy person?”, the blondie chuckled. “And no, I don’t like him. I’m just surprised that he’s here. I just saw him from a match before because of my friend. Ohh, I think my friend knows that person based on the last time.”

“Eh? But a lot girls know him though.”, Iwaizumi tilted his head.

“Well, not like that. They were conversing before about some deep stuff.”

“Eh? Oikawa talking to a girl about serious stuff?”, Iwaizumi raised a brow. “Who’s your friend?”

Oikawa doesn’t actually have friends that are girls. He rarely even talk about serious stuff when he’s not playing volley, only to his girlfriend if ever but he doesn’t have anyone at the moment.

“I’m pretty sure their conversation before was serious.”, the short blonde girl pressed her elbow on the arm of her chair, landing her chin on her palm. “Oh and my friend, she’s in this class too. She’s running late as usual.”

The bell rang and the students got to their seats. Iwaizumi sat beside the blonde girl he just chatted with. Oikawa followed to sit beside Iwaizumi.

“Ahh, she’s really late again and it’s the first day.”, the blonde girl was getting irritated of her always late friend.

“Oh, who’s she? Made a friend already Iwa-chan?”, the brunette turned towards the blonde female.

“Ah, I’m Iwaizumi Hajime by the way. This is Shittykawa.”, the spike-haired male forgot to introduce himself earlier.

“Oi, she might really call me that way!”, the brunette scorned Iwaizumi. “t’s really Oikawa Tooru.”

“Ah nice to meet you two. Futaba Yumi-des.”, the blonde short girl introduced herself.

“Mind if we take this seat?”, Iwaizumi asked.

“Well, you’re already sitting there… so.”, Yumi spoke.

“Ah, right… If it’s okay-?”, Iwaizumi stuttered.

Yumi beamed a smile at the boy, “It’s okay.”

There were four arm chairs in each row and the three were occupied already. The further side near the center was occupied by Yumi, the next by Iwaizumi then Oikawa. One of Oikawa’s fangirls might think of occupying the last one.

“Ah, hai but… a-no… Oikawa-san”, Yumi made her move. She didn’t want her friend to be mad at her that she didn’t reserve her a seat. Well, she knew you wouldn’t get mad, but still. “If you’re gonna sit there, can you reserve that seat beside you for my friend?”

“Oh, hai. No problem.”, Oikawa raised an okay signed with his hand. “Hmm, your friend’s running late.”

“She is. Always, actually.”, Yumi admitted. “But no worries being her seatmate, I think you know her.”

“I know her?”

“I saw you talk to her before.”

“Oh… now that I think of it, I saw you somewhere. But when?”, the brunette held his chin. He was now curious of the blonde girl’s friend that she said he might have know of.

“Oh, she texted.”, Yumi exclaimed as she checked her phone.

_Is the prof there yet? – **you**_

Yumi immediately typed in a reply.

_Nope, but hurry up. There’s something waiting for you. :D – **Yumi**_

_What is it? – **you**_

_I don’t know if you’ll be surprised but… whatever. ^^ - **Yumi**_

_Oh. I hate surprises but oh hey. I changed something again but not too much. Don’t overact in being surprised. – **you**_

“Why don’t you tell her that professor’s already here so that she’ll hurry up,”, Oikawa made a fun suggestion.

Yumi agreed to it as soon. “Ah, that’s a good idea!”

_Really? Whaaa. What is it? Come quick._

_The professor is already here! - **Yumi**_

_Really? - **you**_

_Yep. - **Yumi**_

After a few minutes, you stopped replying to her text, “She’s not replying. She must be sprinting by now.”

Yumi laughed.

“Really, Oikawa, you’re already influencing someone of bullying her friend.”, Iwaizumi scorned.

“What? Yumi-chan, agreed to it. It’s fun, right?”

“Yeah, it is. I’m sure she won’t take it badly though. She’s really nice!”, Yumi cheered on her friend.

“What’s your friend’s name by the way?”

“Well, she’s…”, Yumi glanced at the door and she saw you by the door’s transparent window. “Oh. There she is!”

You panted, looking to where Yumi is seated so that you know where to go once you enter. She waved back at you. You flashed her a smile and began fixing your slightly messed hair because of all the running.

“Where is she?”, the brunette asked following Yumi’s gaze.

“Just outside.”, Yumi responded.

With the door creaking, everyone’s attention were on you as you made your entrance. You passed by the other students, muttering things about you.

“Oh, she’s pretty.”

“Who is she?”

“I think she’s the second year who they call “Goddess?”

“Goddess? Whoa, the title suits her.”

“She’s so cool.”

_‘Ahh, this is embarrassing. Not again.’_ , this happened to you the last semester too. You looked down trying not to meet anyone’s gaze. You were quite shy.

“___! Here!”, Yumi called, saving you. You trailed towards the direction Yumi’s voice.

“Whoa, you got a haircut!”, Yumi exclaimed, placing her hand on her hips. “It suits you. You’re not just pretty now but cute also!”

“Sshh. Don’t add up to them.”, you shushed your enthusiastic friend. “And you said the professor’s here already.”

“About that.” Yumi giggled. “Oh, but we reserved you a seat. There.”

The blonde girl pointed to the other corner of the row.

“We?”, you wondered who were the others she was talking about. Did she make new friends already?

Your eyes followed where your blonde friend pointed. _‘No way.’_

You caught a glimpsed of someone you already knew. You blinked twice. _‘Is he really here?’_

“Sashiburi, ___-chan!”, it spoke, the brunette that seemed to be the setter you knew.

The word ‘chan’ ringed your ear. It was really him. Your jaw dropped. _‘Is this for real?’_

“Oh see, you do know her.”, Yumi showed a gleeful one.

“I… well..”, you stumbled, you couldn’t get a good grasp of the situation yet.

“Hi, sashiburi, ___-san.”, Iwaizumi’s greeting made you snap.

“Oh, hi Iwaizumi-kun!”, you smiled at the boy you were acquainted with.

In turn, you disregarded the other one, “Rude, ___-chan! Don’t I get a greeting too.”

“No.”, you bluntly rejected him.

Oikawa’s brow twitched, “Ahh, so cold as ever, ___-chan.”

“We didn’t know that you were going to this school. I’m sorry that you had to face this trash again.”, Iwaizumi stooped down.

“Why are you being sorry for him?”, you replied. “Don’t be, for such a crappy person like him.”

Iwaizumi face upfront, “Well, yep. You’re right.”

“Uhm, I’m just right here?”, the two of you continued to ignore the brunette.

“Maybe you should just try knocking out some sense into him if you’d want to help.”, you proposed.

“That’s true. I’d been doing that ever since.”

“You guys are funny.”, Yumi commented stiffening a laugh.

“Oi, ___-chan, I guess you like Iwa-chan more than me now.”, Oikawa folded his arms.

You can’t just back down on his remark, “When did I ever tell you that I like you? You're practically the person I hate the most.”

Yumi and Iwaizumi laughed at your statement.

“Well, it's good to know that you hate me, it means that you think of me at least, right ___-chan?”, the brunette in return gave you a sleazy wink.

_‘Ugh.’_ , you were disgusted of his bold actions all the time. _‘Why did it end up this way?’_

The door opened and the professor had arrived. You hurriedly sat down beside the brunette even if it was against your will.

“I’ll be asking someone to finalize the seats and list your seating arrangement for grouping and recitation purposes so make sure to find the seat you are most comfortable with today.”, the professor instructed.

“Hey, ___-san, we can exchange seats so you can sit beside Yumi.”, Iwaizumi offered since he got in the way of you sitting beside your friend after all. If only he hadn’t talked to her.

“Yumi could just exchange with this guy.”, you said pointing towards the brunette beside you.

Yumi instantly rejected you, “No, I like it here so I can hear the lesson better. It’s easy for you to seat anywhere because you’re smart, ___-chan.”

“Oi, don’t call me like that.”, you scolded her for calling you with a ‘chan’ in the end.

“___-chan only wants me to call her that.”, Oikawa butted in.

“Oi, you too. Stop that.”, you admonished. But you were slightly irritated that Yumi didn’t want to change seats with Oikawa. If you exchange with Iwaizumi, there won’t be a difference, you’d still end up beside the boy.

“I’ll exchange with you, ___-san.”, you have no choice but to take Iwaizumi’s offer. You don’t want to be cornered with Oikawa anyway. This is a better option.

“Oh okay, thanks anyway, Iwaizumi-kun.”, you stood, shifting seats with Iwaizumi.

“Hai, hai. No problem.”

“Hmm, are you avoiding Oikawa-kun?”, Yumi raised a bow.

You winced at her question. Yumi was definitely scheming something on you. Why would she brought something like that up and in front of these guys?

“Yeah, don’t you want seat with me?”, the brunette briskly added to the question. “Are you nervous when someone good looking as me is sitting beside you?”

“Of course not.”, you put on a smile, showing off your strong composed side. “Why would I? And why would I be nervous?”

“Hmm, I thought so too because you usually just shrug things off quickly ___.”, Yumi was certainly testing you.

“I do, don’t I?”, you prompted.

“Hai, hai.”, Yumi nodded and frivolously smiled at you.

_‘What are planning, Yumi?’_ , you reverted with a curt smile.

The professor chose a student to list the seats and the seating arrangement was soon finalized. You ended up seated with Oikawa on your right.

“___-chan…”, Oikawa called you in a low tone.

“What?”

“I was right. You can’t avoid me after all.”, he slurred mischievously.

_‘This would be fun! I’ll get to play the game with you once more.’_ , Oikawa gave off an evil grin. _‘I’ll make sure to hit it right and break you this time, ___-chan.’_

You let out a sigh at his remark. He was cunning after all and you have to put up with his the whole semester in this class.

‘ _You shouldn’t have been mean to him with your words the last time, ___._ ’, you faced down and flippantly slapped your mouth to punish yourself.

_‘Is this what they call Karma?’_


	8. Defense

When you’re pushed off into a corner, you’ll find yourself needing to make a huge decision to counter it. Whatever it is, you’ll feel desperate to save yourself and get away from it.

______________________________________________________________________________

“Ohayo, ___-chan! My lovely seatmate!”, it was Oikawa’s greeting to you every Monday, Wednesday and Friday morning’s that you had your class with him.

When you hear of those words, your day immediately turns gloomy. You loved mornings but this time around, you’ll be hating on it for the whole semester for sure. Why did fate put a play on you like this?

“___-chan, so how’s my kohai doing?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t been in touch with him lately.”

He will keep on asking about his junior to you if not, he’ll talk about his looks, being the narcissist prick he was as if you cared.

“___-chan, don’t I look great today?”

“Uh…”

You respond to the male brunette whenever he has decent questions and it was also to be considerate of him just like how you were with others. If you’d act differently in front of the brunette, others will notice it. So it’s better to make it look like everything’s the same.

“___-chan.”

“___-chan.”

“___-chan, why are you ignoring me?”

He bugged you a lot, calling out your name and most of the time, if you paid attention to him, he’ll just tease you of nonsense things. Even if you started ignoring him, he kept on calling you and it echoed to your ears too much. You felt more and more stressed as if all you can hear was him calling you that amidst all the other noise, or rather if it was so silent.

“Stop calling me that!”, you mumbled in the center of a quiet class discussion. Everyone’s eyes turned to you as you interrupted the professor’s lecture. You faced Oikawa, shocked by what you did too. He didn’t even called you out this time.

“Be quiet, Ms. ___.”, the professor scolded.

“Oh, sorry.”, you faced down, embarrassed of what just happened. You were thinking of how much you’re annoyed by Oikawa too much that you imagined him calling you.

He examined your troubled expression and grimaced at your anguish. _‘Yes, burst out. Are you losing your cool now, ___-chan?’_

“What are you grinning at, Shittykawa?”, Iwaizumi tapped threateningly on Oikawa’s back.

“Iwa-chan, you shouldn’t be noisy in class.”, Oikawa gestured his friend to be quiet.

“___-chan.”

_‘He’s not calling you, you’re just imagining this.’_ , you planted that on your mind this time. You wouldn’t want to be the center of attention in that way again.

“­­­___-chan."

You kept on shrugging the voice in your head off but it was getting clearer and louder the more it repeats.

“___-chan, don’t shout this time.”, you instinctively panned to your side, following the voice. The brunette surely called you this time as you locked eyes with him.

You furrowed your eyebrows. “What is it?”

“Does me calling you out linger all the time in your mind?”, the brunette flashed a cunning smile at you. “If you want me to call you out all the time, I will. Just say so, ___-chan. I’ll do it more often.”

“No, thank you.”, you politely rejected the brunette as you averted your gaze from him. But he was getting on your nerves, truthfully. You wanted to get away from him. Even if he won’t call you out, his mere presence beside you bothers you that much. You needed some kind of escape from this even if was just an hour and a half class every three days in a week, you can feel that it was taking a toll on you. He was creeping up on you, not like in the positive way like before, this time, it was the other way around.

“Itai!”, Oikawa whined as the spike-haired male slammed his back.

“You should be the one being told not to be noisy in class, Shittykawa.”

______________________________________________________________________________

**3 weeks later.**

Oikawa did not stop. He did what he said he would do: Call out to you all the time, even more than the last time. The stress of being annoyed by him is showing up as the days passed by. Your blooming aura was fading as dark circles in your eyes appeared. You really couldn’t get the impish brat out of your mind. He was in your mind but in a bad way. You were bothered by him too much that you were getting worn out and drained more than you should be. It wasn’t healthy. It’s still so early in the semester to be stressed and the reason shouldn’t be because of a boy.

“Hey, we don’t have a lot of plates or homework. Why do you look so worn out?”, Yumi took notice of your diminishing glow.

“Ahh, it’s nothing. I’m just watching too many K-pop videos until late at night.”, you responded. It was true though. You’d distract yourself from hating on the brunette by watching videos until you fall asleep but you end up sleeping not later than 3 in the morning all the time.

“I see.”, Yumi giggled. “I’m hoping that’s true and you weren’t just stressed of a certain someone.”

“Huh?”, you watched Yumi’s gleeful expression. She’s definitely figuring you out slowly. You didn’t want to act all defensive because it will prove her theory right.

“Nothing, ___-chan.”, your blonde friend teased.

You immediately walked passed Yumi because you didn’t want to hear that ‘chan’ word anymore. You were sure she’d get the gesture as to why you did.

“Wait for me!”, Yumi laughed and soon ran to catch up with you.

“___!”, a husky voice unexpectedly called out to you.

“Oh, Kenzo-kun.”, you saw the tall dark-haired male you knew 3 months ago waving at you.

“Konnichiwa!”, Yumi did the greeting for both of you.

“Isn’t it still early for you to be here?”, you smiled at the man. “You have 1 hour and a half to wait.”

“I just wanted to see you first thing in the morning.”, he said delightedly as he scratched the back of his head.

“Hmm, that won’t be possible.”, you pursed your lips. “You passed by a lot of people already coming through here.”

“Ah, right.”, he raised his pointing finger. “Hmm, let me rephrase it. I just want to see you as soon as early in the morning.”

You chuckled at the boy’s flustered actions but it was soon interrupted by a certain brunette.

“Ohayo! ___-chan! You’re early today!”, Oikawa waltzed in near the three of you, in front of the classroom door.

“___... -chan?”, Kenzo was confused. Why was someone acting all chummy with you? And it was boy, even. Yumi never even called you that way and for sure, you two were closer than anyone else.

“…”, you were troubled as well. Do you have to explain this?

In your mind, you didn’t feel the need to explain anything to anyone though.

“Ohayo, ___-san.”, Iwaizumi followed with his greeting.

You replied with your face down, wanting to avoid the brunette to be involved in the conversation, “Ohayo.”

“___-chan goes to her classes early on occasion you know.”, Yumi defended you from the outgoing brunette.

“Ahem.”, Kenzo coughed to let him be noticed at the scene.

“Oh, right, Kenzo-kun.”, Yumi turned towards the dark-haired male and gestured at Oikawa and Iwaizumi. “This is Oikawa-kun, if you have heard of him, he’s an incredible volleyball player. Well, they both are great. This guy too… This is Iwaizumi. They both came from Aoba Johsai.”

“Ahh…”, Kenzo nodded. “I think I have heard of him and the school.”

“Nice to meet you.”, the two volleyball players responded in sync and then bowed to leave the conversation, “We’ll be heading now.”

The two males headed to the classroom first.

“Great!”, you interrupted finally finding an excuse to get away from the situation too. “Well, uhm… We’ll be going inside now. I need to write down some homework.”

“___, you need to stop procrastinating. You’re wasting all your talents.”, Kenzo scolded. “Well, it’s amazing that you’re still great even if you’re doing things half-assed.”

“Ne, ne, Kenzo-kun. I’ll try to stop that bad habit but the teacher’s gonna come soon. I need to make haste.”, you quickly lifted your hand gesturing him goodbye.

“Hai. Hai. Oh but wait.”, before you could turn, he grabbed your hand and handed you a single white rose, “Your flower.”

“I told you… You shouldn’t-“, you glanced at him as if you were pleading.

“Ehh, shush!”, he curled your fingers wrapping it onto the stem of the rose.

He lets go of your hand and bids, “See you later.”

______________________________________________________________________________

“__, I think Kenzo-kun is already waiting for you outside… again.”, Yumi pointed at the tall male that can be seen talking to the girls that swarmed him by the door.

You checked on your phone to see the time, “Eh? It’s 20 minutes early for our next class.”

“Hmm… I don’t know… The girls outside are already making a ruckus for him obviously.”, your blonde friend exclaimed. “Ohh, maybe he can’t get enough of you from earlier!”

You pouted, “Yikes… Don’t wanna get out yet if that’s the situation.”

The blonde frowned at you but tried to explain yourself that you didn’t mean that you don’t wanna go out to meet Kenzo, “I mean the girls.”

Yumi’s expression was soon relieved after hearing you say that.

Oikawa interjected with your conversation abruptly with an oblivious remark, “What? So the girls out there aren’t there for me?”

You glared at him as if your face read, ‘What the hell are you saying?’ and the brunette was immediately shut off.

“But he’s calling out to you. Look at him.”, Yumi pointed to Kenzo outside once more.

“Ugh. I’ll text him.”, you said as you turned to your phone to message him.

“Yumi-chan, who’s that Kenzo guy? He’s been coming for ___-chan before and after our classes right?”, Oikawa was getting curious. He doesn’t know much of that guy.

“Kenzo?”, Yumi faced Oikawa. “He's a second year same as us. He’s definitely gorgeous and charming, obvously, He's also into sports. He plays basketball.”

“Uhmmm, but how is a guy like that related to ___-chan?”, the brunette held his finger to his chin.

“Well, Kenzo's been doing his best pursuing her for 3 months now. Our ___ is apparently someone who's hard to get.”, Yumi chuckled pertaining to her friend.

“Hello, I’m just here beside you.”, you gave them a cold look as you continued typing your message.

“And what's the matter, you're curious about me? Are you gonna be my fan?”, you added giving Oikawa a smug look.

His eyebrows furrowed at your question, “What? I'm not curious about you, I'm asking about that Kenzo guy.”

Oikawa was intimidated by Kenzo, actually. He was a guy who seemed to be just like him: popular, sporty and seemed to be nice to everyone especially the girls. Oikawa was feeling something odd about the boy but maybe it was just him being apprehensive of the basketball player’s fame in school.

______________________________________________________________________________

**The Other Day.**

“Ohayo, ___. You’re early again today. Perhaps you liked it when you saw me yesterday.”, Kenzo approached you and eagerly waved at you.

His enthusiasm made you smile, “Ohayo Kenzo-kun.”

But that didn’t hide the dark circles under your eyes that were caused by a certain person you hated. You still couldn’t find a way to distract yourself from the brunette. Even your obsession with K-pop could not help you. Oikawa was too much, too brash and sly for you.

“Aren’t you getting stressed too early into the semester much?”, the dark haired male, parted the misplaced hair that covered your face to see you better. “Look at those eyebags, are you staying up late?”

It made you blush as you stared at him, doing things like this to you. _‘Well… he is handsome. He's tall. He's nice. He can dance. He can sing. What's not to like about him? Oh, he even looks like that kpop idol I like. Yeollie.’_

Your eyes gleamed as an idea came to mind, _‘Is this the distraction I need?’_

“Oh, don't stare at me too much, ___. I'll melt.”, Kenzo beamed a gentle smile that made you blush even more.

You were soon flushed in pink as he continued to fix and lightly brush your hair. You can feel yourself heating up now that you realized how good-looking this man was and how this could be the key to your unsolved cause of stress.

However, a familiar male saw the two of you and was irritated that he saw you acting like that for the first time, _'Seriously? She's getting flustered over that boy? That’s so weak of her. He hadn’t done much even.'_

“___-chan, that isn't like you at all.”, Oikawa interrupted the two of you, placing his hand on his hips.

You crooked your head at him and stammered, “Huh? W-what?”

Kenzo instantly removed his hand on your hair as if he was shy.

Good thing, the moderator came as well and tugged Oikawa to the classroom, “Oi, Shittykawa, don't butt in into others when they are talking.”

“Well…”, you let out a short laugh. It was awkward after all. You were wondering why Oikawa would point something like that out to you.

_‘There you go again, being bothered by him.’,_ you shrugged the thought off. Why do you even pay attention to that brunette?

“I guess… I’ll be going now?”, you told dark haired male.

“Oh, here, flowers. ___.”, he handed you a white rose again. “Good luck in class. I’ll wait for you in the next.”

“Hai. Arigato. Kenzo-kun.”, you kindly received his offer before you left.

As soon as you got into class, your brown-haired seatmate spoke with you.

“I don't get flowers.”, you looked at his face to see he was serious.

“Huh? Then ask your fangirls to give you one if you’re jealous of me.”, you smirked.

“___-chan, that's not what I meant.”, Oikawa gave you a stern glance.

“Then what is it?”

“Flowers, sure they're beautiful.”, he began. “They look sweet but it fades so soon, don't they? You only have time to appreciate the beauty but in the end you have nothing to do with it that you'd end up waiting for it to wither. To die.”

You lifted your shoulders in keenness. You were surprised that he was able to start a topic that piqued your interest.

“Oh, I didn't think that we'd actually agree on something. But I'm not an ass that would just reject someone who had already bought one for me.”

He raised a brow at you, “Will you tell them on that you don't like it so that next time they won’t give you?”

“Well, not really…”, you answered with a cheeky smile. “Not if I'm not that close with them.”

Your fervent smile made him scoff, “Jeez, you're too nice.”

“Food would be a better offering, right?”, you suggested and the brunette agreed.

“Yep.”

“But I'll accept everything that's been put into thought of by the person.”, you stated.

“Hai. Hai.”, he raised his hand signaling you to stop. “We get it. You're nice.”

It was quite rude.

“Well, okay. You asked so why are you-.”, you wanted to reason out to him why you were saying too much but you didn’t want it to seem that you were getting too sociable to him. “Never mind, don't bother me, Shittykawa.”

“Oi, why are you copying Iwa-chan!”, he grunted.

“You call me ___-chan even if I don't like it.”, you crossed your arms. “I'll call you however I want too.”

“Brat.”, he muttered, with his brows crumpled.

“What? Shittykawa?”, you raised a brow at him because you barely heard what he said.

“Whatever, ___-chan. You'll never be like Iwa-chan.”

_‘You want me to be like Iwaizumi, huh?’_ , you grimaced at the suggestion. You didn’t hesitate to brusquely slap the brunette's back. He brought this upon himself after all.

“Itai! Stop it Iwa-chan no. 2!”

______________________________________________________________________________

Iwaizumi and Oikawa was changing in the gym’s locker room as they were finished for the night’s volleyball practice. They heard stifled noises of men talking.

“Ahh, good girls are a definite turn on, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, they are unexpectedly refreshingly direct.”

“I wonder when you will get your prize.”

“I feel like it’s gonna be soon.”

“Ohhh…. Nice. Tell us all about it then.”

“I think she’s falling for me.”

As soon as the two volleyball athletes finished changing their clothes. They headed out.

“Guys like that pisses me off.”, Iwaizumi mumbled as they overheard the conversation in the locker room earlier.

“Hmm… Nothing we can do about them, Iwa-chan.”, Oikawa concluded. “They’re hungry animals who’ll play around girls and use them.”

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa an indifferent look, “You’re saying that because you’re the same with them?”

“What? I think you know me better than that Iwa-chan.”, Oikawa declined. “I have the ladies’ fawn over me but I don’t scheme and take advantage of them in that way.”

“Yeah, it’s good that you’re at least decent in a way”

“Oh, isn’t that ___-san?”, Iwaizumi spoke, seeing the familiar girl walking in front of them.

“Uh-huh. She’s going home, by the looks of it.”, Oikawa uttered, placing his hands on the pockets of his jacket.

“Isn’t it already late?”, Iwaizumi began to feel concerned.

“Yep.”, Oikawa returned a carefree nod.

“Shouldn’t we at least take the girl home?”, Iwaizumi suggested.

“Why?”, Oikawa snickered as if the idea was stupid.

“She’s still a friend.”, it’s just three weeks but still even if Oikawa, his best friend, was an ass to you, that doesn’t mean Iwaizumi wants to be an awful friend towards you as well.

“___.”, a male with a husky voice passed by the two, and rushed towards the girl they were talking about, you.

“Oh, Kenzo-kun.”, you recognized as he went beside you.

“No need to Iwa-chan. Look.”, Oikawa pointed at you being approached by the tall dark-haired male.

Iwaizumi looked at the two of you and agreed dementedly. “Hai.”

The two headed off to where they were supposed to, to ride the train home, leaving you to your suitor.

“Take this.”, Kenzo handed a box with a ribbon to you. You can see the name of a bakeshop labeled on it.

“Cake?”, you made your guess as you accepted it.

“Uh-huh.”

Your face lit up because you were fond of sweets. You peeked at the top part of the box that is transparent to view the cake, “Ohh, it’s the one that I like. What is it for?”

“Oh… if you didn’t ask. I could have let it go, since you did. I’ll have to walk you home tonight.”, he excitedly claimed.

“Well, okay then. Since I couldn’t say no to that.”, you giggled. “And to your cake.”

Kenzo did walked you home. It was a silent and peaceful walk. Kenzo wasn’t much of a talker, you knew. It was alright. It didn’t seem awkward after all. The two of you enjoyed the soundless stroll. You’d accidentally brush off the back of your hands a few times with him that made the two of you feel embarrassed. You can feel that there was an affirmative tension between the two of you.

After a few minutes of walking, you finally arrived at the front of your home.

You faced him and smiled, “Thank you for walking me home.”

“It’s nothing. Anything for you, ___.”, he returned you with curt smile as he walked closer to you.

“Uhm… It’s late already…”, you were stuttering as the space between the two of you was getting shorter. “You should take care going home.”

“I will.”, the tension was building up even more as Kenzo closed the distance between the two of you.

Before you knew it, his lips were already on yours. You can feel the warmth spreading as he kissed you and you were out of it for a moment.

He moved away finishing the kiss and you froze for a second at what just happened.

“W-what does that m-mean?”, you averted your gaze from the boy as you were flustered from his actions. It’s not like you didn’t like it. He was someone admirable after all. You must be lucky that he chose you, to do that to you.

“Hmm… I guess…”, Kenzo too was faltering. He did that but he was also nervous. Of course there’s the fact that it was uncertain whether or not you would like it but he gained courage because he was already at it and he has nothing left to lose at this moment. This was probably the best time to do it.

“I guess… that means… it’s us now?”

_‘If I have someone, maybe I won’t be as stressed anymore.’_

_‘It won’t be bad to finally start over again with love.’_

This might be the resolve you were looking for.


	9. Answer

Sometimes, you just can’t say ‘no’.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Friday.**

You did get out of one frying pan but you became the hot topic as everyone knew of the news. How did they even know about it so soon?

“She finally answered the King.”

“Whoa, that’s so cool. Finally.”

“Couple of the year!”

“They suit each other, really.”

“___, you didn’t tell me you were going to answer Kenzo-kun already.”, Yumi mumbled as she was slightly upset that you did not tell her personally at first.

“It sorta just happened.”, you lifted your shoulders giving her a smile. “You know.”

Yumi thought she got what you meant and accepted your words. Your blonde friend was easy to sway. She was okay in a second. Though, things with Kenzo did not just sort of happened, you thought of it carefully and considered some things to lead you to this decision.

“So you're Ms. Popular now that you're with Kenzo-kun.”, Oikawa tapped the tip of his pen on his arm chair attracting your attention. Needless to say, the brunette was getting bored that his progress in this game of figuring you out was coming slow. Now that you even have a boyfriend, he had the decency to limit his ways of bothering you. Also, the circumstance that Iwaizumi was on guard of the detestable person too.

You turned to him raising a brow, “What's that? Are you jealous?”

“Of course, I'm not.”, he lifted his head. “I thought you weren't into guys who knew that they were pretty but it seems that you are.”

“Ha?”, you eyebrows twitched but the brunette continued.

“I thought your devotion for Tobio--chan would be enough. It would be better if you ended with Tobio-chan... No, I take that back. He's still my enemy! Don't fall for Tobio-chan ever.”

Oikawa was once again being erratic. You have no idea why Tobio has to be brought up in this matter anyway.

“Oi, I don't fall for looks! That's the last thing I care about.”, you defended, going back to the first topic. It was true though, that was your principle, right? You’re not just being swayed again this time. Kenzo is nice, talented and his good looks were just a bonus.

“Jeez, you're so childish.”, you shrugged Oikawa off. “Why are you even making guesses of what I'm into? You're so annoying Shittykawa. Find someone else to bother.”

“Hai, hai. Iwa-chan.”, Oikawa muttered. “I mean, ___-chan.”

______________________________________________________________________________

**4 weeks later.**

“It’s been a month already, whoa.”

“How’s your innocent girl, captain?”

“Don’t think she’s innocent at all. I bet I can make her agree in no time.”

“Nice!”

“When are you planning to do it?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Do you think she’ll agree?”

“She will. I have a plan. Besides, by the way I made her answer me. She couldn’t just say ‘no’”

“Ahh, that’s right!’

“Wow! Then you’re gonna have to do some story telling on Monday.”

“Of course.”

The same old boys were talking about the poor girl again who’s falling into some awful guy’s grip. Iwaizumi smirked and rolled his eyes at Oikawa as they heard of these guys once again. The brunette just panned his head as he placed his rubber shoes back to his locker after changing into his casual ones. After they heard the other guys leave the locker room, Iwaizumi couldn’t hold his anger anymore.

“Ah those guys really, I’m gonna kick their asses.”, the spike-haired male balled up his fists wanting to do something about those dreadful males.

“Now, Iwa-chan, that won’t do any good.”, Oikawa sneerked as he grabbed on his bag, ready to leave the place.

Iwaizumi gave his friend a apathetic look, “Really? That’s basically a fucked up thing to do to any girl and you’re just gonna let that happen?”

“Of course, I don’t want that.”, the brunette’s expression sooner change into a menacing one, showing his concern about the topic. “More importantly, doesn’t those voices sound familiar, Iwa-chan?”

Oikawa already knew who these guys were this second time that he heard them.

“Huh?”

“That husky voice….”, Oikawa pointed out. “They sound like they are teammates from a certain club we know.”

Iwaizumi widened his eyes as he knew who Oikawa was pertaining too. He picked up his bag as well and headed off with his friend to leave the area.

“We should tell her something.”, Iwaizumi suggested.

Oikawa gave him an odd look, “You should. I don’t wanna do something good for that girl.”

“Trash!”, the spike-haired instinctively punched the awful brunette’s shoulder.

“Itai!”

“But okay, I’ll try thinking of what to say to her. Just warn her of some sort. Not too oblivious.”

______________________________________________________________________________

**Next Day.**

In the middle of a class discussion, Iwaizumi decided to speak up to the girl being talked about last night.

“Uhm… a-no… ___-san.”, Iwaizumi voiced out.

You turned to the boy seated beside the annoying brunette, “Hai, Iwaizumi-kun?”

“Uhh… what if… uhmm…”, Iwaizumi could barely think of the right thing to say to you. He didn’t want to tell head on and ruin your new found relationship. It’s not the right thing to do.

Though, a certain brunette couldn’t bear to watch his friend that is loss for words anymore. Oikawa wasn’t sure of the right words to say either but being blunt is the way for him. It was his strength after all.

“___-chan.”, Oikawa spoke that made you glance to him. “When do you think are you ready to have sex with someone?”

“E-ehhh.”, Yumi heard and she was taken aback by the brash question so as you were.

“W-what?”, you could only see his unchanging stern face. You couldn’t tell whether or not he was fooling you.

“Oi, Shittykawa! You dumbass.”, Iwaizumi slammed his male friend’s shoulder for his boldness but it seems that his question is good enough for you to be able to handle it. 

You pursed your lips and spoke to the brunette head on, “Hmm… You mean, when will I do it with a certain person? Like up to what extent or reason will I agree, right?”

“Yep.”, the brunette nodded, all in a serious note.

“Uhm… I guess when I fully trust the person, I’ll be willing to give them my all. But full trust isn’t easy to gain, isn’t it? It takes time and-”, Oikawa cut you off. He had heard enough and was being quite of a douche to you again.

“Hai. Hai. Okay, ___-chan. We get it.”, he gestured a halt sign with his hand in front of your face. “Now stop, you don’t need to explain further.”

_‘Seriously, this guy.’_ , you clenched your throat wanting to cuss at the guy. _‘I hate you, Oikawa! You bastard.’_

You let out a sigh because there was no point on wasting your time hating on the guy, “Well, what about you then?”

“Hmm…”, he raised a brow. “I’ll do it when the moment is right and if I find the girl attractive enough to meet my standards.”

“Ahh, without a doubt. You’re a freaking asshole.”, you blurted out turning your gaze on your notebook as you took notes of what was written on the board in front. “Who knows how many you’ve already fucked right? I bet you can’t count it with your fingers.”

Oikawa snickered at what you said, “You’re gonna be surprised, ___-chan.”

“Yep,”, you nodded. “Who knew a man could do it with an infinite number of girls like that. Insane.”

“Seriously, you guys. Stop this conversation.” Yumi stifled her laugh as she was so close to bursting out. She didn’t want the teacher to notice and reprimand them four.

It was true that you’re gonna be surprised. Oikawa hasn’t done it yet truthfully for all you know. The moment hasn’t arrived to him yet and that someone with the standards he’s been looking for hasn’t too. He wasn’t that crappy kind of a guy. He just dated girls but he’ll never go that far on taking advantage of their bodies. 

With what Yumi had said, finally, the two of you stopped on your petty argument and listened to the professor’s discussion.

“Don’t wanna do something good for that girl my ass.”, Iwaizumi muttered to his friend slightly slamming his hand on the brunette’s back.

Oikawa scoffed at his friend for his remark. He didn’t mean to do that for you. He sort of just did it unexpectedly for no reason. Did he do it out of his good heart receiving nothing in return?

That’s impossible.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Saturday.** Grocery Store. 6pm

_‘Shit. I’m running late’_ , you hurriedly ran towards the accessories section and picked up a simple hair clip that will match your style for the evening.

You immediately made your way to the counter and paid the item. You hastily unwrapped the hair clip you brought and tried to clip it on your hair as you walked out from the store.

_‘Shit’,_ but it won’t go your way. Your hair just won’t settle down. It just got ruin, being tangled up wrongly to the clip. You removed the clip once again and attempted to fix your hair once more.

You were taking more trials and longer than expected in the task of just clipping your hair. You were interrupted abruptly by a sneering guy you recognized.

“Need help pretty lady-“, the brunette instantly regretted his words when you turned to him with a troubled face, still unable to fix your hair but that’s not what he noticed. You were wearing more make up today compared to normal days but not too much. You were incredulously pretty with your body fitted white dress whose skirt is blown a bit by the wind as you turned. You became slightly taller but not taller than the brunette as you wore elegant pumps that suited everything about you this moment. Why hasn’t he noticed this about you before? You were attractive but when he saw you at first, he was clouded up with the thoughts of Tobio and that you were his fan. He couldn’t dare to look past it before because his only goal is to steal you as his fan, break him and break you. That’s all.

“_-___-chan?”

He just bought his favorite, milk bread at the store. He didn’t expect to stumble into you. In fact, he didn’t know it was you at first and you didn’t even live near the place. You live a walking distance from the school and this place was a three stations away from there. Why were you here anyway?

“Hi.’, you greeted him and tried to smile even if the stress is slowly creeping out because of your unfixed hair.

Oikawa noticed that you were troubled, “Hi… Uhm… Do you need help with that?”

Needless to say, it was obvious that you were here because you have something planned. Maybe a date to be specific that’s why you were all prompted up.

You furrowed your eyebrows thinking if maybe he was just trying to make fun of you, “Are you sure you can do it properly?”

He wasn’t kidding though, “Of course I can!”

The brunette made a cheeky smile like a child assigned to do something he likes, “I’m pretty good managing my handsome looks ain’t I?”

You hissed at his statement, finally handing him the clip. “Fine, fine.”

Even if he had messy hair, it suited him. He looked good with that. You can’t even imagine it too fixed for him. He’s probably okay the way he is.

Oikawa eagerly received the clip and caught a little mass of your hair with his fingers, “Just stay still. I’ll fix your hair. Leave it to me, ___-chan!”

In a few minutes, brunette who’s an expert with good looks finished fixing your hair.

“Pretty!”, he unintentionally exclaimed as he took a glimpse at your overall look.

He spoke of the compliment too candidly that you can feel your cheeks heating up. Why would he say something like that to you so sincerely? That’s so unnerving and so unlike him. The atmosphere rapidly became awkward for both of you until Oikawa finally realized it.

“I mean the hair because I fixed it after all!”, the brunette defended though his compliment was really meant for you as a whole.

“You didn’t do much though.”, you took out your phone and opened the front camera to use it as a mirror to see how he did. And it was affirmative, he did well after all.

“But thanks.”, you said with a gleeful smile. As you checked on your phone, you realized that you forgot about the time. A slight hint of panic appeared in your face and Oikawa easily noticed it.

“You’re running late, aren’t you?”, he snickered. He was sure that was the reason. He finally read you for once. “Just go, ___-chan.”

You obediently waved at him good bye and dashed away, off to the said rendezvous.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Restaurant.** 9pm.

You finished dinner with Kenzo and he ordered up a few bottles of Sake. He served you a few shots already. He said that you two were drinking to celebrate 1 month of your relationship with him.

You can feel your mind getting clouded up. You hadn’t drink much though. You have had drinks before so you know that it shouldn’t get to you this soon. Maybe you were getting weak in terms of drinking? Or the mix is too strong today for you?

_But truthfully, it wasn’t because of that. There was something added to your drink._

“___, are you okay?”, Kenzo turned to you as he handed you another shot.

“H-huh, of course, I-I’m fine.”, you hiccupped, slightly feeling sleepy.

“You’re drunk aren’t you?”, he chuckled as he watched your droopy eyes.

“N-no! I-I’m not.”, you gestured raising your hands to him.

Kenzo just laughed at you and sneakily snuck his hand on your waist and pulled you closer to him.

You giggled and lightly tried to push him, “W-we’re… Aren’t w-we too c-close?”

“It’s fine, ___.”, your boyfriend mischievously grinned.

You squinted your sleepy eyes and glanced at your man once more. “I-I’m too s-sleepy. Let’s go h-home?”

“What? Don’t you wanna have some fun while we’re at it?”, he said with his grip on you getting tighter.

“H-huh?”, you tilted your head confused at his words. “B-but we’re already h-having fun.”

“It’s not enough.”, he raised the shot glass he offered you earlier, making you drink it. He held it to you mouth and made you chug on it quickly, even spilling a bit on your dress.

“Good girl.”

It was too much already. Your head was spinning.

“Let’s have some fun, ___?”, he finally let you go from his arms and watched how you were getting all quirky in your movements because of the alcohol and the drug added.

You can feel his hand touched you once more and it positioned on your knees. You winced as it slowly brushed upwards your skin raising your skirt. You felt obstinate about it like your mind was telling you that you are against this even if he was your boyfriend.

“N-no.”, you tried to grab hold of his hand.

He stopped in the middle of his deed, “Huh? Why not?”

You didn’t answer so he still continued. He slid his hand it under your skirt, still moving in a deliberate upward motion.

“K-kenzo-kun…. N-no.”, you made an effort to move away quickly from the man.

“I-It’s okay. You’re gonna like it soon.”, he pouted at you.

“I-Isn’t it… I-It’s too f-fast.”, you murmured as you tried to fix your wavering gaze at Kenzo.

The dark haired male placed his hand on top of yours, “You love me, right?”

“U-uh-huh.”, you nodded.

“Then it’s gonna be okay. You should trust your boyfriend.”, he tightened his grip on your hand.

“Hmm…”, you weren’t sure of what you should do. You were under the influence of alcohol. You wanted to disagree with him and leave him but your body is getting weary that you couldn’t control it anymore. You were left with no choice but to trust this man in front of you.

You watched as he stood and grabbed onto you arm, “I’ll take you somewhere else private. Let’s go.”

“I-I want to go home.”, you spoke.

“Your place is far from here. Mine is just close. We’ll go there instead.”, Kenzo suggested as he help you stand. He slyly positioned his other hand on your lower hip.

“N-no…”, you replied and turned to him, taking note of his tacky move on you. “A-and s-stop t-touching-!”

You tried to warn the boy once more but he had too much strength. You could tell. You were not in your well-state after all.

“Huh? You’re gonna like it soon enough.”, he brazenly tugged you closer to him and forced you to walk along with him.

What will your faith be in the hands of this man?

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Here’s your pork buns, Sir.”, the cashier handed the brunette male his order and he gave his payment. “Please come again.”

“Ahh… I’m so hungry. I get to eat finally.”, he uttered as he took out one piece of the bun from the bag. He was about to take a bite but he saw something that repulsed him.

“I-I’m too s-sleepy. Let’s go h-home?”, he heard the voice of his well-known female seatmate spoke.

He was with her boyfriend, too close in the brunette’s opinion.

“What? Don’t you wanna have some fun while we’re at it?”

He was in disdain of Kenzo for being sleazy. He abruptly lost his appetite and returned the bun in his paper bag. It didn’t matter to him at first because the two were in a relationship after all.

“H-huh? B-but we’re already h-having fun.”

“It’s not enough.”, he raised the shot glass and made the girl he knew chug on it quickly, even spilling a bit on her dress. Her white dress that he saw her wearing earlier. Her hair the he even fixed was also in a mess. Everything was turning into a mess because of this sly boyfriend of hers.

Oikawa began to feel apprehensive. He sat across the table in front of the couple and hid himself with the paper bag he had for take-out. He remembered what Kenzo’s teammates were talking about the last time and this was that weekend he had planned.

“Good girl.”

“Let’s have some fun, ___?”

“N-no.”

“Huh? Why not?”

The brunette could see that Kenzo had his hand on her, touching her against her will.

“K-kenzo-kun…. N-no.”

“I-It’s okay. You’re gonna like it soon.”,

“I-Isn’t it… I-It’s too f-fast.”

“You love me, right?”

“U-uh-huh.”

“Then it’s gonna be okay. You should trust your boyfriend.”

Oikawa hissed at the cunning man’s words. _‘What a douche. Your using that you love me crap on a girl just to get her under the sheets with you?’_

Kenzo stood as he stood and grabbed onto the girl’s arm, “I’ll take you somewhere else private. Let’s go.” 

Oikawa took this signal too and went to follow them outside.

“I-I want to go home.”

“Your place is far from here. Mine is just close. We’ll go there instead.”, Kenzo helped her stand but it didn’t stop him from taking advantage of her.

“N-no… A-and s-stop t-touching-!”

“Huh? You’re gonna like it soon enough.”, Kenzo seemed that he had enough of the girl disagreeing to him so he brazenly tugged her closer to him and forced her to walk along with him.

The brunette had enough of this bullcrap.

“You’re seriously disgusting. Just take her home. That’s what she wants.”, Oikawa spoke briefly behind the couple.

It made Kenzo turn along with you whose weight was leaning on him, “Why are you interfering with our matter?”

Kenzo raised a brow at the man and he immediately recognized the first year volleyball player.

“Simply because she said for you to stop and you’re not listening to her.”, Oikawa placed his hands on his hips.   
Kenzo grimaced and placed you to sit on a bench nearby, “You have some guts, huh. Why y-.”

Kenzo had a bit much to drink too and the brunette was testing him. He swung his fist at him and with faster reflex, Oikawa stopped it with his palm.

“Don't do this.”, he warned as he had a tight grip on Kenzo’s hand. “She's probably too drunk to remember all this tomorrow so if you promise to respect her, I won't tell anyone about this.”

The alcohol was reeling in your mind and you were unable to grasp what was happening anymore. You just sat there blank minded with your head spinning. In fact, you were already half unconscious.

“Wow, you're threatening me?”, Kenzo took his hand back.

“Respect her if you don't want her, no, everyone to know about this plan of yours.”, Oikawa proposed cunningly.

It made the basketball captain surrender since he was practically beat by this guy, “Jerk! Make sure you won't open your mouth about this.”

Kenzo backed off straightaway afraid of his reputation to get ruined. He ran off as soon and forgot all about the girl he was supposed to take advantage of that night.

It soon came to Oikawa that he was left with a drunk girl.

“Ha?!?!?? Why did he left his girl? Jeez, that idiot.”, the brunette scratched his head as he saw the unconscious girl lounging on the bench.

“Hey, wake up. You should go home, ___-chan.”, Oikawa sat beside you, and patted to wake you up. It was useless though.

“Uhh. She's totally knocked out.”

Oikawa let out a sigh and ate the already cold pork buns he brought. It’s hard to decide on what to do with an empty stomach after all.

After consuming one bun, he yanked on you once more, even harder this time to wake you up but it was hopeless.

He contemplated a few minutes until he stood and decided on what to do. He removed the coat he was wearing and placed it to cover your sleeping form.

“Bye careless ___-chan. Ja ne.”, he bade to the snoozing girl and then finally strolled away.

Who’s more cold-blooded? The dark-haired male or the brunette?

The answer to that is on what will happen right after he walked away.


	10. Home

~So… a bonus: A song reference for this chapter! Obviously, I’m into Kpop. Take You Home by Baekhyun~

Enjoy!~

______________________________________________________________________________

_I’m not your man but keep an eye on me. I’m not the one that’s yours. Even if I can’t hold you, I’m a man with a sturdy back who can take you home. **I’ll take you home**. Just lean on me._

______________________________________________________________________________

**That Night.** Continuation.

_‘I don’t need to be responsible of some other guy’s girl.’_

He kept saying those words in his head.

_‘Yeah, I don’t need to be concerned of that brat.’_

He exhaled and pretended to be as how he usually he is. He placed his hand on his pockets and hummed as he strolled, headed back home.

A few seconds into Oikawa’s trip home, _‘She doesn’t have the power to protect herself from her boyfriend how can she…’_

The brunette stopped on his tracks and scratched his head briskly, seemingly upset.

_‘Trying not to think about something is the same as thinking about it.’_

He was contradicting the things he was well aware of.

_‘What if some other man takes advantage of the drunk girl? She doesn’t look like she’s gonna regain consciousness any soon. Even if she did, is she strong enough to handle herself? These streets aren’t a safe place after all.’_

It was too late for him to realize but from the moment he interfered with the couple, he didn’t know that he’d topple over a few more blocks as he tumbled over one.

 _‘Sucks to know her and be the only one here.’,_ Oikawa scoffed as he took out his phone from the pockets of his pants.

_‘I meddled with something and I ended up being forced to doing a bunch of other things too._ ’

He dialed to call his best friend and spike haired boy picked up right away, “Iwa-chan… I know it’s a bit late but it’s an emergency. Do you know where ___ lives?”

“I don’t know. Why? Are you going to her house this late?” Iwaizumi outwardly teased his friend.

“No! As if.”, Oikawa mumbled. “I’m with her actually. She’s drunk and passed out. I’ll explain everything later. Do you have Yumi’s number?”

“I don’t. You can just check on her phone you know. But doesn’t she live 3 stations away? The station’s already closed.”, Iwaizumi pointed out.

“Ah, right.”, Oikawa let out a heavy sigh. It was hopeless. What was he supposed to do? What is the best thing to do instead of just leaving you?

“So what are you planning to do?”

Oikawa hesitated but came to a fretful decision, “Take her home.”

“Okay. Well, take care of her.”

“Hai.”, the brunette was just about to end the call.

“No wait! I’ll help you.”, Iwaizumi exclaimed. “Who knows what you’ll do to that drunk girl when you take her to your house.”

“Iwa-chan, you think I’m that kind of person?”

“Yes, Trashykawa. Just tell me your exact location.”

“So mean, Iwa-chan!”, Oikawa whined but he wanted to get home already, getting to the point quickly. “Here’s our location – “

Iwaizumi was coming. He didn’t live that far so he’ll be there in a few minutes. The brunette however, strode back to where he left the girl and saw that she was still there, of course.

“Oi, wake up you brat.”, Oikawa muttered as he sat beside her. “You don’t want to be taken to my house, do you? So wake up already.”

Oikawa tugged on your arms to wake you up but instead you fell on him instead, your head resting on the shoulder of the warm person beside you, cuddling him.

“Oi! Don’t do this.”, the brunette was irked by your movements and wanted to push you away.

“Move, ___-chan-“, he caught a glimpse of your sleeping face and he felt the blood flow through his cheeks, heating it up.

The brunette averted his gaze. He was feeling embarrassed and it was weird. Why is he being weirded out when he already dated girls that did actions like this to him before?

Maybe he knew that if you were conscious and if this was a normal day, it was impossible for you to do something like this, especially if it was with him. She wasn’t like any other girls after all. She wouldn’t fawn over him even if he tried making her falter. That’s what only Oikawa knew. Did he not know how you’ve fallen for him miserably that it lead you to stop school just to overcome depression?

Oikawa coughed to regain composure and fixed his position. He sat properly, letting the unconscious girl lean on him comfortably, “Fine. Then lean on me for a while.”

‘ _Fine, I’ll take care of you but don’t be surprised if I finally managed to break you in the future.’,_ he bore that in his mind. _‘Just hang in there, ___-chan. Sleep soundly by my side and unknowingly anticipate the storm that is coming.’_

“Oikawa… That’s so sweet of you, huh.”, the husky voice made Oikawa flinch.

“Eh!”, Oikawa immediately recognized his friend, “Hey, but can you take a picture of us?”

Oikawa handed Iwaizumi his phone.

“What’s this for?”, Iwaizumi instantly finished in capturing the photo of the two of you. He returned the phone flippantly to Oikawa with a smirk, “So you can cherish this memory of yours with her?”

“Of course not!”, the brunette gruffly took his phone back and viewed the picture. “I’ll use this card against her when I get the chance.”

“Shitty person.”

The brunette soon told the whole story he witnessed to Iwaizumi. They decided to take her in Oikawa’s place since there are no trains anymore and the Oikawa’s residence is close by. The brunette’s parents didn’t mind guests so it was a good decision.

“Carry her, Iwa-chan. You’re stronger.”

“No you carry her, Shittykawa. You’re the one who meddled with them. You should take responsibility ‘til the end.”

“Ugh… Fine. Wait a bit.”, Oikawa stood and bent towards the sleeping girl. He removed the coat he placed on her and wrapped it around her waist instead, making it cover a portion of her legs that showed underneath her skirt.

“Didn’t take you for a gentleman, Shittykawa.”, Iwaizumi raised a brow as he was surprised to see Oikawa like this.

“I’ve had decent girlfriends before Iwa-chan and you know that.”, Oikawa finished tying the coat to you and picked you up bridal style from the bench. He took a deep breath as you weighed him down, “It’s only because I don’t have feelings of love for them that’s why it doesn’t work.”

His breath hitched as he started his walk so that this night would be over soon. You were still deep in your sleep as you were carried.

“Why is love even needed?”, Oikawa mumbled as Iwaizumi matched his pace.

“Shittykawa, love is needed because you get into a relationship with the goal of to marry the girl in mind, not just play around with her, you know.”, Iwaizumi slid his hands casually on the pockets of his pants.

“I don’t really understand that.”, he glanced at the spike haired boy indifferently. “What if ‘it’ never came to you? You’re still not going to try going into relationships then?”

“You’re just saying that because it hasn’t come to you yet.”

“And you did, Iwa-chan?”, Oikawa’s brow raised.

“Not yet but I’m waiting for the right one.”

“You’re gonna get old alone, Iwa-chan.”

“Whatever, Trashykawa. You’re the one who brought the topic up.”

It wasn’t that of a long walk, the three of you finally arrived at the said destination.

“Tadaima! Can I have Iwaizumi and this drunk classmate over? She lives 3 stations away and the station’s already close so-“, Oikawa explained everything as soon as he got inside.

“Hai. Tooru.”, his parents looked like they were awakened and just agreed to what their brunette son had said.

“Oh”, Oikawa’s mother covered her mouth as she yawned. “Iwaizumi, konnichiwa.”

“Good evening. Pardon the intrusion!”, Iwaizumi bowed to Oikawa’s mother and hurriedly trailed behind Oikawa who went to his room with the unconscious girl.

Oikawa’s parents were already too sleepy to bother to ask about what happened. They just went back to their room and let the kids do what they have to do. Iwaizumi usually goes to the house to sleep over occasionally anyway.

Oikawa laid you on his futon that’s already been set up.

“I’ll go warm up some water for her and grab some towels.”, Iwaizumi proposed and soon headed out to do his task.

The brunette fixed the futon for you and tucked you in with a duvet so you can sleep warmly covered. He was surprised when you winced and caught his wrist.

“W-wait... uhm... y-you w-want to d-do s-someth-thing r-right?”, you barely opened your eyes and just pulled on him right away, closer to your face. “I c-can... k-kiss y-you bett-ter!”

“Ha?!?”, Oikawa widened his eyes as he resisted your grip on him. You were forcefully pulling him for a kiss. You thought he was Kenzo.

“_-__-c-chan! I'm not K-kenz-.”

Oikawa shifted his position, he was ball full of strength after all and he pinned you under him. “Ya, you can't be like this. You're in front of a man. You can't just offer yourself like this just because he told you to.”

“H-huh... y-you're... n-no...”, you blinked your barely opened eyes as you watch the man that wasn’t your boyfriend take control over you. You recognized him even if your head was clouded up. You thought it was funny that he’s trying to do restrain you and you’re feeling a bit like your head was spinning. “B-but... I'm n-not... o-offering myself. Heh.”

“You sure?”, he pinned both of your hands to your side, above your head. A smile plastered on your face as if this was a joke. You were too drunk after all. “You're too drunk to be able to resist, right? What are you gonna do?”

You tried to squirm your body and shake off his hand that gripped on your hand but you couldn’t. You were too weak as of the moment. You just stared at the man atop you and presumed, “B-but... Y-you... Y-you're n-not g-gonna d-do it...”

“How would you know if your mind is clouded up? You don't even know who I am, ___-chan...”, the brunette jeered.

“H-huh...”, you furrowed your eyebrows at his statement.

“You're powerless, what if I do something to you against your will...” Oikawa’s expression changed into a serious one and he leaned his face closer to yours. You both locked eyes for the moment and it was too quiet that only both of your breathing can be heard.

It was getting all humid in the room, Oikawa finally decided to let you go because it was no point teasing a girl like you, “Fine, I’ll let you go.”

Your arms broke free from the grasp and they quickly made their way, wrapping around Oikawa’s neck. What were you up to?

“C-caught you! Heh heh.”, you chortled. Oikawa couldn’t tell what you were planning.

“What are y-. Hey.”, you insentiently started ruffling his hair on the back of his head and you were doing it so gently that it gave him goosebumps. His forehead crumpled trying to figure out what you were up to. It was quite hard and you were unpredictable now that you’re under the influence of alcohol and whatever drug Kenzo added to the drink.

You two both locked eyes for the moment and Oikawa thought that he was hallucinating when you mentioned his name all of a sudden.

“O-Oikawa-k-kun…”, it was the first time he heard you spoke of his actual name. It made him flushed and you didn’t hesitate to pull the boy closer to you. The weird thing is that he let you.

You lean in your face a bit towards him and before the two of you even know it, your lips already touched and brushed each other. You closed your eyes cherishing the kiss. Oikawa widened his eyes in surprise and his cheek was stained red. Why isn’t he resisting? In fact, it felt like he wanted to surrender to those soft and warm lips even if it reeked of alcohol. It was calming and nerve-wracking at the same time. He didn’t know what to do.

You plopped your head back on pillow underneath and stopped the kiss. What was going on? Oikawa didn’t know either. You two were still too close and got your hands wrapped around him with your eyes closed. You were practically breathing each other’s breath.

Oikawa finally snapped and got back to his sane state, “Y-you… know who I am?”

It was pretty hard to believe that you would initiate on kissing him knowing it was him. Did you call out his name earlier? He knew you hated him so you couldn’t possibly do it, right?

Oikawa looked into you and you had your eyes tightly shut.

_‘Are you dozing of already after what you just did?’,_ the brunette had his eyebrows twitched as he saw you just leave him in weird situation like that with many questions.

Anything was uncertain at the moment. Who knew that you’d do such bold things when you were drunk?

The door slid open and Iwaizumi came in with the hot water and towels. He was taken aback when he saw his friend hovering over the unconscious girl.

“Oikawa! You dumbass! Why are you taking advantage of that drunk girl!”, Iwaizumi immediately placed what he was carrying on the floor and ran towards Oikawa, shoving him away from the girl.

“Iwa-chan! This is not what it looks like!”

“She took advantage of me!”

“Who would believe that Shittykawa! You're the one who's on top of her and has power here.”

“She has too! Won't you believe me Iwa-chan?”

“Shut up Crappykawa! Save up your excuses. I should make sure she's away from you.”

“Iwa-chan! I told you I didn’t do anything!”

“Don’t creep up on her when we sleep! I don’t want you to get close with her and have any ideas.”

“I don’t even find her attractive, why would I-!”

Oikawa got cut off earning his well-deserved slam on the back of his head, “Don’t find her attractive my ass.”

“Itai! Iwa-chan. Ahh. Just, fine, I’ll sleep here on this corner.”

______________________________________________________________________________

**Next Morning.**

You squinted your eyes as your head pounded waking up. You didn’t even drink a lot last night. You sat up and rubbed your eyes. You got a look around the surrounding.

 _‘Where am I? Ughh.’_ , you groaned as your body along with your head ached. You wondered why you were in an unfamiliar place. As you looked around, you saw two familiar boys beside you.

_‘Oikawa? Iwaizumi? How am I with them?’,_ you tilted your head in confusion. What did happen last night?

You watched the two boys sleeping peacefully as you contemplated. You tried to remember it but it had hurt your head. The last thing you remember was you were drinking with Kenzo at the restaurant and that was it. You don’t recall what happened next.

Your headache wasn’t getting any better with you just staying there and thinking of last night, you decided to leave the room, also find out whose house she was in. She tip toed her way to the door and left the two males.

“Oh, ohayo Miss.”, as soon as you got out, a middle aged female greeted you. You noticed that she was a brunette and she resembled Tooru. It was probably his mom.

“Ohayo. Uhm, I don’t actually know where I am.”, you flashed a cheeky smile and rubbed the back of your head.

“Ahh… Right. You were passed out when Tooru brought you. We didn’t have proper introductions last night. I’m Tooru’s mom.”, the woman introduced.

“Hai.”, you bowed in front of the female. “Sorry too for the intrusion and the trouble I caused. I’m ___.”

“You didn’t cause any trouble, ___-san.”, she tapped on your back flippantly. “Don’t worry. In fact, are you a blessing?”

“Uhm… How-“, the statement confused you but Mrs. Oikawa didn’t explain any further.

“I just prepared breakfast, you should eat.”, she placed her hand on your shoulders and tugged you along with her to approach the dining table. “It’s weekend after all, the boys will wake up soon enough.”

“Uhmm… Thanks, Mrs. Oikawa.”

___

“Oh, ohayo, is this Tooru’s girl?”, you watched a tall middle aged man approached the dining table. Without a doubt, it must be the brunette’s father.

_‘Tooru’s girl?’,_ you winced raising a brow. How did you end up getting labeled as his girl?

“Yes. Her name is ___.”

“Ohayo, sir.”, you greeted politely. “But I’m not Tooru’s gir-“

You got cut off by Mrs. Oikawa, “It’s the first time Tooru brought a girl over. We’re so happy. He only brings Iwaizumi over so we thought- Nevermind. We’re glad that he brought you over and you’re even pretty!”

You faked a laugh because you didn’t feel too comfortable that they are accusing you as the brunette setter’s girlfriend, “Eh-heh. But I’m not his-“

The brunette boy came in, not making you finish your statement, “Ohaya mom, dad.”

He was followed by Iwaizumi, “Ohayo Mr. and Mrs. Oikawa.”

You frowned at not being able to redeem yourself from being called as the setter’s girl.

“Eat.”, Mrs. Oikawa pointed to the empty chair beside you. “Sit beside ___, Tooru.”

“Huh?”, he tilted his head, befuddled with his even more messy bed hair.

Mrs. Oikawa shot glares at the boy that made him obey his mother’s orders right away.

You gave the brunette beside you a questioning look. It was easy to tell that you’re asking for an explanation of what happened last night. He raised his hand at you signaling you that he’ll talk to you about it later.

“Pass her this, Tooru.”, Mr. Oikawa did some sly moves on his own too as he handed out the plate full of meat to his son.

“It’s okay. I can get it myself.”, you detested and tried to reach out the plate but Mr. Oikawa moved it away from your reach.

Tooru finally grasped what was going on. He just accepted the plate in annoyance and picked up a few pieces of meat to place on your bowl.

“Please, it’s okay. We’re very much grateful to have you here.”, Mrs. Oikawa flashed a delighted smile, being pleased of his son serving the girl.

It was awkward. Iwaizumi just focused on his food and decided not to interfere with the matter.

You two both knew that you had to clear this accusation of you two but as Tooru knew his parents, they were quite stubborn. The brunette boy’s parents didn’t stop after lunch when you needed to leave already. They told Iwaizumi to go somewhere to do some errand. They schemed to make the brunette setter send you home alone.

“Ugh. They really think that we’re dating.”, Oikawa muttered as you sat beside him in the train.

You glanced at him and rolled your eyes, “As if I’d date you.”

He saw what you did and his eyebrows twitched, raising his hands, “Me too! As if!.”

He wanted to strangle you for your crudeness but he remembered something that he could use towards you, “But ___-chan. Don’t you remember anything at all?”

“Ah right!”, you turned to him as he got you curious, “So… What happened last night?”

Before Iwaizumi and Oikawa left the bedroom earlier, they have already well constructed the story about last night to tell you. They were positive that you wouldn’t remember much anyway because of being drugged, so they told you that you and Kenzo both got drunk and they happen to stumble upon the two of you. You were separated from Kenzo because you were stubborn that you didn’t want to go home yet. Oikawa and Iwaizumi sent Kenzo home with a cab and you, you ended up sleeping at the brunette’s house that was near the place instead because they weren’t able to catch the last train. You bought the story. It was believable after all since its half true.

“It’s weird that I don’t remember all that.”, you raised your head contemplating, looking at the ceiling. “I didn’t even drank that much, why did I pass out easily last night?”

“‘Cause you weren’t careful.”, Oikawa wanted to spill the truth but he knew that shouldn’t, _‘You were drugged.’_

An evil smile began to spread on the pretty setters face, “If you’re really that bothered about not remembering-“

He took out his phone, dangling it in front of you, “I have some pictures-“

“Y-you have? What kind of pictures-?”

You stammered as you stared into his phone. What could the picture be? What did you do last night that you forgot about?

Oikawa took the initiative to open the gallery of his hone for you and held it to your face as he clicked on a picture, “Look at this.”

You widened your eyes, _‘Shit. Why would I do something like that?’_

It was a picture of you sleeping, leaning your head on his shoulder. You hurriedly tried to take Oikawa’s phone from his grasp. Deleting the picture was all you can think about right now. But it was too late, he was faster than you. He doubtlessly knew you’d act like that.

“Oops, you can’t delete that ___-chan.”, he pressed back on his phone to minimize the picture and placed it back on his pants’ pockets.

You knew by this time that he planned all this to razz you at some point, “You must have taken advantage of me and positioned me that way.”

“As if I’d do that! It’s all on you!”, he mumbled.

You smirked at him as if he doesn’t really have the guts to do something like that. “How do I know that, I was passed out!”

“Ask Iwa-chan! He took that picture.”

_‘Ugh.’_ , you let out a sigh. Why were you even fighting with this guy? There’s no point in making a fuzz over a simple matter. He’ll ridicule you more if you acted aggressive about the topic even more.

You barely got your composure but Oikawa didn’t stop, “You even did more than that! Well, I don’t even want to talk about it.”

You stuttered once more. What more could you have done? What more could be worst?

“W-what did I do?”

“I won’t tell.”, Oikawa grimaced and placed his hand on his hips. “Unless you do something for me and Iwa.”

The train stopped and you two had finally arrived to the certain station. Both of you got off of the train.

You frowned as you two headed out. “What do you want me to do then? Let’s just get it over with. Dinner?”

He really just wanted to use you. You never doubted this guy in being cunning as he always is. And you knew well enough how to deal with things like this.

If you can’t avoid it, just deal with it, and deal with it fast.

But the brunette immediately refuted the thought as soon, “Don’t be too much in a hurry, ___-chan. Let’s cherish the time that I have leverage on you.”

You gritted your teeth in annoyance. He wasn’t as simple-minded as other people after all.

“Just figure it out soon what you want me to do.”

“Patience, ___-chan. Patience.”, He flashed a cheeky smile as you two walked pass by the university.

Oikawa stopped, “Where do you live anyway?”

“It’s close by, I can go from here.”, you told him.

He scowled at you, “I already took you off from the train. I have nothing to do anyway.”

You moped not wanting to have him take you but you didn’t want to plead to him not to do that, “Well, okay. Let’s just go.”

You lead the way and he trailed behind you. After all you weren’t kidding when you said your house was close by. Apparently, it was just a less than 5-minute walk from the university, “We’re here.”

He was a bit surprised and raised a brow at you, “Oh. You’re really close to school but you come in late?”

“Ehh…. That’s kind of a bad habit to break.”, you scratched the back of your head and you glanced at the boy, “Anyway, aren’t you leaving?”

He had a stern look on you. “I’ll leave once you got in.”

“I never took you for a gentleman.”, you made a snide remark.

“You underestimate me too much, ___-chan.”, he beamed a shrewd smile at you once more.

You decided to ignore him. You were tired from everything that happened and you even forgot about it. Now, you have to deal with this boy? You wanted this day to be over already.

Oikawa watched as you swiftly walked towards your front porch and climbed the few steps of the stairs. You took out your keys from the pocket of your dress skirt and opened the door.

You gave one last look at the brunette as you entered your apartment, “Okay, bye. Thanks for taking me home.”

“Yeah. Bye. See you tomorrow.”, he returned a nod.

“Hai. Take care going home.”, you bade as you were about to shut the door.

“Hai. Ja ne, ___-chan.”, Oikawa turned on his heel and walked away.

_‘He’s being pretty decent today.’_

When was he this nice to you? Did he ate something weird earlier? Is he sick or something?

You felt shivers as you were creeped out by thought of Oikawa being nice. It’s definitely something you shouldn’t think about. You instantly shrugged the thought off.

______________________________________________________________________________

You hate him but do you know about the things he did for you last night? You practically owe him much. If you only knew, if you’d remember.

Well, that night is better off as a dream anyway for both of you that hated each other.


	11. Study

Breaking someone fully undergoes through a whole lot of process. First, you need to get on that person’s good side.

* * *

**Monday.** University.

“I can’t believe you two got that drunk!”, Yumi clapped her hands flippantly as she was astonished to know that you have been caught off guard. It was too bad that she did not get the chance to see it personally.

“So that’s what they said?”, Kenzo reconfirmed as he rubbed the back part of his neck. “I don’t fully remember everything that had happened either.”

“Well, it’s the same for both us.”, you pointed out. “We did drink almost the same amount, I guess.”

“Hai, that’s probably true.”

“Ohayo, Ms. Drunkard.”, a greeting interrupted the three of you.

You groaned as you didn't even bother to look as to who it was because you already knew, “Shut up Shittykawa.”

It was the brunette along with Iwaizumi by his side. The two approached you three.

Oikawa turned to Kenzo and smirked, “Ohayo, Ken-chan.”

Kenzo avoided his gaze, “Ohayo… Thanks for last time.”

It was weird. Why are you feeling that there is some tension rising up between the two?

You scanned Yumi's face and it seemed that she hadn't felt the tension at all and then you saw Iwaizumi who shot glares at Kenzo like he has some beef with him. Why?

“No worries!”, the brunette coolly responded placing his hand on his hips.

“Heh.”, Kenzo let out a fake laugh.

You stared at Kenzo then to Oikawa wondering what was going on that you don't know of.

Maybe it was Oikawa, he looks like someone who'd intimidate people and pick a fight with everyone. You were unconsciously gazing at Oikawa with an aggressive look for quite a long time. It took a short span of time until he noticed and met with your gaze.

The brunette beamed a sly smile and placed his hands on your shoulders, “___-chan, let's go! Classes are almost starting.”

Oikawa began pushing along with him, being dragged towards the classroom as Iwaizumi lead the way and opened the door for you. Yumi quickly followed.

“Ah, bye, Kenzo-kun! Lat-.”, you hurriedly bade as you entered the room and the door separated you from your boyfriend.

Maybe you were just imagining the tension? Besides, why would the two be in bad terms? If they were, it might be because of Oikawa since he acts all snarky all the time. But you did not need to be concerned of this.

“___-chan, I know now what Iwa and me would ask you to do.”, Oikawa called as he let you go your way and sat on your seat.

“What?”, you turned to him as the brunette took his seat beside you.

Oikawa’s face lit up as he spoke, “Group project!”

Since the University encourages collaboration and team effort, it was not doubt that a project in groups would be given.

“That sounds fun. Count me in too.”, Yumi raised her hand ecstatically as she heard the suggestion.

“Sure. Sure, Yumi-chan.”, Oikawa acknowledged, seemingly that your permission wasn’t needed for this even if you were involved.

“Oh… okay. Fine.”, you muttered in defeat. This deal wouldn’t be too hard to do anyway, isn’t it?

But Oikawa wasn’t done yet with his proposal, “And additional tutoring!”

“What? No. Just one thing is enough.”

“It’s not like you can’t do it at the same time. You want me to-“

Iwaizumi immediately cut the obnoxious boy off, “You don’t have to do it if you don’t want. Don’t listen to this trash.”

Truthfully, you were afraid that Oikawa might spill the beans. Besides, you probably might have owed him and Iwaizumi that much since the two took care of you when you passed out. You can at least do this to repay their efforts. It's not that tutoring two boys and an extra friend would be stressful to do so. Who knows?

“Ahh. Fine. But I can’t everyday.”, you gave a limit so that Oikawa wouldn’t make another tiresome and bold suggestion but the last remark made the conversation feed his large ego more.

“Who said we’d want to do it everyday?”, he smirked with his face all smug.

He titled his head boisterously and clicked his tongue, “___-chan, you’re so greedy in spending time with me. You should’ve told me so that I could have adjusted my schedule. But it’s too bad, we play volley every after class so we can only hang out only during practice offs and lunch time.”

You rolled your eyes and didn’t want the discussion to go elsewhere uplifting his ego, “O-kay… So when are your offs?”

The brunette pouted. He wasn’t amused that you didn’t argue, “Friday.”

“Okay. Lunch time and Friday after class.”, you faced you back against him, signaling him that you don’t want to talk anymore.

“Okay. It’s a deal then.”

“Hai.”, you nodded, still not facing him as you took out your notebook from your bag.

“Yay. It’s so exciting.”, Yumi exclaimed as she started writing the names on the piece of paper. “I’m gonna submit in our names then.”

You let out a sigh as Yumi swiftly wrote all the names and handed the paper to the professor. This can’t be undone anymore.

_‘Yay. Wow. More time with the Grand King. So fun!’,_ these were all that you can think about as the professor recorded the group members.

“Hey, I almost forgot. We should all exchange numbers.”, Oikawa suggested as he held his phone in front of you.

You shot him a glance and then grabbed his phone to input your number, “Hai.”

You have to be able to contact your group members and vice versa. So nothing could go wrong with exchanging numbers, right?

* * *

**1 week later.**

You thought exchanging numbers would be fine but the brunette used this as a new way to annoy you. You should’ve known but what could you have done? It was necessary to exchange numbers because you were groupmates. You wondered why bad karma still hasn’t stopped coming to you. It’s not like you did anything bad.

Having your number, Oikawa texted you most of the time and even called you. Most of the time it was nothing important and his purpose was obviously to annoy you just like how he did when he kept on calling your name before. It was too handy for Oikawa since you respond to him through the phone because he tricks you that it’s something important. On your side, what if it really was important and you ignored it?

This would go on many times a day and you were getting used to it. You weren’t getting irritated or stressed anymore compared to before and this was a defeat for Oikawa in his so-called game that he’s playing. He’s running out of strategies to get to you at the moment.

____, we’re gonna go to Iwa-chan’s later to tutor._

_Don’t forget! – **Obnoxious Setter**_

_Yes, I know. You don’t have to remind me. – **you**_

****

“Obnoxious Setter”. The name definitely suits him very much for you.

* * *

“Hey, trash.”, you turned to Oikawa who sitting adjacent to you as the four of you were in Iwaizumi’s humble abode. “Your part would be planning the Marketing Strategy for our proposal.”

The brunette reacted repulsively, “Ehh, isn't that gonna be hard?”

“What? But you didn't want to do the other parts too, so I chose this one for you because I think it'll be easy for you.”, you raised a brow at him. “Aren't you good at strategic stuffs?”

“But that's only in games.”, Oikawa frowned.

“Well, everything's not all about playing games.”, you lifted your head acting all stern. “You need make an effort because this is a group project.’

“Yeah, Oikawa-kun. We all have equal tasks to do anyway.”, Yumi agreed because she knew of this too since you were both higher years.

“Shittykawa, didn't you know you can let down a member who doesn't help with the project?”, Iwaizumi pointed out.

“Ahhh. So troublesome.”, Oikawa scratched the back of his head. “What if I can't do it?”

“Since when were you this negative about something.”, the spike haired boy scowled at the brunette.

“On schoolworks! Most of the time.”, the brunette whined. “It’s not like you don’t know Iwa-chan!”

“And ___-chan!”, Oikawa continued. “You may have noticed that I'm smart but I focus too much on volley so I neglect school and studying.”

You folded your arms and averted your gaze from the pleading brunette, “Yeah. Aren't you smart? I bet you can do it.”

You emphasized on the word “smart”.

“Stop being sarcastic, ___-chan.”

“Like what Iwaizumi-kun said. I'll drop you in the group anytime if you won't do anything.”, you spoke coldly as you closed your notebook, organizing your things to put it on your bag.

“Ahh. Fine. You don't have to be so mean, ___-chan.”

It’s not like Oikawa couldn’t do it. He is smart, actually. It can be seen through his plays _._ He’s just too preoccupied with volleyball that he’s too lazy to do other things.

* * *

And he did accept the part. Of course he had the decency to, if not he’ll be kicked out of the group in no time. Apparently, he was doing good on his part because he kept on bothering you, asking you how to do this and that, asking for verification in everything that he did for the project to make sure that he's doing it right. He just couldn’t stop in finding new ways to annoy you. Props to Oikawa. Good thing, you didn’t mind him anymore because you adapted to his burdensome ways.

* * *

**Lunch.**

“Gosh. I’m so hungry.”, you grabbed on to your tray filled with food served at the cafeteria. As you turned on your heel, someone really tall appeared in front of you that you almost dropped your food, bumping into the guy.

“You’re so clumsy, ___-chan!”, the tall guy in front of you uttered as he assisted you in holding the food tray much to your surprise because it topples.

“You came onto her on purpose though, Shittykawa.”, Iwaizumi beside him spoke, “It’s your fault.”

_‘Good girl’_

You began to saw bits and pieces of yourself being forced to chug on some liquor by Kenzo. The drink even spilled on your white dress.

You snapped to look down and see if something spilled over you but there was nothing. You weren’t even wearing that white dress.

“___-chan, let’s go and find a seat.”, Oikawa interrupted your thoughts as he brusquely took your tray away from you. “I’m getting hungry.”

You furrowed your eyebrows as you trailed behind the two male best friends. As the three of you found Yumi who reserved the seats in the canteen, Kenzo saw you and approached your table.

“Hi, ___.”, he beamed a bright smile and leaned his face towards you.

You were suddenly flushed as you kissed his cheek that he offered, “Hi.”

“Mind if I seat with you, guys?”

Oikawa scoffed and Iwaizumi by his side crossed his arms.

_‘There is something weird with the three.’_ , you observed.

Yumi, however, unaware of the surroundings, ecstatically let the boy, “Sure. We don’t mind. We’re just going to eat then study a bit.”

“Oh, nice.”, Kenzo put his hand on your knee, gesturing you to move.

You saw flashes again, still in that white dress. His hand slowly crawling up to your legs.

“___?”, you flinched as Kenzo called you.

“What?”

“Uhm… Move a bit?”, he asked politely.

“Ah, right… Sorry.”, you scooted a bit to the side, giving a space for Kenzo to sit on beside you.

You were out of it for a second but you just shrugged it off since you weren’t too familiar of those events happening.

* * *

**Weekends.**

The weekends is the time for you to go out with Kenzo since at school, you were too occupied now that there are group projects and you’re tutoring some friends as extra.

Lately, your dates with Kenzo was sort of weird. He was kind of cold towards you but he seemed like he wanted to _do_ something. He was unnaturally clingy when the two of you are alone and it felt a bit strange.

With his actions, you saw flashes again.

Kenzo pulled you close to him, so close and he dragged you somewhere. It looked as if you weren’t agreeing to this idea of his, that you were being forced.

_‘_ _Let’s have some fun, ___?’_

“___, let’s have some fun?”, Kenzo uttered the same words that sounded the same as what you were seeing in your head. It made you involuntarily scooch farther from him.

Why were you feeling as if you were threatened by him in a way?

He was appalled by your actions and became concerned. He reached out his hand to you and placed in on top of yours.

Now that you think of it: that white dress, that was what you were wearing that time you were celebrating with Kenzo.

“What’s wrong, ___?”

You stared to your boyfriend as you contemplated. _‘No. He’s too nice to do something uncalled for to me.’_

You replied to the dark haired male with a curt smile, “Nothing. I just remembered a dream.”

* * *

**Friday after class.** Iwaizumi’s.

“We don’t even have the same course but you’re asking me to teach this subject that I’m not even going to take.”, you crossed your arms.

“But you’re so good. You’ll learn it in no time anyway. By then, you can teach me.”

Your eyebrows twitched at his suggestion, “Why don’t we minimize the effort and you study it on your own?”

“Ehh, you want me to speak-“, you quickly cut him off. He knows what’ll make you do so and it was frustrating.

“Hai, hai. I’ll help you with it.”

Yumi just stared at the two of you oddly as she sat adjacent to the two of you. There was something between the two of you that she didn’t know. What does Oikawa have over you? She wondered as she continued doing her homework.

You caught the gist of Oikawa’s lessons as you skimmed through it quickly and started discussing it to him. After the discussion, you made him answer his homework on his own first then you’ll check and correct whatever it is you have to correct afterwards.

In all sense, he seemed focused on doing his homework.

As you looked up to him, your eyes wandered off his shoulders. A fuzzy feeling arose to you.

You can feel your face heating up starting from your cheeks.

_‘His shoulders…’_ , it felt like you were able to feel these broad shoulders close to you right now. It felt like it was nice to lean on. You breathed heavily as an urge to touch his shoulder came to you.

You almost did it. Almost. Good thing, you didn’t. Oikawa would have razzed you to death if you did and it would be so much embarrassing for you.

You snapped, _‘Why am I even thinking of leaning on to someone’s shoulder?’_

Iwaizumi came in the room as he brought over refreshments for the four of you, your eyes wandered off to his broad shoulders. _‘Iwaizumi’s look good too.’_

But it was different. _‘Why do I feel like I felt Oikawa's shoulders before-’_

 _‘No. I couldn’t have.’,_ you shook your head violently. You were imagining things you shouldn’t have, even worse, it was about the obnoxious setter.

* * *

**Next Friday.** Iwaizumi’s.

“___-chan, I’m finished-!”, Oikawa got shushed as soon by Yumi.

“___-chan is sleeping.”, Yumi whisphered. “She worked up an all-nighter last night on our plate.”

“Ohh… Okay.”

Oikawa decided not to bother you further. He’s not that bad. Though, the last sentence isn’t true most of the time. He stared at your sleeping form as you were leaning your head on your arms on the table.

_‘Move, ___-chan!’_

Oikawa’s cheek was dashed with pink as a memory came to mind. He bit his lip and looked away from you trying to shrug away the flustered expression.

_‘What the hell, I shouldn’t be flustered about this brat.’,_ Oikawa had a bright idea to bother the girl.

However, on the other side of the story.

_‘H-huh... y-you're... n-no...”, you blinked your barely opened eyes as you watch the man that wasn’t your boyfriend take control over you. You recognized him even if your head was clouded up. You thought it was funny that he’s trying to do restrain you and you’re feeling a bit like your head was spinning. “B-but... I'm n-not... o-offering myself. Heh.”_

_“You sure?”, he pinned both of your hands to your side, above your head. A smile plastered on your face as if this was a joke. You were too drunk after all. “You're too drunk to be able to resist, right? What are you gonna do?”_

_You tried to squirm your body and shake off his hand that gripped on your hand but you couldn’t. You were too weak as of the moment. You just stared at the man atop you and presumed, “B-but... Y-you... Y-you're n-not g-gonna d-do it...”_

_“How would you know if your mind is clouded up? You don't even know who I am, ___-chan...”, the brunette jeered._

_“H-huh...”, you furrowed your eyebrows at his statement._

_“You're powerless, what if I do something to you against your will...” Oikawa’s expression changed into a serious one and he leaned his face closer to yours. You both locked eyes for the moment and it was too quiet that only both of your breathing can be heard._

_It was getting all humid in the room, Oikawa finally decided to let you go because it was no point teasing a girl like you, “Fine, I’ll let you go.”_

_Your arms broke free from the grasp and they quickly made their way, wrapping around Oikawa’s neck. What were you up to?_

_“C-caught you! Heh heh.”, you chortled. Oikawa couldn’t tell what you were planning._

_“What are y-. Hey.”, you insentiently started ruffling his hair on the back of his head and you were doing it so gently that it gave him goosebumps. His forehead crumpled trying to figure out what you were up to. It was quite hard and you were unpredictable now that you’re under the influence of alcohol and whatever drug Kenzo added to the drink._

_You two both locked eyes for the moment and Oikawa thought that he was hallucinating when you mentioned his name all of a sudden._

_“O-Oikawa-k-kun…”, it was the first time he heard you spoke of his actual name. It made him flushed and you didn’t hesitate to pull the boy closer to you. The weird thing is that he let you._

_You lean in your face a bit towards him and before the two of you even know it, your lips already touched and brushed each other. You closed your eyes cherishing the kiss. Oikawa widened his eyes in surprise and his cheek was stained red. Why isn’t he resisting? In fact, it felt like he wanted to surrender to those soft and warm lips even if it reeked of alcohol. It was calming and nerve-wracking at the same time. He didn’t know what to do._

_You plopped your head back on pillow underneath and stopped the kiss. What was going on? Oikawa didn’t know either. You two were still too close and got your hands wrapped around him with your eyes closed. You were practically breathing each other’s breath._

You squinted your eyes open as if you were having a bad dream. Opening your eyes, the brunette’s was right up close in front of you. He was holding a marker with the lid taken off pointed at you.

What were you dreaming again?

Oikawa took the marker away as soon and you furrowed your eyebrows at his scheme.

You opened the front camera of your phone to see if your face was stained and there wasn’t. The brunette ‘tch’-ed as he wasn’t able to do his trick on you.

You pouted at the childish boy. “So, did you finish it?”

“Yep, here.”, he stood and went beside you carrying his notebook.

You watched him sit beside you and placed the notebook in front of you, on the table.

'“You didn’t need to-.”, you got distracted his hand brushed yours as he helped you open the notebook to the right page.

' _“You're powerless, what if I do something to you against your will...”_

You remembered the feeling of your wrist getting pinned by… Oikawa?

You glanced up at Oikawa as you recall the dream you were having just a minute ago. 

_“O-Oikawa-k-kun…”, you didn’t hesitate to pull the boy closer to you and he let you._

_You lean in your face a bit towards him and before the two of you even know it, your lips already touched and brushed each other. You closed your eyes cherishing the kiss.’_

You felt goosebumps as the dream felt too real to be a dream.

Was it really just a dream?

_‘What is she looking at?’,_ Oikawa grimaced. He did not like that

You stared at Oikawa for the longest time, not paying attention to his homework. You blinked your eyes after and shook your head.

_‘What the hell, ___. Get yourself together.’_ , you put your focus on back to Oikawa’s notebook. _‘Why am I dreaming of that onboxious boy?’_

You flipped on the pages of the notebook as you convinced yourself that it was nothing, _‘Well, dreams doesn’t mean that you want it to happen. Dreams actually are just symbolism or it’s mostly the opposite of what you want.’_

But that’s just your theory.

After checking on the homework, the brunette took out his phone and held it out at a certain angle.

“Let’s take a photo!”, Oikawa held up a V-sign next to you. “___-chan, cheese!”

You looked at phone’s camera and put on a genuine smile for the photo. The other two posed as well.

“I’m putting this up as ‘Group work with ___-chan, Iwa-chan and Yumi-chan!’”, he exclaimed as he pressed the button to capture the photo.

* * *

**[Your photo has been posted!]**

**[Four people is tagged on this photo]**

Group work with ___-chan, Iwa-chan and Yumi-chan @ Iwaizumi’s!

**\- Oikawa Tooru** , Friday, 6:30 PM.

**[20 people liked this]**

 **[Comment]:** You two... Now you’re focusing on girls. - **Matsukawa Issei** (2 Likes)

 **[Comment]:** Yeah. Didn’t think Iwaizumi would be like that too. - **Hanamaki Takahiro** (2 Likes)

**[Comment]:** Stop razzing Iwa-chan, you guys! - **Oikawa Tooru**

**[Comment]:** I don’t need you replying for me, Shittykawa… and you two, get ready when we meet. – **Iwaizumi Hajime** (3 Likes)

**[Comment]:** We’re sorry, Iwaizumi-san!


	12. Bothered

If you can’t beat what’s bothering you, get used to it. Maybe it’ll be bother you at times of danger too and it’ll turn into something good.

______________________________________________________________________________

You took out your phone as it beeped signaling that someone messaged you. You already know who it was. You just need to check what it is he has to say now. It might be about the project or something.

____-chan, what are you doing? ^^ – **Obnoxious Setter**_

Just like his usual nothings that he does to bother you every second of the day. You let out a sigh and put your phone back in your pocket.

“Aren’t you on your phone too much these days?”, Kenzo raised a brow as he caught your attention. He beamed a smile trying not to impose an argument with you. “Well, not that you’re the one initiating. Is someone bothering you?”

“Uhm, I guess so.”, you paused but nodded in the end. “Yes.”

It was true anyway. That obnoxious setter is bothering you like he always did.

“Who? Can you show me your phone?”, it was a bit different side of Kenzo that you saw. Maybe he was jealous, like how boyfriends should be if some other guy is bothering his girlfriend.

“Oh… Sure.”, you easily handed your phone to the boy.

He soon browsed your messages that only had a few ones. The one named “Obnoxious Setter” was on the top of the list.

“Is this the one bothering you? The “Obnoxious Setter”?”, he turned to you with questioning eyes.

“Yep.”

“Who’s this?”

“You know, uhm… the one I'm tutoring…”, you still didn’t want the brunette’s name to come out of your own mouth. “That brunette setter.”,

“Oh… You're tutoring Oikawa?”, there was a change in his tone, as if this caught his interest. “So he was the one you’re tutoring?”

“Uh-huh…. But along with Yumi and his friend, Iwaizumi.”, you elaborated not to make Kenzo misunderstood and not lead him to get more jealous.

“Oh… Okay.”, he nodded as soon as he heard what you said. “You two are close, aren’t you?”

“What? With the brunette?”, your pitch involuntarily raised as Kenzo assumed something that is far from the truth, something that you wouldn’t make happen. “No, not really. He just likes to play around and bully me.”

You muttered in defense.

“Oh….”

Kenzo paused for a bit as if he was contemplating. What is he thinking about?

“Oh… I can’t have that.”, the dark haired male exclaimed as he came up with an idea. “My girlfriend is being bullied, I can’t have that. You want me to go to one of your study sessions? I could help you tutor them too and with the project.”

You widened your eyes in surprise of his offer. It’s not like you disapprove of it and it’s not like Yumi and the other two athletes would disagree to this. If they would disagree, it wouldn’t matter. They shouldn’t have a say in this because he’s your boyfriend and you’re the group leader, and the one tutoring them after all. You’re the one to call the shots. Besides, your boyfriend said that he wants to help, who are you to reject a helping hand?

“Hmm, okay.”, you gave him the permission along with a thumbs up. “I think that would be great.”

___

“Oh, Kenzo, you came!”, Yumi greeted as you assisted your boyfriend in the front porch of Iwaizumi’s house where the study session will be held for today.

“Hi, Yumi-san! I thought my ___ needed help in tutoring you guys and with the group project.”, Kenzo showed a polite smile.

The brunette peered behind Yumi with crossed arms as if he didn’t want Kenzo to come. Iwaizumi followed behind the brunette with his brows furrowed.

It’s the same mood again, the tension between the three. What are they mad at each other about?

Anyway, you couldn’t bother to know. You just have to break this tension for your boyfriend to join the group at least.

“Iwaizumi-kun!”, you caught the spike-haired male’s attention. “Is it okay if Kenzo comes in to help?”

You turned to him with a smile and his eyebrows soon relaxed as he saw your subtle plea.

Iwaizumi let out a sigh. “Yep, sure. He’s going to help, right?”

“Hai.”, you exclaimed as you lead Kenzo inside the house with the house owner’s approval.

___

A few minutes into the study session, Kenzo was of big help. He assisted you very well in teaching Yumi and Iwaizumi. You however ended up teaching that annoying one.

“What is your boyfriend doing here?”, Oikawa whispered to you, giving you a shrewd look as he turned his gaze to your boyfriend who was teaching your friend on the other side of the table. “He's just bothering us.”

You glanced up at the brunette, “We're the only ones working here so... I don't understand the "us" part you're talking about.”

Oikawa immediately furrowed his eyebrows and pouted, “___-chan! I'm doing my best to help here!”

“Yeah. Yeah.”, you averted your gaze from the boy and looked back at your notes.

But Oikawa didn’t want to stop and continued muttering, “But seriously, why is he here?”

You raised a brow at him, “‘Cause he’s my boyfriend?”

“He wasn’t here in the past study sessions.”

“Well, he said he wanted to help.”

“I doubt that’s the only reason.”

“Why?”, you tilted your head as you glanced up at Oikawa.

“Nothing, ___-chan. You should do your homework.”, your eyebrows furrowed. The brunette was always like this. He’d start talking about something and then he’d stop talking about it when you ask about it.

“What? Really now, you’re gonna do that to me.”, you placed your hand on your hips.

“___-chan, be quiet and just do your work.”, Oikawa shushed you as if you were the one needed to be told off.

_‘Ugh. Jerk.’,_ you planned to hit the boy this time at your annoyance. Just one slam in the head and you’re okay. You already got your hands ready and in mid-air ready to swing at the back of the brunette’s head but you got interrupted in doing so.

“What’s going on here? Is this junior bothering my ___?”, Kenzo approached as he placed his arm on your shoulders.

You’re quite embarrassed being called with possession in front of someone. Oikawa however tried to stifle a laugh as he heard the term of endearment.

“No. Not really.”, you replied to your boyfriend as you placed your hands down, not continuing you’re the slap.

“We’re just busy doing our homework, Kenzo-chan.”, The brunette was all smug pointing out his notes. “You can bother us later, after we finish.”

Kenzo’s eyebrows twitched for a second at the boy’s remark until he let out a sigh and rubbed his temples, regaining composure. “Oh. Okay.”

Kenzo smiled curtly and placed his hand on your shoulders. “I’ll just go over to Yumi and continue helping her with homework. Is that okay, my ___?”

“Ah, hai.”, you shyly nodded signaling him to go ahead. “It’s okay.”

“Let me know if you need something.”

“Sure.”

As Kenzo went ahead, you had some unfinished business with the obnoxious brunette.

“Oi, who are you to make my boyfriend leave like that?”

“What? But we’re busy, ___-chan.”, Oikawa was acting all snarky that you decided to scold him off for his attitude.

“But you didn’t have to be that rude though, he’s a year higher than you… like me. You shouldn’t speak like that. And you shouldn’t speak for me. He’s my boyfriend.”

Oikawa didn’t seem to be fazed by your words, “I know that, ___-chan. You think he doesn’t deserve people being rude to him?”

“He doesn’t. He’s the nicest. Isn’t that obvious?”, you told him because that was what you knew.

“___-chan, you answer that. You know him more now, don’t you? How long since you two have been dating again? 2 months? Is he really nice?”

You paused for a second there. Why are you the one being fazed? It seems that the brunette knows something that you don’t. He’s making you doubt what you know because Oikawa seems too confident and straight forward with his words.

“Y-yeah! E-everyone knows that.”, you barely tried to fight for the answer you knew.

“Heh. Okay then, ___-chan.”, Oikawa raised an ‘okay’ sign to you along with his joyous grin. “If he’s nice then he’s nice. I’ll act nicer in front of your boyfriend.”

You smirked still bothered by Oikawa’s words just a minute ago, “So what… you don’t think he’s nice?”

“I didn’t say that.”, he raised a brow at you.

“You practically did.”, you noticed the way he spoke too well about his case that you insisted.

“I didn’t.”

“You did.”

“I didn’t.”, but Oikawa was persistent in not telling you.

“C’mon, tell me why?”, you were growing more impatient at the boy.

“I said I didn’t so why do I need to explain it.”

“Tell me.”

“I didn’t!”

The two of you were both interrupted as someone tapped into Oikawa’s shoulder. “Crappykawa, why the hell are you bothering ___-san? Aren’t you bothering her too much already?”

Oikawa didn’t even dare to look at the guy who said that, he already ]knew as the two of you both heard the sound of his knuckles cracking.

“Iwa-chan, no! I wasn’t bothering her. I swear.”, the brunette clasped his hands together as if he was pleading for mercy from his best friend. “She’s the one. She kept asking me questions.”

“Like anyone would believe that.”, Iwaizumi crossed his arms until he finally slams his fist a top of Oikawa’s head. “Just shut up and study Shittykawa.” 

“Itai!”

As every one of you were packing up, getting ready to leave Iwaizumi’s place, Kenzo made a suggestion.

“Hey, why don’t you guys do a group work or study session at my place?”

“Oh, that’s a great idea!”, Yumi seconded as soon with all eagerness.

“Huh? We don’t have to-“, your eyebrows were knitted, why would he suggest that all of a sudden?

The brunette hurriedly butted in, “We have Iwa-chan’s place to do that after all. Iwa-chan’s place is nice and okay with me already.”

“Yeah, is my place not okay?”, Iwaizumi raised a brow at Kenzo.

“Your place is nice, Iwaizumi-kun.” Yumi appeased.

“Hm, why not?”, you realized maybe you were overthinking too much, like you always do. Your boyfriend may just be suggesting his place out of the goodness of his heart. “I haven’t been to Kenzo’s place after all.”

With your reply, Yumi’s eyes beamed in excitement, “Oh, it’s great ___! It’s like a palace!”

“Whoa, that’s awesome.”, you tried to match your friend’s enthusiasm but failed to.

“You didn’t have to exaggerate, Yumi.”, Kenzo scratched the back of his head as if he was embarrassed. “Uhm, so what do you guys think?”

“Well, I guess… I think it’s fine.”, Iwaizumi gave his approval.

“Well, I guess, its fine with me too.”, Oikawa halfheartedly added.

The two couldn’t disagree anymore even if they have a bad feeling in their gut about this because it’s Kenzo.

“Next week then?”

“Hai!”

“Okay.”

______________________________________________________________________________

“When are you planning to do it? It’s taking so long, man. I thought you have her on the hook.”

“Well, there’s some kind of problem. There’s someone cock blocking me.”

“Eh? There is? Who?”

“Those two volleyball dudes.”

“Really? Your girl is friends with those two? They do look like they’re troublesome.”

“I don’t think so and she told me that too, that they weren’t close but they’re being a pain in the ass. It’s like they are on guard with her.”

“So how do you plan to counter this?”

“Ugh, I actually have a plan. I’m hoping it works. ___ is easy to deal with anyway but his so-called volleyball guards are the only problem here.”

“Well, good luck with that but we believe in you, man. Let us hear the story soon.”

______________________________________________________________________________

1 week has passed and the study session was held at Kenzo’s house.

“Juice anyone? What flavor do you guys want?”

“Orange for me!”, Yumi raised her hand enthusiastically though it was just juice.

“Me too!”, Iwaizumi seconded.

Kenzo turned to you and you didn’t have to say what juice you want, “Mango for my love?”

“Oh, you already know.”, you beamed a shy smile.

“How about you, junior?”, Kenzo turned to Oikawa.

“Uhm, nothing for me.”, Oikawa was acting like a bummer and all weird today. Well, who cares what his problem is? It’s certainly not you.

“So here are your drinks.”, Kenzo came in carrying a tray with three juice glasses.

He started handing out the two orange ones, “Orange for Yumi and Iwaizumi and…”

The tray in his hand suddenly became imbalanced that it toppled over, “Ow!”

The glass tipped and juice was spilled on your clothes.

“I’m sorry!”, Kenzo immediately took the glass away from you and placed it on the coffeetable. He took out tissues and handed it to you to help dry yourself, “I’m really sorry.”

“No, it was me. I failed to grab it. Sorry.”, you accepted the tissues and helped yourself.

“No, it was me.”, Kenzo took out more tissues to help you out.

“It’s okay. It was my clumsiness. Sorry.”

“Eh, here, ___-chan. I’ll give you my swea-.”, Oikawa was cut off with his suggestion as he approached you.

“You should change, ___.”, Kenzo suggested. “You're gonna get cold. I could lend you a shirt to change on.”

You stood taking on Kenzo’s offer but you didn’t neglect to hear such nice gesture that Oikawa offered before he got cut off by Kenzo. “Oh, Oikawa... thanks anyway.”

Oikawa nodded with a smile as he was saying ‘It’s nothing.’

_Oh so she noticed that?_

“I'll just borrow from Kenzo since we're at his house and you might get cold too.”, you explained. Why did you have to reason out to him on why you turned down his offer?

“Yep, I know.”, Oikawa responded with a polite smile.

‘ _Why is it so awkward? Being nice without a motive is this weird? She shouldn’t have noticed that gesture of mine in the first place. Hell, I shouldn’t have done it.’_

“Thanks, junior for being concerned of my ___.”

“Heh.”

‘ _Eek, being nice sucks.’_ The brunette shivered from his actions.

“What was that Shittykawa? You offering a sweater to someone?”, Iwaizumi butted in.

“What?”, Oikawa smirked and acted all smug. “Don’t I do that for a lot of girls?”

“Are you gonna get something out of this? Hmmm, I don’t think so.”, Iwaizumi sneered, getting Oikawa back.

“…I-I do!”, the obnoxious boy tried to reason out. “You’re just not seeing the big picture here, Iwa-chan!”

There’s no big picture in his mind at the moment actually. Apparently, Iwaizumi can see through this as well.

“Yeah, right, whatever, let’s just finish this Trashykawa.”

…

Yumi checked on her watch seeing it’s already near 8 in the evening.

“It's getting too late.”, Yumi sighed and stretched standing up.  
We should go home.”

“Ah right. Let's go.”, Iwaizumi couldn’t agree more. They were starting to get beat.

The three finished packing up and the brunette saw the traces juice spilled earlier on the table.

“What about ___?”, he remembered.

“She's just changing or drying her clothes up, maybe. She'll probably come out soon. If you want we could wait for her outside.”

“Oh, you’re right. She’ll be here soon.”, the three decided and let themselves out of Kenzo’s house.

“Isn't she taking so long?”, Oikawa yawned as he leaned on the front porch post.

“Hmm... Lovey dovey stuff I guess.”, Yumi uttered. “They’re a couple after all.”

“Ah, is that so...”, the thought woke the brunette setter’s wellbeing. A hunch came to him and it’s definitely not a good one, “Oh, I forgot my notes inside, I'll just get it.”

He immediately left his bag down on the floor and ran back inside the house.

“Oi, crappykawa!”, Iwaizumi tried to stop him but failed to do so. “Ugh.”

“What’s with him?”, Yumi questioned.

“Beats me.”, the two were both too tired to think of anything else. “Let’s just wait.”

…

_‘He couldn’t have done it again right?’_

Oikawa ran as fast as lighting getting back inside the mansion. _‘Maybe ___’s right. He’s really a nice guy and he’s just… stirred at times just like any other guys. Well, ___ is pretty. I don’t see why not.’_

 _‘Ahh, shucks, why am I praising her?’,_ the brunette brusquely rubbed the back of his neck. He didn’t want to compliment that girl or what-so-ever. _‘Hell, I’m even going through a lot of efforts like this just to- Ugh’_

“___-chan?” , Oikawa wandered around the huge place. “Where are you?”

He arrived at the second floor and there was a hall that looked filled with bed rooms. He eavesdropped on the doors to check. He passed by one with whom he heard a familiar voice.

“What happened to the silent and obedient you?”

_‘Oh, that’s Ken-chan.’_

“N-no. I-I just... N-not yet...”

“What? You're still gonna fight me on this? You still don't trust me enough to let me?”

_‘That bastard.’_

Oikawa’s expression changed to serious one. He didn’t hesitate anymore. His gut feeling about Kenzo was right all along from the start. He entered the room, grabbed whatever he could grab to throw at the awful guy in the room and he found a basket ball.

“J-just a little more time. Promise! No.”

“…”

“P-please... s-st...”

Oikawa immediately threw the ball upwards and smashed hit it targeting Kenzo’s head.

“Oi! I said you should respect her!”

“O-oikawa?”, you least expected this man to be saving you at this kind of situation but anyway. Seeing him at this kind of situation, it was weird. You never pictured him to be a guy who saves someone. He was serious about this but you can see that he’s still calmed and composed.

“Hi, ___-chan.”, Oikawa even beamed a smile at you and waved at you.

“What the hell, man?”, Kenzo abrasively stood and loomed towards the brunette.

Oikawa ignored the guy and went to grab you. He dragged you outside the room and handed you his sweater because the dress you changed into isn’t exactly covering a lot of skin so to speak. You wore the sweater and immediately went outside of the house along with Oikawa.

The brunette sent you off to your two friends, “Take care of her, Yumi... Iwa-chan.”

“What happened? Hey, where are you g-.”, Oikawa went back inside the house without answering in which Yumi turned to you for the response instead.

“Aren’t we going home yet?”, Yumi let out a yawn and her eyes, she could barely keep it open.

“Oh, I forgot some things and he’s getting it for me.”, you scratched the back of your head. “I’m starting to become forgetful lately.”

You giggled and the two seemed to have accepted what you said without a doubt because they were both too worn out for today. You’re glad that the two didn’t questioned why Oikawa was all caring about you when he left you to them. The two just wanted to go home already and rest. Hence, this was a good thing. You wouldn’t want any more issues.

The brunette however came back inside to settle it with Kenzo.

“And you came back huh? Are you gonna reprimand me?”, Kenzo acted all conceited, getting all fidgety knowing that he’s in the wrong in this one. “What are you my parents? Heh, what did I even do to you? Why are you doing this to me?”

“Jeez, your true self talks too much of nonsensible things.”, Oikawa raised a brow at Kenzo, placing his hands on his hips. “C’mon Ken-chan, are you really the one who needs pity? What about ___? Did she do anything to you? Why are you doing this to her? Are you only just influenced by your peers on this?

“So what if I am?”, Kenzo scoffed. “I'm interested in her...”

“You?”, Kenzo continued, gawking at the brunette, desperate for retaliation. “Why are you following her all the time like some dog?”

“Do you like her? Aren't you interested in her too?

_What an interesting question._

The brunette folded his arms and raised his head.

**_I am interested in her._**


	13. Mentor

A good deed is always selfish. Having done a good deed means having an upper hand on something on someone. It’s called leverage.

______________________________________________________________________________

“Eh, here, ___-chan. I’ll give you my swea-.”, Oikawa was cut off with his suggestion as he approached you.

“You should change, ___.”, Kenzo suggested. “You're gonna get cold. I could lend you a shirt to change on.”

You stood taking on Kenzo’s offer but you didn’t neglect to hear such nice gesture that Oikawa offered before he got cut off by Kenzo. “Oh, Oikawa... thanks anyway.”

Oikawa nodded with a smile as he was saying ‘It’s nothing.’

_He was being nice to me? It’s not like that could help him gain anything._

“I'll just borrow from Kenzo since we're at his house and you might get cold too.”, you explained. Why did you have to reason out to him on why you turned down his offer?

“Yep, I know.”, Oikawa responded with a polite smile.

“Thanks, junior for being concerned of my ___.”

“Heh.”

_That was weird._

“You coming?”, Kenzo spoke as you found yourself stunned for a second there.

“H-hai!”, you responded trailing behind the dark haired boyfriend of yours.

The two of you halted as you came in front of room which doors were opened by Kenzo. It must be his room. You followed him inside and he immediately took some folded cloth from his closet. He handed it to you and you’ve accepted it politely.

As you unfold the dress, you’ve noticed that it looked too petite.

You just shrugged and thought maybe that’s just how it looked. So you headed on to fitting the dress.

“I’ll head back outside.”

“Wow, this is really fit, is this his little sisters?”, you prompted towards the mirror and tried to tug on the skirt to lower it. It made you really uncomfortable that it was showing off a lot of your legs too much.

You turn on your back and you can’t even zip the dress well.

“What do I do?”, your eyebrows knitted in distress. Kenzo’s the only one outside, you can’t possibly ask help from a man. He’ll see your undergarment.

‘ _Wait.’,_ you stopped on your tracks. It’s your boyfriend after all. He should be trustworthy enough to do something like this.

He’s not a pervert isn’t he?

You shrugged your head. _‘I’m sure he isn’t.’_

You seemed to have made up your mind but as you headed towards the door to call him out, something’s telling you that you shouldn’t.

You hesitated because of your gut feeling. It was weird.

“___...”, the knob twisted and the door was opened. “Need some help? You seem to be taking so long.”

It was Kenzo after all, it’s like he can sense your distress before you even call out to him.

“Ahh, yes!”, you were flustered. Your heart was beating fast but it wasn’t because you’re fluttering. It was as if something is weird.

However, Kenzo immediately went behind you and tried to zip the dress but the zipper got stuck.

“Oh, it got stuck.”

“Ehh? I’ll just wear my usual clothes then.”, you hastily walked away from your boyfriend to get your clothes placed on the bed.

“But it’s still wet, you can get sick from that.”, the dark haired male trailed behind you.

“Uhmm…”, you turned your face to him and forced a smile. “It’s okay. I’m sure I won’t. I don’t usually get sick over those things!”

You let out a laugh though signs of nervousness is creeping up on you.

Kenzo smirked at your pitiful figure as he moved closer to you, “You don’t? My ___?”

You gritted your teeth and he didn’t even give you much time to think. He brusquely made you fall on the bed, him on top of you.

You panted. Your hunch was right after all. This was a side of Kenzo you never knew of.

“What are you-“, you barely tried to speak. The events were frightening you.

“I kind of thought that maybe... you know...”, he tried to sound persuasive and sweet.

You took a deep breath and tried to be calm, “Uhm... I think... it would be a little too fast.”

“Ehh... you said that last month, shouldn't it be okay now? Time passed babe.”

“Last month?”

Why would he say last month?

It came to you. That’s why you were having weird memories. That’s why there’s this hunch you can’t get off your chest. Your boyfriend, tried to drug you that night?

“Oops. Information slip. So you don't really remember?”

“I... kinda... remember now...”, you were becoming restless. “So you... really want to... even if you have to force it unto m-me.”

You wanted to leave this room right now and not be with this man who had mere bad intentions to you, but you couldn’t. It was hard to move because the situation was frightening.

“Force it unto you? You're mine already isn't it by the time you answered me? I can do whatever I please by then.”

Kenzo took this no reaction of yours as a sign of agreement. He began to kiss your lips.

In all efforts, despite feeling betrayed, you tried to fight for yourself.

“But... don't I get a say in this?”

He stopped to listen to you.

“I mean... in a relationship... there are two sides of-....”

The man atop you cut you off. “Ssshh! Stop with all your yammering!” 

Kenzo continued to kiss you, aggressively this time .

You used all your strength to shove him away but it was no use.

“P-please listen to what I have to say!”

“Ahh! You're starting to talk too much babe.”, he pinned both your hands by the side. “What happened to the silent and obedient you.”

“N-no. I-I just... N-not yet...”, you stuttered.

“What? You're still gonna fight me on this? You still don't trust me enough to let me?”, Kenzo raised his tone.

“J-just a little more time. Promise!”, you begged your so-called boyfriend. He didn’t want to listen to you anymore and continued on with what he had planned. He peppered kisses to your neck the next.

“P-please... s-st...”, you wanted to cry now, this was something you couldn’t get out on your own. You squirmed all you can but it was no use. If you were lucky enough, there could have been at least one person who could save you in this moment of danger.

You closed your eyes as tears began to drop, accepting this weakness.

“Oi! I said you should respect her!”

“O-oikawa?”

“Hi, ___-chan.”

______________________________________________________________________________

“And you came back huh? Are you gonna reprimand me?”, Kenzo acted all conceited, getting all fidgety knowing that he’s in the wrong in this one. “Who are you? My parents? Heh, what did I even do to you? Why are you doing this to me?”

“Jeez, your true self talks too much of nonsensible things.”, Oikawa raised a brow at Kenzo, placing his hands on his hips. “C’mon Ken-chan, are you really the one who needs pity? What about ___? Did she do anything to you? Why are you doing this to her? Are you only just influenced by your peers on this?

“So what if I am?”, Kenzo scoffed. “I'm interested in her...”

“You?”, Kenzo continued, gawking at the brunette, desperate for retaliation. “Why are you following her all the time like some dog?”

“Do you like her? Aren't you interested in her too?

_What an interesting question._

The brunette folded his arms and raised his head.

“ ** _I am interested in her._**

\- but in a different way. I'm not crossing any boundaries here unlike you. I'm not fooling her to make her do something for me.”

“Really?... Aren't you the best at using other people like they said? You're that Great King they're talking about in your game. How do I know that your intentions aren't as vile as mine and my peers?”, Kenzo was a smart person himself and he pays attention.

Oikawa found this interesting that he’s not a dimwit for a fuck boy.

“This is not about me, Ken-chan.”, Oikawa faced his back at the dark haired male, prepping to leave. “So, if you don't want stories about this to spread, you should apologize to her soon and of course, end things with her.”

“Look, it's Oikawa Tooru isn't it?”, Kenzo placed his hand on the brunette’s shoulders to make him turn. “You want me to end things with her? Sure… I will since it’s not really working out and I don't actually like her that much. You know, it’s just the face value, body and stuff. All physique. I think you know what I mean. It’s not like it’s not your motive too.”

Oikawa faced the senile man raising his finger, “Now, now, Ken-chan, your true colors are showing up but don’t involve me in this. And no, I’m not some fuckboy like you.”

“Really? You seem like that type.”, Kenzo was dumbfounded.

“I’m not. Is that what others really think?”, hands on his hips, the brunette doesn’t want to accept the fact he was told just now.

“It’s typical for us varsity players isn’t it? Especially those who has girls fawning over them.”

“Well, I don’t want to be a part of the stereotype.”, Oikawa begged to disagree. “Guess I better up my image.”

“Sheesh, what’s with all the pretense, I’m sure you just want to score with her too because she’s not the kind of girl who’s easy to get.”, the dark haired male teased. He was even too chummy with his conclusion about the brunette setter. He was, however, getting to Oikawa’s nerves. His eyebrows furrowed hearing more of what Kenzo has to say.

“It’s like a challenge, right? Like who’ll be the first one who’ll get to her. I didn’t think you’d try to compete with me. I guess you have better game than I do.”

The brunette couldn’t hold back any more. He held his fists tight. “I didn’t want to do this.”

Before Kenzo knew it, Oikawa’s fist already plummeted on his jaw and made his head turn. With the sound of it, it must have been painful. It even made the dark haired male’s nose bleed.

“Your mind is too filthy enough that it needs to be shaken up.”, Oikawa brushed on part of his fist that had exerted pressure.

“But why are you getting involved in all this?”, Kenzo tried to crack his jaw muscles and rubbed the pained part. “If it’s not about sex, there must be some kind of intention. Maybe you like her?”

“Haa...”, Oikawa smirked at Kenzo’s remark. The brunette was back on his snarky gleeful state. “There are far more big things in this world than a moment of pleasure.”

“I don’t get you.”

“You don’t have to. I’m way too complex for anyone.”, Oikawa tugged on Kenzo’s shirt and dragged him along as he went.

“B-but where are you taking me? Look man, I don’t want to fight anymore. I yield!”, Kenzo was practically pleading for mercy.

“You’re exaggerating. You’re gonna break it off with her remember?”

“Ahh, right.”

“Let’s not leave the task for tomorrow.”, Oikawa reassured.

“Whatever.”, this wasn’t a big deal for Kenzo. This was a man’s deal after all. Oikawa should keep his word about keeping this issue to go public.

______________________________________________________________________________

You heard steps nearing for the door. You assumed that Oikawa was done speaking to your boyfriend. What could he have told him?

The knob was turned and the door was swung open.

“Oh…”, you were surprised to see that it was Kenzo that came out.

“Kenzo-kun. Uhmmm….”, you didn’t know what to say or do to him as of the moment.

“Before you say anything, this isn’t really working out right?”

“I know.”

“Ehem.”, Oikawa made a snide gesture. The words Kenzo said weren’t exactly apologetic.

It made dark haired male flinch, scratching the back of his head, “I mean, I’m sorry. I did all that.”

“Oh, I’m sorry too.”, you apologized to as the humble person you are. It was partly your mistake too that this relationship didn’t work out.

“You don’t have to.”, Kenzo seemed to have returned as the person you used to know before all this.

“Hmmm… It’s best that we break up right?”, his smile was so keen.

You returned him a smile, “Yep, I guess.”

You exchanged smiles with each other and Kenzo offered his hand, “Bye, ___-san.”

“Bye, Kenzo-kun.”, you shook the boy’s hand and bade goodbye.

Surprisingly enough, this felt like a huge burden was taken off your chest. It must have been because you don’t have feelings for him as a man. If you did, maybe you could have done what he wanted?

It gave you chills as to the idea that came to you. You wouldn’t want that to happen. It’s like agreeing to be used for the sake of it.

You were too deep into your thoughts before realizing that you were already walking your way home to the station and the brunette setter was with you all along.

“Yumi and Iwa-chan went home already?”, the male beside you spoke.

You snapped, facing him, “Hai.”

“Jeez.”, Oikawa smirked.

What should you say to Oikawa after all this? He must have known the Kenzo had an ulterior motive ever since that’s why you have had conversations with Oikawa about him. He must badly want to tell you “I told you so.”

It was silent for a while as the two of you arrive at the station. Before beeping in your card, Oikawa went in front of you.

“Are you okay?”

“Huh?”, you weren’t sure if you heard what he said right.

“I’m asking you if you’re okay?”, he looked at your eyes intently. He wasn’t pulling any jokes or anything. “You’re not experiencing trauma aren’t you?”

“Ah, I’m not. I’m okay.”, you replied.

“Then that’s good.”, the brunette beamed a smile. “I’ll take you home at least.”

“Okay.”

Minutes passed and you two rode the train home. It was awkward the whole time you two were sitting right next to each other.

“Uhm, I didn’t really get to say thanks to you. Thanks for saving me earlier.”, you finally had the guts to say something nice to him.

“It was just a coincidence. Anyway, you should be sorry to me.”

Instead of just accepting the apology, he always has something under his sleeve. He is Oikawa after all. What do you expect?

“Huh? Why?”

“You haven’t recalled what happened last month? Do you want me to say?”, Oikawa still had a serious face on.

_‘What is this about?’_ , you asked yourself. _‘Last month? What happened last month? Is it the day Kenzo did-‘_

_“O-Oikawa-k-kun…”_

It was that kiss.

Your face turned into beet red, “Ahhh! I’m sorry! I think I know!”

If you had to remember what happened that night, all must come back to you.

“Seriously, you brat. You kissed me!”, Oikawa muttered. As to your opinion, he’s the one being a brat right now.

“Sshhh! I said I’m sorry!”, he shouldn’t turn this into a big deal.

“Iwa-chan even thought that I was the one who took advantage of you.”, the brunette continued to complained.

It made you sigh, “Sorry, really.”

“No, it's okay, you don't have to be sorry.”

He wasn’t complaining anymore.

“I should thank you for that day too, huh.”, you muttered. “Thank you really… Oikawa-kun.”

It was hard for you to say his name. Why would you say it that night?

Hearing you say his name, it rang on Oikawa’s ears. He recalled what had happened as well and he wants to question you about it. But he shouldn’t.

“Hmm… but I don’t think thank you would cut it for everything that I’ve done.”, Oikawa pouted.

“Ugh… do you want me to do anything for you?”

“How about another kiss?”, a devilish grin was plastered on his face.

“W-what?”, your eyes widened at his suggestion. “Oi, I won't do that!”

“I'm just kidding! As if I'd let you kiss me again, ___-chan!”, he giggled. “I don't even like you.”

You crossed your arms averting your gaze from the male, “Who said anything about liking someone? One mistake is enough.”

You turned to him once more as you recollected a memory as well, “Oi, it's not like you didn't took advantage of me before.”

“So you did that as a revenge on me?”, he placed his hand on in his hips. “What if I get my revenge on you again? Would you like that? That sounds fun.”

“Oi, I was drunk. I didn't know it was you...”, you reasoned to him, though it was a lie. He didn’t have to know about it. That he was right about his conclusion. It was your petty revenge on him for what he did before. “I didn't even know what I was doing...”

“And you, suggesting to do that again is disgusting, for god sakes.”

_‘So I was just imagining it, that you called my name, that time.’,_ Oikawa told himself. _‘So many things happened that night, my mind must have been clouded up.’_

Oikawa felt better reassured.

However, he didn’t want to back down on you throwing a lot of insults on him.

“Wow, you’re even probably thinking of how lucky you are to be able to get to kiss a cutie like me not just once but twice!”

“Cutie?!?!”, you wanted to puke right now at this guy’s assumption. “Eekk! Pwe!”

“But you even used your to-.”, he tried to add but you pinched his arm to stop him.

“Stop! I did not! I clearly remember everything now you know!”

“Of course, it would be hard to forget a kiss from the handsome Tooru Oikawa. Ha ha ha ha.”, he boasted with his hand on his hips all proud.

“Ya! Baka! Stop it!”, you slapped his knee. “You're seriously... I thought you were Kenzo.”

“Still...!”

“Okay, fine. What do you want me to do? Tutor again? Just name it!”, in order to stop a child from whining, you must offer it something.

And it worked.

“I already used that card. I don’t like short term deals as well.”, Oikawa placed his finger on his chin.

This must have been so important for him to think about this thoroughly.

_‘What are your plans, obnoxious setter?’_

Finally after a few minutes, he came up with something, “Hmm… What if I become your mentor?”

“Huh?”, you wanted to laugh at his idea. “What are you possibly going to teach me?”

His confident answer was opposite of what you had in mind, “I actually have a lot in mind.”

“Ehh? Really?”, you knitted your eyebrows. _‘What is he planning to do?’_

“So how about it, ___-chan? I'll be your senpai from now on since I practically save you all the time. I'm fit for that title.”, he self-assuredly claimed the title for you.

“What if I say no?”, you taunted.

“I'll keep talking about our sweet little make out session... not just to you though. I'll probably tell them that you took advantage of me or something like that. Well, isn’t that the truth, ___-chan?”

He had thought this through well. There’s was no way out of it. Maybe he did all those nice actions just to come to this?

_‘You shady king. shittykawa!’,_ you wanted to smack the shit right out of him.

“Ah, alright. Fine. I’ll do it.”, it was your loss. You can’t back down on him now.

“Hmm...? What? ___-chan, what do you call me from now on?”, he teased. “I’m your master now, ___-chan.”

You face was all crumpled and can’t be comprehended, having to go through this stupid game of his. “How can I call you that, you’re younger than me!”

Oikawa seemed amused by all of this, he’s not gonna waste this opportunity, “___-chan, do you want me to tell?”

Who wouldn’t want to be in control?

“N-no!”, you didn’t want rumors to be spread, especially by this guy.

“So?”, he was waiting for your call.

You had no other choice. “Uhh... Uhm, alright...”

Accept this defeat for now because the game is just about to start.

“Oikawa-s...senpai...”

_‘Oh my god, this is an insult!’_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment: insight or feedback given whether it's negative or positive, I'll update and post the next chapter as soon. It would really help. Onegaishimasu~ Thank you! I'd really appreciate it. (≧▽≦) oh and my IG account: @annaliesebloom and twt account: @annaliese_bloom \\(^-^)/


End file.
